


美貌瞎子如何自保？

by waterever



Category: Oringinal - Fandom
Genre: M/M, NP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 49
Words: 79,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterever/pseuds/waterever
Summary: 被遗弃的神明一朝跌落凡尘，本是隐居在后山禁地与世无争，怎料被神秘人欺辱了一整夜……惊惶逃下山去，却是才出虎口又入狼穴……
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	1. 色不迷人

长江后浪推前浪，江山代有才人出。这说大不大说小不小的一个江湖，年轻一辈里已有崭露头角者在余热未消的武林大会上各领风骚。  
少年英雄的事迹是茶楼酒肆里必不可少的话题，风雨楼的集英榜上、穷经阁的千秋录里 、青门的江湖美人谱中最新排名前十的，往往成为人们茶余饭后最为津津乐道的佐餐。  
有人的地方就有江湖，河阳府这么一个地方，自然也在江湖之中，因此未能免俗。此时河阳府的一间茶楼里，正有人滔滔不绝眉飞色舞，仿佛说的都是他自己的光辉事迹。  
“天下人皆知，风雨楼的集英榜乃是江湖上武功高低的排行榜，穷经阁的千秋录则是公认的最为客观的江湖史记，那青门的美人谱嘛，嘿嘿，自然就是江湖上的绝色美人咯！这三家的名录，随便入了哪一个，那都是顶上天的人物了，可是偏偏有一人，竟同时被这三册名录所载！  
“这个人就是那昆仑老人的关门弟子，叶秋篪！  
“却说这叶秋篪，家学渊源自不必多提，为人也是一等一的睿智稳重，真乃芝兰玉树望其生于庭阶耳……仅仅弱冠之年，却以一己之力重创那魔教护法，救一方深受荼毒的百姓于水火……不知这少年英侠，今夜又要入多少春闺深梦里了……”  
这旁人口中的少年英侠，此时却在自家山门禁地的一间竹舍的屋梁上，龟息敛气，死死盯着下方的一个——浴桶。  
确切地说，是浴桶里的人。  
浴桶里有一个苍白纤细的人，正有一搭没一搭地擦洗着自己的身体。他双目轮廓秀美却空洞无神，眼神茫然毫无焦距，湿漉漉的眼睫美好而无措。  
他擦洗身体的动作也是毫无章法，更像是在戏水，丝毫不担心水温渐凉，对偷窥者更是毫无所觉。  
良久，他终于回过神来似的停了下来，去拿搭在屏风上的亵衣。随着他起身的动作，湿透的黑发海藻般自水中捞起，贴在冷白的前胸后背，水面堪堪遮过臀部，坟起的弧度流畅而圆润，却又戛然而止于水面，露出一小段引人遐想的股沟。  
叶秋篪觉得沸血在胸腔中嗡鸣不已，他不自觉绷紧了全身的肌肉，周身似有气劲无数，牵着他现身，然后……然后……  
他不知然后如何，但是直觉告诉他，他会变得失控，变得自己都不认识，并且再也回不到从前。  
所以他只得强自忍耐，痛苦，又对其中一丝见不得人的欢愉上着瘾。


	2. 山有木兮

六年前的某一日午后，叶秋篪照例在后山的竹林里练剑，忽然一个小小的影子窜过，带起几片竹叶悠悠飘落。  
叶秋篪彼时还是十三四岁的少年，一时玩心大盛，并指收剑便跃起追逐而去。  
一大一小两个影子起起落落，七拐八绕地你追我赶了足足一炷香的时间，终于被叶秋篪逮住了。  
那个小东西如幼猫般大小，毛色灰扑扑的，形如狐狸，腋下覆着一层薄薄的肉膜，铺展开来可做滑翔之用。  
竟是传说中极为难得一见的麘猊兽。  
此兽除了稀罕少见之外，倒也没什么大不了的地方。但叶秋篪就是无端喜欢得紧。  
兴奋劲儿一过，他一抬头，发现自己不知不觉间竟来到了门派禁地。  
在这一天之前，他一直以为后山禁地一定是关押着什么罪大恶极的人物，再不济也是收藏着本门派的镇门之宝，可此时，在他面前的既没有森严的天牢，也没有辉煌的宝库，有的只是一座简单的竹舍。  
竹舍前一圈篱笆围成的院子里，一个白衣人正在躺椅上半卧着闭目养神。  
叶秋篪不敢让别人知道自己私闯了禁地，看这人应该还没发现自己，便想着赶紧神不知鬼不觉地溜之大吉。  
忽然脚下一硌，“吧嗒”一声，竟不小心踩断了一段枯枝。  
那白衣人惊觉，坐起身问道：“谁？”  
叶秋篪这才看清了此人的面容。  
只见他二十岁上下的形容，微微湿润的长发未束，把白衣也略略染潮，千千万万竹叶的罅隙里漏下来的浮光片影斑驳其上，莫名温柔，如画的眉目却带着些许不卑不亢的英气，是个美人。  
那人一时听不到有人应声，正要再问，忽听得一声“吱吱”的鸣叫，正是叶秋篪怀中的麘猊兽。  
微蹙的眉头舒然展开，原来是竹林中的鸟兽啊，这样想着，便又躺了回去。  
叶秋篪本以为自己已经暴露行迹，这会儿才发现，原来这么好看一个人，竟是个瞎的。  
忽然有种又酸又涨的感觉溢满了心房，让他一时难受，一时欣悦。  
纵然六年后的他才华横溢文思冠绝，可此时此刻，他只是一个十三四岁的少年，不曾知晓有个词叫一见钟情，也不明白这胸中酸胀是什么情绪，于是只好归结为惋惜。  
这一惋惜就惋惜了六年。


	3. 多情应笑

六年间，叶秋篪几乎每天都要偷偷潜入禁地，疯魔似的偷窥着在禁地的竹舍中起居的神秘人。

无数次，叶秋篪告诉自己，这是最后一次了，可是到了第二天，依然照去不误。

虽然不敢向门人问起禁地，但时间久了，叶秋篪自己也发现了神秘人的一些事。

此人眼睛全盲，按说耳朵该好使，却也没见多灵光，行止之间滞着无力，甚至偶尔有些笨拙，该是没有丝毫内力。平时也没见他摆弄个药草或者机关暗器之类的，连琴棋书画都无，真的就是什么也不做。与其说他是在禁地起居，不如说是被幽禁。

那么一个除了脸好看以外几乎一无是处的人，为何会被幽禁在天下第一大派的禁地里呢？叶秋篪起初还对这个疑问有些在意，但久而久之，他对神秘人本身的欲念越来越重，反而不执著于这些附加性的背景了。

六年的时间，叶秋篪的身条一再抽高，从略显单薄的少年身材长成了柔韧有力的青年人的身体，面庞也从秀美转为俊美，可这个初见时便有二十岁上下的神秘人，居然连一丝变化也无。仿佛岁月避过他而流淌走远，未曾沾湿他一袂片裳。

这夜，叶秋篪照例在心里暗暗告诫自己这是最后一次去禁地，然后意志坚定的地往后山走去，穿过竹林时，却脚步一顿，变换了路线。

待走到一处开阔的地方，叶秋篪朗声道：“阁下请现身一见。”

片刻后，娇笑声伴着银铃阵阵从身后袭来，一双白玉雕似的柔荑缠上了他的腰间。兰麝般呵气在耳后：“你是怎么发现我的？”

叶秋篪拨开这双销魂的手，转身退开两步，面无波澜道：“右护法深夜闯我云霄派，当我派无人了么？” 

面前的女子一袭红纱裹身，更衬得她肌肤如玉吹弹可破。只见她娇嗔般地嘟了嘟樱桃小嘴，半真半假道：“我姐姐因为你受伤，我自然要来看看，究竟是谁害她这么魂牵梦绕的？” 

叶秋篪表面不动声色，实则暗暗起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩，只因他清楚地知道，眼前的右护法，连并她口中的“姐姐”左护法，都是货真价实的男儿身！ 

当下也不多做纠缠，直接攻上前去：“多说无益，伏诛吧！” 

右护法轻飘飘躲开他一掌，嗔道：“瞧你个猴急样儿！奴家还想多陪你玩一会儿呢！”手下招式却凌厉起来。 

二人缠斗片刻，堪堪打个平手。 

叶秋篪不敢轻敌，袍袖一甩，一枚鸣箭呼啸着直窜高空，凄厉的响声传遍了整个云霄派。

右护法知道自己很快就会被闻声赶来的派众围攻，也不再恋战，飞身而退，眨眼间已在数丈之外，只留下含笑的一句话：“叶郎君，奴家送了你一份大礼你可要收好啊！” 

叶秋篪心下微沉。

叶秋篪想起那妖人临走前的一句“大礼”便心神不宁，直觉不会有什么好事。

恰是在这时，一个云霄弟子跑过来禀道：“叶师叔，不好了！师叔祖他……”在云霄派，能被大部分内门弟子称为师叔祖的，那就是叶秋篪的师父昆仑老人了。

还没等那弟子把话说完，叶秋篪就心急如焚地施展轻功往昆仑老人的一苇峰而去。

一苇峰是昆仑老人独居的一峰，平日里不会有其他弟子相扰，所以那妖人若是对师父下手……

想到这里，叶秋篪心中自责不已，都怪自己这个不孝弟子……


	4. 纵使相逢

几息之间，叶秋篪便来到了一苇峰上的一个石洞外，这石洞便是昆仑老人的练功起居之所。

洞外守着一些本门弟子，见到叶秋篪纷纷让行，叶秋篪踏入石洞，发现掌门早已经来到了，此时正探察着昆仑老人的脉象。

目光一转，落在昆仑老人双眼紧闭的脸上，叶秋篪心中一痛：“掌门师伯，我师父他……”

云霄派掌门谢子岩江湖人称春秋老人，实则正值春秋鼎盛之年，生得一副天圆地方之相，很有一代宗师的风范。

春秋老人此时对叶秋篪一摆手，道：“魔教使得好一手调虎离山，此事你不必自责。魔教之人阴险狡诈，打不过，便给你师父下了毒。”

叶秋篪连忙问道：“什么毒？可有解？”

春秋老人摇头：“魔教的毒大多出自境外之法，我们无从窥探。”还没等叶秋篪心跳到嗓子眼，又补充道：“不过我派可解。”

说罢不等叶秋篪将心中疑惑问出口，便自去吩咐他一干心腹弟子了。

叶秋篪心神不宁等了片刻，便听得那些弟子去而复返，似乎还架着一个人。

等他看清了那个人的模样，心神俱震！

那人依旧是一身白衣，双眼空茫，任由别人施为，一副无动于衷的样子。

那些弟子按照掌门的吩咐，取来极细的银针刺破他的手指，沁出的血珠滚落到早已备好的清水里，用喂药的木管撬开昆仑老人紧闭的牙关，压在舌上喂了下去。

不过片刻的工夫，昆仑老人眉间萦绕的紫黑之气便去了一大半。

春秋老人对那白衣人见礼道：“多谢仙人相救。”叶秋篪整个人都震惊了。

那白衣人也不答话，只由着刚刚的弟子把他带回来时的方向。

整个过程都没有说一句话，也根本不知道这里有个人叫叶秋篪。

思及此，叶秋篪目光一黯。

又强打起精神问道：“掌门师伯，那个人是……”

春秋老人看了叶秋篪一眼，正色道：“云霄派创立百年，此人就在后山禁地住了百年。其血可解百毒。其余一无所知。”

叶秋篪一时了然。匹夫无罪怀璧其罪，云霄派有这样一个人，无异于稀世珍宝，任谁听说了也想一探究竟，甚至分得一杯羹，是以将其藏于禁地，且对门人三缄其口。

“我从未听师父说起过……”叶秋篪垂眸道。

“但你不是经常去禁地看他么？”春秋老人笑道。

叶秋篪浑身剧震，猛然抬头。

“傻孩子，你小时候轻功还不到火候，但凡稍微在意一下，就能发现你经常入夜后私闯禁地的事。”春秋老人摇了摇头，“你这孩子心眼实，师伯不得不提醒你一句，此人并非凡人，你心中所愿……着实太难。”

叶秋篪心中一暖，继而一酸，他双眼明亮地看着春秋老人道：“掌门师伯，你不怪罪我就好，弟子并无其他奢求，余生所盼，不过是不辱没门派，至于那人……我只是看看就好。”

春秋老人叹道：“你这孩子向来让人省心，师伯只希望你不要太苦。”

两人又说了些对付魔教的事宜，便各回住处。

叶秋篪躺在床上辗转反侧，索性披衣而起，又来到了后山禁地。

远远看去，竹舍中一片黑灯瞎火，但凭着叶秋篪的耳力，依然能听到里面窸窸窣窣的声音，显然是主人尚未歇下。

这一次，他没有隐藏起自己的脚步声，而是大大方方敲了竹门。

“吱呀——”一声，竹门从里面打开，露出一张熟悉的脸。

不等人问，叶秋篪先自报家门：“对不起啊先生，这么晚了还来叨扰，我是昆仑老人的弟子，我……”

那人温和一笑，摆手打断了叶秋篪的语无伦次：“无妨，不嫌弃的话，请先进来坐吧。”

叶秋篪连忙一揖，跟在后面。

“平时入夜后我没有点灯的习惯，屋里也没有准备烛火，还请担待。”

“不妨事，今天是满月，亮堂得很。”

那人微微一笑，并不言语。

看茶后，两人在几案两边相对而坐。

“请问先生高姓大名？”叶秋篪问道。

那人很诧异地张大了无法视物的双眼，继而笑道：“自从我在云霄派后山住下，还从未有人问过我名姓。”

叶秋篪好像心思被看穿一般，赧然间想到，一般人肯定都是直呼他“仙人”“大仙”之类的吧，自己这般想要知晓他的姓名，却是因为抱着别样的心思。

“我的俗家姓名唤作陆离，已经很久没用过了。”那人坦然言道，对叶秋篪心中的弯弯绕绕毫无所觉。

“陆……公子……”叶秋篪迟疑道。

“噗，”陆离忍俊不禁，“你还是叫我阿离吧。”

叶秋篪受宠若惊，从善如流道：“阿离！”这二字才出口，便觉唇齿噙蜜一般，满是甜香。

又慌忙说道：“本来只是想来看看你是否歇下，没想到你真的还没睡。”

“嗯，白日里睡多了，晚上就不困了。”陆离笑道。

看到他这么随和，叶秋篪也不拘谨了：“我前来叨扰，其实是想跟你正式道谢。谢谢你救了我师父。师父从小把我养大，授我武艺，教我做人，对我恩重如山，你救了他，我心里不知道有多感激。”

听过这番直白的道谢，阿离却面露恍然，半晌回神，有点不好意思：“救人其实非我本意，你这般郑重其事地道谢，我反倒受之有愧。”

“无论如何，你救了我师父是事实，我这条命就是你的了！”

陆离唬了一跳，又略觉好笑：“我很久很久没有听过这种语气说出的话了，久到我都忘了是什么心情了。跟我道谢的人很多，但很少有人这般……这般较真。”

“我……”

“你知道我并非凡人吧？你们的一生，对我来说只是很短暂的一瞬，所以你这条命，我要来也没什么用啊，你还是自己收好吧。”陆离自以为幽默道。

叶秋篪听罢却心中一痛。

是啊，世间诸种人事，不过过眼云烟，自己与他，仿若蜉蝣于天地，沧海之一粟。

半晌涩然道：“那阿离又为何流连于凡世呢？”


	5. 小楼一夜

扣着茶盏的手一颤，险些将茶水将出来。

陆离扶了扶额角，蹙眉道：“你问这个作甚么？”

叶秋篪这才觉出失礼来，默默无语。

就在沉默滋生到叶秋篪险些落荒而逃的时候，陆离忽然轻声道：“我……我法力尽失，仙骨尽剔，已经算不得仙人了，自然回不去仙界。只这副皮囊，不老不死，苟延残喘罢了。”

叶秋篪万万没想到会是这样的回答，震惊得说不出话来，又从胸中油然生出一种疼痛，这种疼痛如钝刀磋磨心肺，乃是世间一等一的酷刑，此痛唤作心疼。

虽则只是语焉不详的几句轻描淡写，但想也知道陆离经受了什么样的磨难。叶秋篪既心疼他的遭遇，又懊恼自己的鲁莽发问惹他想起伤心往事，同时竟还有担心责怪：难道无论是谁问起，他都会这么毫无危机感地说出实情？

由此可见，爱欲生则嗔念起，诚不我欺。

忽然一声痛呼，才把叶秋篪唤醒，惊觉自己竟然正大力握着陆离的手腕，骨节咯吱作响，显是吃不住力了。猛然松开，对上陆离受惊的表情，愧疚于自己的失控，道一声“抱歉”便一股风似的离开了，留下竹扉兀自晃晃悠悠。

陆离面朝门外发了好一会儿呆，才默默起身摸摸索索地阖上竹扉。真是个怪人。

他和衣躺在竹榻上，心神皆空，却无睡意。

正当夜色愈浓露水愈重的时候，一阵风吹来，竹扉洞开，一个沉而稳的脚步声一声声地敲近。

“叶秋篪？”陆离撑着半边身子朝外问道。

无人应答。

那人脚步不快，却无端让人心神不宁，终是在这种压抑的节奏中走到屏风近前，又绕过屏风来到陆离的竹榻旁。

“谁？”

一只无声的大手按在陆离的胸膛上，把他压回榻上，另一只手从他交叠的领口伸了进去。

微凉的指尖甫一触上温热的胸膛，陆离就禁不住打了个寒战。

“你究竟是何人？”他耐着性子询问，试图摆脱这种颇具威胁感的姿势，与来者正常地说上几句话。

可那人显然不具有这个意愿，即便是交流，他似乎也更倾向于肢体交流。

掌下的躯体可称得上单薄，却柔韧美好，指掌游弋间轻易便将层层叠叠的轻衣剥开，露出白得近乎脆弱的肌肤，仿若菱角被破开了坚硬的外壳，内里又嫩又甜的白仁儿无处躲藏。

“你若是想要我的血，自取便是。”陆离自认为已经算是十分慷慨大方了，这人应该不至于再为难自己才是，可是那双坚定有力的手却依然没有丝毫要停下来的意思。

月光从被风吹开的竹窗照进来，洒在竹榻上，也洒在无从遮挡的胸前，似乎带了凉凉的温度，使得那两点温润的浅红颤巍巍地缩瑟了一下。

“你想放多少血都行，我……唔！”无奈的话语戛然而止，陆离徒劳地瞪大了眼睛，手指不自主地痉挛了几下。

他看不见，但是触觉不会骗人，一个濡湿柔软的物什，贴上了他左侧的乳尖，如同品尝世间最珍贵的佳肴一般，轻抿，慢舔，接着是缓缓的吸咬。

眩晕了许久，陆离才找回自己的声音：“你……你这个无赖！”还兀自带着愤懑的鼻音，居然才意识到自己现下的处境，后知后觉地挣扎起来。

来人轻易锁住了他的动作，把他牢牢压在竹榻上。一切仿佛被刻意放慢，陆离的双手被扣在头顶，十指都被耐心而强硬地抻开，指缝间被一根根陌生有力的手指挤进，丝丝入扣，缓缓摩挲。

陆离能感到那人高窄的鼻梁上移，逡巡在他的肩颈耳后，灼热的气息急促而克制，却在这种克制背后按捺着欲盖弥彰且令人不安的狂躁和迷醉。

像是终于无法忍受了一般，陆离颤着嗓子恳求道：“快停下……”

那人喉头发出不似人声的低吟，仿佛因为听见陆离的声音而更兴奋了，开始饥渴地嘬吮起来，耳垂，喉结，锁骨……

陆离有种自己几乎要被撕咬吞掉的错觉，连被放血放到昏厥的时候都没有这么胆战心惊，明明那个人的动作可以称得上温柔……或许是优雅地进食，陆离恍惚地想。

发梢一松，手腕一凉，柔软坚韧的发带瞬间换了个位置被紧紧缚好。

衣结被拉开，衣带被抽掉，最隐秘的部位也如新月般渐渐崭露。

陆离惶惑不安到了极点，看不见的眼睛里浮上一层水汽，犹自不甘心地扭挣着，动作却因为沉重的压制而快不起来，反倒像是在姗姗绽放。

那人双手握住陆离细瘦的腰肢，轻柔的抚弄既像要安慰又充满情色，单膝屈起顶在陆离双腿之间，迫他打开，鼻尖游滑而下，在大腿内侧和腿根处深深地嗅着，呼吸越来越急促，急促到近乎喘息，最后整张脸都极为贪恋地贴上蹭来蹭去，甚至犹觉不够地一手攥住陆离两只脚踝拉起抬高——

缓慢而不容抗拒地进入的时候，陆离细细地吸气，勉力适应这钝重的疼痛，连矫情的精力都没有。

随后而至的是温柔而坚定的抽送，深深浅浅，漫长难捱，像是失眠时怎么数也数不到尽头的羊群，陆离在昏迷前想。

竹席的纹路细细密密地拓印在汗湿的白皙脊背上。


	6. 蓬山此去

叽叽喳喳的鸟鸣从窗外传来，昭示着清晨的到来。

竹榻上无声无息地趴着一具雪白的身体，胡乱裹着被单，露出青青紫紫的吻痕，长发漆黑散乱，几绺蜿蜒在后背上，黑白分明。

良久，先是手指动了动，然后是一声低低的呻吟，陆离睁开眼睛，依然是一片无边的黑暗。

他撑起上半身，想要坐起来的时候却发现腰腿都是软的，复又趴回榻上，又过了许久，慢慢蜷缩成小小的一团，无声地细细发抖，一小片儿竹席不一会儿被洇湿成浅浅的青褐色。

后面还是湿哒哒黏糊糊的，陆离终是咬着牙齿硬着头皮下了地，摸索着用屋里储的清水洗了身子。

折腾到下午，陆离才算是收拾停当。不能再继续住下去了。他想。

又发了一下午的呆，等到暮色四合的时候，陆离砍了一根竹子，简单地削成了手杖，悄无声息地下了山。

云霄山脉一带的城镇与村庄有天下第一大派坐镇，百年来无山匪盗贼之忧，路不拾遗夜不闭户。陆离一路走过，入耳即是鸡鸣犬吠、万家烟火之声，一片详和。

赶了一夜的路，天蒙蒙亮的时候，陆离恰好来到一座城门外。 

守备打着哈欠开放城门，看见门外的陆离后一怔，睡意都飞了。 

“赶的早啊。”侧身让过，笑着打了个招呼。 

陆离也是微笑颔首：“大人辛苦了。” 

守备没料到他会这样说，受宠若惊地嘿然一笑：“哪里的话，书生言重了。” 

原来是把自己当成了赶路的读书人。陆离不置可否地笑了笑，脚步未停。 

待他进得城内，守备才挠了挠后脑勺：“这书生模样倒是齐整，只那双眼睛，怎么瞧着直愣愣的？” 

这边陆离却是想进城讨碗水喝，他虽然不怎么进食，但行了一夜免不了口渴。 

只是清晨时分，大街上清静得很，店铺大多还没开门。 

就在陆离磨磨蹭蹭走在街上的时候，一个人衣衫不整地从一间门楣上写作“青乐坊”的小楼里走出来，正正将他看了个满眼。

那人皮相却是风流俊俏，剑眉星目里不见雅正只见痞气，脸颊上尚有一道微红的抓痕，怕是头夜里胡天胡地的时候被哪个小情儿挠的。

那人只愣神片刻，便当机立断地往陆离跟前一杵——顺心顺意地撞了个满怀。 

“哎呦喂！这大清早的谁这么不长眼睛啊？！”

肢体相触的一瞬间，陆离不由自主地抖了一下，被那人不动声色地捕捉到了。

陆离以为是因为自己看不见才撞了人，手忙脚乱地从那人身上退开，口中一个劲儿地道歉：“对不住对不住。”

那人朝地上唾了口涶沫，斜斜冲陆离挑了挑下巴，举止说不出的惫赖：“怎么？冲撞了你何爷，一句对不住就想搪塞过去？”

“……”陆离从未见过如此得理不饶人之人。

那人见他无言，心中喜道是碰上个软柿子，更是肆无忌惮：“赔礼道歉，怎么也得拿出诚意不是？”

陆离没听出这话里的刁钻味儿，只道是自己真真诚诚地道个歉，这事儿也就过去了，没由来心中松了一口气：“那这位……何爷，在下要怎样做才算拿出诚意呢？”

那泼皮却是摆手一嗨：“我何青钱也不是那等刻薄刁钻之人，今日遇上你，甚是合我眼缘，不如就认我作大哥如何？你做了我兄弟，那方才这茬儿便是兄弟嬉闹，又算得了什么？何况今后有我罩着你，在这河阳府便是横着走也无人说甚。小兄弟意下如何呀？”说到最后一句已经把手臂搭在陆离肩膀上。

“这……”陆离面露难色。

“嗯？你可是瞧不起我？”那唤做何青钱的泼皮变脸忒快，方才说到认兄弟还一脸欣喜相见恨晚，仿若是菩萨低眉，这会子却又柳眉倒竖凤眼圆睁，活似个怒目金刚。

何青钱攥着陆离的衣领往上一提，仗着自己个高块大，愣是把人拎得脚尖踮地站立不牢。

站不牢的陆离本能地双手扒着何青钱的那只拳头，整个人都挂在他手臂上一般。疾声连道：“不敢不敢。”

何青钱暗搓搓地感受着手臂上传来的触感，发觉这具身子不柔而韧、肥瘦合宜，简直人间尤物，于是内心越发欢喜，更是铁了心要缠上陆离。

面上却一副将信将疑的神情，心有不甘似的放开了陆离的衣领，大发慈悲地说：“那你先应了我一个要求吧。”

陆离听了这话有些犹疑不定，他觉得自己不应该与世人有过多牵扯，却听见那何青钱越来越不耐烦的急促呼吸和周围越聚越多指指点点的人声，不免焦急，遂含含糊糊地一点头：“唔。”

何青钱这才得逞似的一笑，露出一口白牙来：“你让我画三幅小像吧。”


	7. 茕茕白兔

“三幅小像？”陆离迷茫地重复道。

“没错，”何青钱说着又上手搂过了陆离的肩膀，在他耳畔状若好心道，“你别看兄弟我这样，咱好歹也是个靠本事吃饭的画师。这青乐坊里的姑娘小倌，哪个不是上赶着巴巴地求我给他画像？今儿爷心情好，你算是蛹打呼噜——捡着了。”

若论坑蒙拐骗欺男霸女，甭说是避世已久的陆离，便是放眼整个河阳府，恐怕也没有人能及得上这位何青钱何大爷了。他若成心想拐人，岂有失手的道理？陆离就这样被半哄半骗地挟进了青乐坊里。

这会儿正是清晨，青乐坊一派安静，混不见夜里喧嚣迷醉的影子。陆离被扒着肩膀搂着腰，浑身说不出的不自在，虽然看不见，但进门后迎面的暖风带着兜头一阵甜腻的脂粉香，更是让他不适。

何青钱熟门熟路地携着陆离登堂入室，原来这小楼后面别有洞天。从抄手游廊穿过一座山水庭园，又由穿堂入了一进大院落。陆离只觉得方才楼里的暖香尽散，扑鼻是清爽的草木芳气。

“砰！”地一声，何青钱踢开了厢房的雕花木门，把陆离攘进了屋中。

陆离目不能视，但脚下的触感是某种绵密的地毯，鼻端浮动着混杂在一起的纸墨香和颜料的微妙气味。

“小兄弟姓甚名谁？家住何处啊？”何青钱进屋后倒真的开始铺纸捉笔了，随意地问着话。

“在下陆离，家住云霄山。”陆离被安置在一处软塌上倚坐着，慢慢放松下来。

何青钱隔着一方宽阔的几案站着，把画笔的一端衔在口中闲闲咬着，邪肆贪婪的目光居高临下地舔舐着那榻上之人的每一寸轮廓，却并不急着落笔。

“哦？那可巧了，我有个朋友，也住云霄山，三个月前我也为他画了一幅像呢。”何青钱舔了舔画笔的毫锋。

“是吗……”陆离不甚在意地应着。

忽听得一声尖锐而怪异不似人声的腔调在这屋子里响起来：“心肝儿肉！好宝贝儿！让爷尝尝你那张小嘴儿！甜不甜！甜不甜！”

陆离吓了一跳，连忙从榻上站起来，无神的眼睛转向不远处声音传来的方向。

何青钱却是笑骂道：“嗐！你个扁毛畜生！”

又对陆离道：“陆兄甭管它，是小弟我养的鹦鹉。”

陆离刚要放下心，却听得那鹦鹉竟开始用那副破锣嗓子唱了起来：“戏调初微拒，柔情已暗通。低鬟蝉影动，回步玉尘蒙。转面流花雪，登床抱绮丛。鸳鸯交颈舞，翡翠合欢笼。……”

陆离听得这淫词艳曲，颇为尴尬，手脚都不知道该放在哪里。

何青钱则是惬意得很，甚至轻轻应和着哼唱了起来：“眉黛羞频聚，朱唇暖更融。气清兰蕊馥，肤润玉肌丰。无力慵移腕，多娇爱敛躬。汗光珠点点，发乱绿松松。……”声音清亮低回，本就轻俗香艳的字句被他唱得暧昧放纵。

何青钱画个画也不老实，一会儿站着，一会儿单腿踩在矮凳上，一会儿又整个人伏在宽阔的几案上，偶尔洗涮画笔也似戏水，轻飘飘地在青瓷笔洗里有一搭没一搭地撩过来、撩过去，溅起微小而潮湿的水声。

陆离手心里渐渐汗涔涔的，原本白皙的两颊也因浮上的热烫而微微泛起一层粉色起来，眼睫不安地眨巴眨巴。

不知煎熬了多久，方才听到一句：“画好了。”简直如闻仙乐。

何青钱捧起纸张吹干颜料，绕过作画的案几朝陆离走去，走到近前才恍然想起似的说：“我忘记了，你看不见。真是可惜呀可惜！”

陆离顿了一下，小心地措辞道：“既然已经画好，不知何公子可否放我离去……”

何青钱嗐了一声，随意将画纸往案几上一扔，一手叉腰一手放在陆离耳畔的墙壁上，将他困住了才慢慢俯身贴近了说道：“说好了要画三幅的，这才画了一幅，难道陆兄是那等背信弃义之人？”

陆离感受到近在咫尺的陌生男子的鼻息，反射性地后仰，后脑勺险些磕到墙上，却被何青钱眼疾手快地拿手一垫：“陆兄别着急，我自然相信陆兄的为人。这第二幅小像嘛，我也构思好了，就画一副月下美人图。陆兄暂且歇息在我这里，等晚上了就开工。”

说完也不待陆离反应，自去拉铃唤人过来吩咐准备一应吃食了。

陆离心里总是不踏实，饭也没吃几口，水倒是喝了不少，何青钱还找来几个唱小曲的，咿咿呀呀无非是那些男欢女爱的。

陆离坐立不安地过了一个白天，好容易熬到了晚上，何青钱牵起他系在腰间的衣带，把他引到了一处开阔的露天场地。  
陆离只觉得呼吸的空气里弥漫着热腾腾水汽，迟疑地问道：“这里是……”

何青钱手上骤然用力一挣，扯开了陆离的腰带：“嘻嘻，这里是青乐坊有名的温泉啊。”

陆离正手忙脚乱地拢起衣襟，冷不防被一只手用力一推，跌落到一池温暖荡漾的泉水里。那罪魁祸首倒是在岸上笑得打鸣：“莫非我忘记告诉陆兄了？我要画的这第二幅小像，是月下美人出浴图啊。”


	8. 温泉水滑

骤然跌入水中，陆离慌里慌张很是扑腾了几下，不少水进了肚，庆幸的是这池水不算深，陆离挣扎着站起身，泉水只堪堪漫到胸口。

何青钱看着他本就散开的衣襟在水中越发挂不住了，锁骨下面的一小片胸膛露出的越来越多，素色的衣衫浸了水，紧紧贴合着身体的肌理轮廓，甚至渐渐变得半透，起不到蔽体的作用了，那原本乖乖把自己藏起来的两颗粉色茱萸开始若隐若现而不自知，真是可怜又可爱。何青钱的眸色转深。

陆离偏偏在这时抬头用那双看不见的眼睛望向他，湿漉漉的眼睫像是哭过一样，细秀的眉头微微蹙起，仿佛在无声控诉，偏偏却又怯生生的，水淋淋的头发有几绺沾在洁白的颈子和胸膛上，可怜极了——

可怜得让何青钱想更多地欺负他一点。啊，真是伤脑筋呢，我平时对待情人都是很温柔的，可是谁让你这么好欺负呢。他不无恶意地想。

一旁的小厮放下笔墨纸砚等一干物品刚要禀报，何青钱却头也不回地挥手让人下去了，然后看也不看那些画具一眼，径自踏入了池中，如信步闲庭一般涉水缓缓靠近了今晚的猎物。

“这坊里的下人粗手笨脚的，连个墨都研不好，不知陆兄可否帮我呢？”

陆离被逼退至池壁处，退无可退：“其实……我也挺笨的。真的。”

……何青钱一向自诩迷人的招牌表情有一瞬间的碎裂。

“陆兄说笑了。该不会是连这个小忙都不愿意帮，才故意推辞吧？”重新进入状态的何青钱说道。

“这都被你都看出来了……”陆离从善如流道。

何青钱顿了一下，索性丢掉了本就几乎没有的耐心，嗤了一声道：“懒得跟你扯皮。喏，我这根墨锭可是很贵重的，握好了。”话音未落就一手撩起衣摆，一手把陆离的柔荑按在了自己早就勃起的尘柄上，强迫他握住。

陆离只觉得手中这根，比温泉水还要滚烫三分，硬挺坚硕，粗长可怖，筋肉虬结，狰狞万分。陆离惊慌地连忙要松开，却连同另一只手也被锁住扣在了这柄尘根上。

何青钱说话间吐息尽数吹在陆离面上：“怎么样？爷的本钱不少吧？”也不知他的两只大掌是如何动作的，任凭陆离怎么挣动回缩，都抽不掉手，反而像是在抚摸挑逗他那根东西似的。

“你……你放开……”陆离急道。

“我当然可以放手啊，但是，你要是也放手的话，我可就……”何青钱用鼻尖蹭了蹭陆离的耳垂，气息喷洒在陆离细嫩的耳朵上惹来一阵缩瑟，得逞地笑道，“我可就亲你了。”话音一落果然放开了手。

陆离顾忌他的话，一时间撒手也不是，不撒手也不是，僵持着不敢动。

何青钱则是一副“谅你也不敢”的得意笑容，两臂环过陆离向后探去，插在池壁和陆离的脊背之间，大掌钻入早已没什么存在感的衣物，抚摸着陆离柔滑的背部，粗砺的指腹缓缓摩挲。

“你这身皮子吸人手。”何青钱紧紧盯着陆离的眼睛说道，执著于这场单方面的对视。

陆离张了张嘴，却终是说不出什么话来，只羞红了耳朵尖，无措地扇动眼睫。

那双大掌自上而下地抚摸，渐渐滑向了陆离的臀部。何青钱心里暗自发出满足的叹息，只觉入手是柔韧至极的两瓣圆屁股，弹性极佳，收紧手指的话还会有细嫩的软肉从指缝里漏出来。

真是个好屁股，天生欠肏。何青钱心想。

“陆兄，墨锭要在砚台上研磨才能出墨呀，你说是不是？”

陆离原本因为紧张而绷紧的臀部都被他给揉搓软乎了，不知道他这又是要唱哪一出，抿着嘴巴不接话。

“啧。”何青钱看着他这副委委屈屈的模样，更是心痒难耐，两手的食指同时探入陆离的后庭捻动起来，“爷还是亲手洗砚吧。”

陆离往前躲，像是在投怀送抱；往后躲，像是在吞进他的手指。咬紧唇边溢出无助的嘤咛。

何青钱听到他的声音气血上涌眼都红了，一把将他翻过身来，让他两手撑住池壁，一手捞过陆离的腰，一手扶着自己那驴玩意儿就往他后庭捅。

许是刚刚做了扩张，又借着温泉水的润滑，陆离觉得并没有昨晚在后山竹舍里那一次疼，只是发胀并伴有异物感。

何青钱待全根没入后爽得倒抽了一口气，感受到这谷道里紧致滚烫，层层叠叠的软肉多情地吸咬着，吞吐着，吮吻着，热切而又坦荡，极尽缠绵悱恻缱绻温柔之能事，一点也不似它害羞的主人。

适应了一会儿，何青钱就开始探索式地捣弄了，还不忘嘴欠地解说：“这研墨啊，还是有讲究的。使用新墨时，应在砚堂施水，轻轻地旋转墨锭，待墨经浸泡稍软后再逐渐地加力磨墨……”

尘根辗过陆离体内某一点时，撞出破碎的呻吟，“唔咿……”

是隐忍难耐的欢愉。

陆离羞耻极了，埋头在手臂上。

何青钱却好似找到了机窍，动作大开大合起来，回回往那一点猛撞去。

“不要……唔咿！”陆离刚要开口叫停就被一记狠顶，听到自己发出的声音臊得全身都笼上一层薄红，逃避似的把脸重新埋在手臂上。

不一会儿，陆离前面释放在泉水里，又很快就被冲散了，谷道里则是一阵缠绞紧缩，让何青钱舒服得头皮发麻，更是开了闸似的捣个不停。陆离只觉得自己腰都被他握得麻了，臀也被撞得生疼。

不知过了多久，越来越累的陆离昏死过去后，何青钱才射。

一面拦着陆离的身子用手指灵活地清理，一面没吃够似的咂咂嘴。

把人安置到房里擦干头发掖好被子之后，何青钱终于开始画画了。


	9. 呕哑嘲哳

何青钱的房门被一脚踹开的时候，他只是在梦中嘟嘟囔囔地翻个身便又继续蒙头睡去，所以叶秋篪进来就看见，如往日一般奢华又凌乱的房内，正当中宽阔的几案上，大大剌剌地铺着一副初成的画作，墨迹还新鲜着——

只一眼，叶秋篪就觉得气血逆行鼻腔湿热，太阳穴青筋乱跳，“铮——”地一声地拔出剑来，指向床上睡得四仰八叉的人：“何青钱！！你辱他作甚！？”

被吼之人毫无性命堪忧的认知，伸个懒腰又打个哈欠，懒懒坐起身，这才皱着眉头不情不愿地睁开眼睛，挠了挠头发才看向情绪激动的叶秋篪，目光大略一扫便了然道：“哦，你姘头？”

叶秋篪闻言更是气急，直接提剑扑上刺去。

何青钱见他动真格的了，急忙矮身一滚，嗷嗷叫着下得床来，手边碰到的东西看也不看便接二连三地连忙抓起，一气乱扔，去格挡叶秋篪凌厉的剑势。

南海珊瑚？我扔！被一剑击碎。

波斯象牙？我扔！被一剑击碎。

前朝古籍？我扔！被一剑击碎。

乐大师限量版拼装机关小人？这个不能扔。

一时间金玉相撞之声叮叮当当，珠钗曳地，环珮迤逦，金石古玩更是碎了一地。间或夹杂着一两声痛呼惨叫，还有一旁看热闹不嫌事大的绿毛鹦鹉不合时宜地说着欢场上的调笑话。场面一度十分混乱。

何青钱一边上蹿下跳，一边分神说话：“叶秋篪！叶少侠！叶大侠！有话好好说行不行？我就是一个小小的画师而已啊！咱干的就是这一行，职业所迫啊！你思想要不要这么龌龊啊？画个出浴图就一定跟那人有一腿吗？我还画了你的小像载入江湖美人谱了呢怎么不见你跟我搞啊……”居然还倒打一耙。

叶秋篪却似乎真的把这番狡辩听进去了，缓下了剑势。不错，他就是在河阳府的大街上寻人时，看到了街头巷尾人人传阅的《江湖美人谱（日刊）》封面上陆离的画像才过来问何青钱要人的。可是侧目看向几案上这幅——又隐隐有流鼻血的趋势，于是赶紧转过脸质问罪魁祸首：“那你为什么偏偏要画这种有辱斯文的画像？”

何青钱趁他不好意思看那副画的档口，眼疾手快地把画像收了起来：“这叫艺术！艺术你懂不懂啊！你是年轻有为的侠客不要学那些满脑子酸臭腌臜的腐儒啊！”

“一派胡言，不知羞耻。”叶秋篪瞪着他，“快把阿离还我！”

何青钱这才发现哪里不对劲——昨晚明明把大美人洗干净放床上了，这会儿却不见了。

“呃……你先不要激动啊，那个大美人啊，他……”何青钱一对眼珠子飞快地转动，一边用手指敲脑门做出思考的动作，一边不着痕迹地踱步向门口走去，心里思量着在这云霄派首席大弟子的飞光剑下有几成逃生的可能。

余光里忽然瞥见房梁上有什么东西，定睛一看，愣住了。

叶秋篪见他莫名停下，也顺着他的目光看去，只见屋梁上插着一纸薄薄的帖子，一角钉入木梁寸许深，足可见发帖人内功之深厚。

何青钱见叶秋篪飞身要取下帖子，脱口而出：“当心有毒！”

话音没落叶秋篪就已经落地了，手里是隔着一方帕子捏住的那枚帖子，帖子上印着莲花与骷髅的纹样。

何青钱和叶秋篪对视一眼，两人心下了然。

是魔教。


	10. 安能辨我

【七日后

放鹤亭】

印着莲花和骷髅纹样的帖子上只有这六个字。

叶秋篪不死心地把帖子检查了一遍又一遍，还对着日光细细地看，依然什么也没有。

“如果我没猜错的话……陆兄应该是被魔教掳走了……”何青钱心虚地不敢看叶秋篪的眼睛。

叶秋篪手不自觉捏紧，那张质感极好的纸都被捏皱了。

而陆离这边，一觉醒来，并没有第一时间发现自己被掳走了，毕竟他也看不见。

反倒是一个娇媚得有点刻意的女声自报家门：“陆郎君醒了？奴家小字迦罗，特意将你请来圣教做客呢！”

“……”陆离不知道说什么，毕竟对方是个女子，却能趁他睡着的时候把他从何青钱那里绑走，甚至还知道他的姓名。他的身份现在大概算是俘虏？难道要躺在床上跟绑匪说“你好”？是不是不太礼貌？总之先坐起来吧。

陆离坐起来伸脚下床，摸了摸身下的毯子，似乎是一种用羊毛做的织物，绵软而轻薄。陆离脚上没有穿鞋，感受到地上也铺着一种毡毯，更加厚实粗糙一些。

刚刚那女子已经告诉他现在身处何地了，他听闻过这个教派，从西域传来，名为芬陀利教，教众自称圣教，中原武林则称他们为魔教。

迦罗看他如此淡定的做派，好奇地问：“你不害怕吗？”

陆离仔细地感受了一下自己的内心才认真回答：“不害怕。你若是想加害于我，何必等到我醒来？”

迦罗咯咯笑了起来：“你倒是不傻。你跟叶秋篪是什么关系？他很看重你。”

陆离愣了一下，心道捉我来此地怕是与叶秋篪有关，但自己也只认识他两日而已，便如实道：“姑娘可能误会了。我与叶少侠非亲非故，至今才相识两日。”

迦罗闻言一把抓住他的手开心地说：“你叫我姑娘？”

“……有何不妥吗？我不太清楚贵教的习俗……”陆离想抽回手，却发现迦罗的手虽然是随随便便一抓却如铁钳一般紧紧的，而且似乎比自己的手还大？

“哈哈哈哈……不，非常合适。奴家很是喜欢。”迦罗欢欢喜喜亲了陆离的脸颊一口，把他吓了一跳，万幸的是迦罗没有进一步的动作了，陆离安慰自己这只是芬陀利教的一种礼节。

“奴家会跳舞，可惜你看不见，不如奴家弹扎木年给你听吧。”虽然不知道迦罗为什么忽然这么高兴，但她浑然忘了叶秋篪的事还是让陆离下意识松了一口气。

迦罗起身取下挂在墙壁上的扎木年，转轴拨弦试了几个音，就开始弹奏起来，脚腕上佩戴的一串银铃也被极有技巧地控制着发出恰到好处的空灵和音，前奏响过之后，口中还语速极快地唱了起来，陆离听不太清，但欣悦的歌声陪着欢畅的曲调，让他此时此刻真正放松下来。

一曲罢，迦罗一边珍惜地抚拭着自己的琴，一边得意地问道：“陆郎君，奴家弹奏得如何呀？”

陆离略一思忖，由衷称赞道：“有‘昵昵儿女语，恩怨相尔汝’之声。陆某如听仙乐。”

迦罗听得此言却悄悄红了脸，明知对面人是个瞎子却心慌得不敢看他，仿佛被洞察了心事的少女一般。

良久才掩饰一般说道：“哼，那是你没听过姐姐的歌声，那才叫如！听！仙！乐！”说罢羞恼似的跑走了，留下陆离一个人在房里莫名其妙。


	11. 环珮空归

陆离左等右等，也不见有人来，干脆摸索着往屋外走去。步出门中，一阵风呼啸吹来，扬起他长长的头发和宽大的衣袂，风里有旷远自由的味道，舒爽极了。他眯起眼睛，平展双臂，怀念起凭虚御空的感觉。

他看不见的是，自己正站在一座塔楼的顶层大露台上，塔楼高耸入云，四面皆是空旷，偶尔有洁白的鸽子扑啦啦拍着翅膀划过绀碧的天穹。

忽然一道清冷的质问声从斜旁凌空叱来：“你怎么在这里？”

陆离回头“望”向声音的方向，有点拿不准来者的身份和性别：“这个问题，在下也很想知道答案。”

来人一袭黑衣，与迦罗的长相别无二致，俱是脸色极白，唇色极红，但他二人平时的服色不同，江湖上倒也无人弄混。当然这些，陆离本人都是看不见的。

那人待看到陆离的脸后怔愣了一下，下一瞬又一把掐住了他的脖子：“你不是圣教弟子。说，你是谁？怎么进来的？”

陆离万万没想到他会突然对自己出手，就这样毫无防备地被扼住了咽喉命脉，随着那铁钳般的大手逐渐施力，渐渐地喘不上气来。虽然不会死，但是这样也会很痛苦啊。

就在陆离下意识地挣扎着去抠那只给自己带来痛苦的手时，一个惊讶而焦急的声音道：“快住手！姐姐！”

那人这才把陆离往地上一丢，松了手：“不要叫我姐姐，叫我左护法。”

迦罗正蹲在陆离旁边扶住他查看伤势，闻言只是撇了撇嘴，却终是没说什么。

“咳咳咳咳……左护法，在下陆离，并非江湖中人，这其中是不是有什么误会？”

“姐姐，你不要管了，是我把陆郎君掳来的，已经跟教主禀报过了。这人我还有用呢，你可不能把他伤着了。”

左护法看了他一眼，神情莫辨，最后还是对迦罗道：“你过来，给我说清楚。”

迦罗应了，看陆离应是没什么大碍，便左手从他后背揽过，右手由膝弯一抄，轻轻巧巧地把陆离打横抱了起来，进屋安置在床上，又拉着陆离的一只手引他摸到悬着的半截绳结，温声道：“陆郎君，你且安心住下，不要到处走动，有什么需要的拉一拉这绳铃，就有人过来听你吩咐啦。奴家去去就回。”

于是陆离又一个人了。无妨，千百年来他早已习惯了。

不知过了多久，迦罗回来了，身后跟着一众人等，拿着丰盛的食物。

“陆郎君，奴家请你喝酒呀。”迦罗拍了拍手，那些人把食物放在地毯中央的胡桃木矮长几案上就又安静地退下。

陆离没有说好，也没有说不好，反正他一个瞎子，似乎天然就没有选择的权力。

迦罗也不在意他的冷淡，心情高涨地酙满了两只夜光杯，把陆离扶到长几旁席地而坐，自己也在他身边坐了下来，献宝似的把一杯酒塞到他手里，道：“陆郎君，你快尝尝，这酒你肯定没喝过。”

陆离略觉好笑，当即也不推辞，轻轻尝了一口，品了品道：“这大约是窖藏三十年的换骨醪吧，确实极为难得。”

迦罗惊讶地瞪大了眼睛：“陆郎君，没想到你连年份都能说对啊！”

复又欢喜道：“美酒易得，懂酒之人却难得，这换骨醪等了三十年等来你这个知己，也不枉此生了！”

两人又饮了几杯，陆离还不觉如何，迦罗却已现微醺之态，用飞着红云的脸颊和下巴在陆离的肩头上轻轻蹭动。陆离觉得他是个姑娘，方欲闪避，却听得他用呢喃的口吻絮絮地诉说起来。

“我小时候，就住在酒坊里。

“说是酒坊，其实就是个破屋子，常年飘散着发酵失败的臭味。

“不知为何，自从我和姐姐出生之后，我爹就再也酿不成酒了，不是发酸就是发臭。

“酿不出酒就没有钱，我爹就打我和姐姐出气。

“姐姐这时候总会护着我，挨下最重的那几鞭几棍。

“我娘是个疯子，但是我听说她以前是官家小姐，家里遭了歹人，男丁都被杀光，女子都被掳走，又转手卖给了我爹。

“我娘有一个自小定了亲的青梅竹马，自然不愿意跟着我爹过日子，总想着逃跑。她跑一次，我爹就打她一次，直到有一次用石头砸破了脑袋，醒来后就疯傻了。

“我爹说傻了好，傻了就不跑了。

“后来就有了我和姐姐。

“从那以后，我娘生孩子落下了病根儿，我爹自然舍不得拿钱给一个疯子看病，拖了几年就死掉了。

“我爹仍是打人。有一次，我爹不知道发了什么狂，发了狠地打我和姐姐，实在是太疼了，我们就跑出来到了街上，我爹追出来继续打，像是要把我俩活生生地打死。

“是教主救了我们。

“他杀了我爹，又一把火烧了酒坊。

“他问我们愿不愿意入圣教。

“姐姐拉着我跪下给他磕头……”

陆离便静静听着，也不插话，也不推开他了。

迦罗声音低哑，说到最后却又笑了起来：“你知道吗？其实我娘偶尔也有不发疯的时候，那时她虽然谈不上温柔，却也会好好地对我说话，轻轻地摸我的脸。”

说到此处他扬起下巴抵住陆离的胸口，抬眼去看他的眼睛，仿佛明知他看不见却仍是要一探究竟：“你，是生下来就看不见吗？”  
陆离道：“不是。”却也不再多说了。

迦罗有点失望，半撒娇半赌气道：“那你陪我喝酒。”

“……已经在喝了。”

“要喝到我的两倍！”

“……”


	12. 铫煎黄蕊

酒酣耳热后，陆离也有些醉了，然而一个瞎子，连醉意也是不擅袒露的。

迦罗没骨头似的缠在他身上，可能是蒸腾在血脉里的酒浆挥发成莫名烦闷的热意，热得他口中哼哼唧唧地无意识撒着娇，双手扯开领口的衣物，前胸遒劲隆起的肌肉光滑洁净若隐若现，显出十分健康的色泽，连袖子也撸了起来，露出结实有力的小臂线条。

但凡陆离的眼睛能看见那么一丁点儿的影子光，此时也该发觉这个“姑娘”有点不对劲了，可惜他并没有。

所以陆离只是有些迟疑并略显笨拙地摸了摸他的头劝道：“迦罗姑娘，你醉了。还是早些休息吧。”

迦罗笑得眉眼弯弯，像只得意的小狐狸：“陆郎君多虑了，这点醉意在奴家眼里还算不得什么。今夜正值良辰好景，我们不如以这美酒相佐，做些快乐的事吧？”

陆离没想到这个“姑娘家”竟如此大胆露骨，连忙起身道：“时候不早了，陆某不能毁了姑娘的清誉，告辞。”

迦罗本是倚在他身上，陆离猛然起身，他顿时失了依靠，身子一歪，就势抱住了陆离的小腿。

“陆郎君，奴家保证会让你快活的。”他打蛇随棍上似的攀住陆离，身子故意往下一沉把他坠得重新坐在地上，四脚着地爬过去按着他的胸膛轻巧一推，陆离就成了一个仰面躺着任君采撷的姿势。

“迦罗姑娘！你……”

“嘘……”迦罗一手竖起食指抵住陆离的唇，一手按住他的胸膛，整个人跨坐在陆离的身上，制住他的动作，眼睛里似乎有无数的小钩子，极媚地飞快扫了一眼陆离涨红的面皮，勾唇笑了起来，“陆郎君无需担心，一切交给奴家就好。”

陆离还待说些什么，却感到身上的人隔着衣物一把握住了他的尘根！

如此脆弱敏感之处被人拿捏住，他顿时不敢轻举妄动了。

迦罗似乎是为了方便动作特意往下挪了挪，腾出手撩起了他长长的衣摆，整个人钻进了陆离宽大的下裳里。

陆离趁机双手撑起上半身，奋力蜷起双腿脚下蹬地往后退，还没退两步就被人握着腰胯一把拖了回来，上身也再次栽倒在地上。

陆离能感到那处被注视着，呼吸不由得变得有些急促。

似是打招呼一般，迦罗隔着一层薄薄的衣料舔了舔那物，待到口中唾液将布料濡湿，黏腻地贴在上面，便能清晰地显出秀气笔挺的轮廓来。含在口中细细地吸咬一番后，迦罗笃定地笑道：“陆郎君，你硬了。”声音从衣摆下传出来，听得耳中有些闷闷的。

陆离仰躺在地毯上，墨云般的黑发铺了一地，双手紧紧地握拳放在耳畔，又舒服又难受。

迦罗这才解开陆离的绑带，把他的亵裤轻而易举地褪下了些许，有微弱凉意的空气触及泛着酒热的裸露肌肤，激起人的紧张情绪。

陆离的下面光溜溜的洁白，玉管般的尘根不大不小，很适合拿在手中把玩，此时它却楞楞地翘起，仿佛还带着几分无辜。

迦罗却不再管它，开始亲吻陆离的柔软的小腹。舌尖偶尔卷进圆圆的肚脐里打着旋儿，胡作非为地搅弄心神。

等到陆离的小腹酸酸软软地抽搐时，迦罗才放过它，去啃咬左髋凸出的一片胯骨，舌头顺着左边的腹股沟向下滑过，留下一串湿漉漉的红痕，又在腿根处流连忘返，虔诚地亲吻着那里常见不见天日的细嫩肌肤……

陆离气喘吁吁，额头和颈窝沁出湿汗，只觉得自己仿佛在经历着一场最温柔的酷刑。

直到他的下面彻底变得一塌糊涂，尘根难耐地吐露出汁液，迦罗才仿佛预告一般道：“陆郎君，奴家要吃掉你了哦。”

话虽如此，他却没有急着一口吞进去，而是亲了亲它圆润的顶端，把唇上都沾染了晶亮的体液。像是存心使坏一般，歪着脑袋在柱身上烙下细细碎碎的一串亲吻，把那液体蹭得到处都是，这才开始慢慢将它含入口中。

陆离瞬间失神，待他意识回笼后只发现自己正双腿环着那人的脖子，脚心蹬在他背上用力地朝自己下面压。这种滋味是在是太要命了……他用手背覆在那双无用的眼上，绝望地想。

迦罗也并没有他表现出来的那么游刃有余——陆离的东西擦着他的上颚捅进去的时候，他毫无防备，被刺激得闷声呛了几下，结果喉头一阵收缩，裹着那根东西就是一番绞缠，让陆离神飞魄散。

但他很快就调整好了节奏，一边双手托着他的屁股往自己嘴里送，一边适应陆离的频率主动吞吐，舌头也不忘搔刮着柱身，方方面面都照顾到。没过多久，他就感到自己掌中包着的两瓣绷得紧紧的臀肉一哆嗦，于是心下了然地配合着一吸，陆离就全射在他的嘴里了。

陆离整个人空了好些时候，回过神来就已经是两人额头相抵呼吸相闻并排侧卧的场景了，而且自己的亵裤早就不知所踪，下面是空的，仅盖着衣摆罢了。

他方才竟然那样对待了一个姑娘……深深的自责涌上心头。

迦罗仿佛看出了他心中所想，抬起手抚上他的脸，轻轻擦去颊边的汗水，温声说道：“陆郎君，奴家不觉得委屈。能让你快活，奴家心里也快活。”又埋首在他颈侧，羞赧般低语道：“须作一生拚，尽君今日欢。”

陆离心中不免酸软，就着相拥的姿势慢慢睡去。

迦罗听到他呼吸渐缓，才把手伸进自己衣内抚慰自己，直至后半夜才平静下来。


	13. 一去紫台

翌日清晨，悠扬的鸽哨声在窗外遥遥响起，陆离从睡梦中醒来的时候，发现自己仍是与迦罗相拥而眠的姿势。忆起昨日的荒唐放纵，陆离又是一阵脸热。

他小心翼翼地把搭在自己腰间的手臂挪开，从迦罗的怀抱中轻轻退了出来。坐起身后想了想，又摸索着找到一角薄毯搭在了迦罗身上，却怎么也找不到昨夜的亵裤了。

门口传来轻微而克制的脚步声，是早已候在屋外多时的仆从听到屋内响动应声而来，隔着门恭敬问道：“右护法可是要起身了？”  
陆离一时竟不知该不该应声——若是回应，可人家唤的是右护法；若是不回应，可他现下确实该起床洗漱了。

正当他进退两难的时候，迦罗哼哼唧唧着醒来了：“唔……咳，打水进来吧。”说着一把掀开毯子，凑到陆离跟前去，环着他窄窄的腰，笑盈盈地问道：“陆郎君，昨夜睡得可好？”

陆离嗯嗯应着，却不防被一口亲在了脸颊上，早间好不容易消下去的热意这下轰地卷土重来。

始作俑者却笑着解释道：“早安吻。”说罢就要松开他的腰身去洗漱了，却没想到，原本羞赧得几乎要昏厥过去的那人，居然飞快地在他脸上也有样学样地浅浅一吻，还咕哝着说了一句什么。

迦罗简直受宠若惊，他着实没有料到陆离会回应自己！当下便也不急着洗漱了，捉住陆离的双手便按在自己的胸口，任凭他怎么抽回也不放，晶亮的大眼睛盯着他势必要讨个说法：“陆郎君，你说什么？奴家没有听清。你可否再说一遍？”

陆离慌乱之中也没觉出掌下硬梆梆的胸肌有哪里不对，为难地默了片刻，见他没有要放手的意思，便知这是无论如何也要得到他想听的答案了，这才稍微提高了声音，又说了一遍。

虽然声音依然低低的，迦罗这回却听清了，漆黑的瞳孔以肉眼可见的速度放大，里面像是无声地炸开了两簇墨色的烟花。于是这一天，仆从们都满头雾水地看着自家这个好端端走妖娆路线的右护法一点儿也不妖娆地持续傻笑了一整个早晨。

用过一碟素丝卷、一碟粢饭糕、一碟樱桃饆饠并两盏馎饦汤当作早间小食后，迦罗牵起陆离的手郑重道：“陆郎君，奴家要带你去见我们教主，你可愿意？”

陆离刚要开口说话就听得迦罗急忙松开手打断他：“没关系没关系！你不愿意我们就不去见了！嗯，不去见了！”

陆离略觉好笑地轻轻摇了摇头，主动牵起他的手道：“我愿意。”

迦罗觉得陆离给自己的惊喜有点多，不确定地问道：“你不怕吗？”

陆离笑道：“你们教主看到不合格的父亲当街虐打孩童，没有视而不见反而出手相助，我想他不是坏人。”

迦罗方欲扬起唇角，却又听他放低了声音道：“何况你一个姑娘家都不怕，我身为男子，理当保护你的，当然更不能怕。”

本是甜言蜜语，可迦罗听在耳中只觉慌乱，只因这片刻的温情都是他隐瞒了真实性别换来的美梦，不知梦醒后，那人是否还能如今日一般同他言笑晏晏。

最终只是极为难看地勉强笑了笑，所幸陆离也看不见他的脸色。

两人十指相扣从塔楼内的旋转阶梯走下来的途中，遇见了一个冷着脸色的人。

迦罗脚步未停，若无其事地跟那人擦肩而过之际，却听那人出声喊住了他：“迦罗。偌大的云霄派牵动着整个江湖甚至朝堂的局势，可不是一个山匪出身被朝廷招安的小小官吏能比的，你一定要冒这个风险吗？”

迦罗身形一顿，却是媚声笑道：“左护法未免顾虑太多了吧？心慈手软，难成大事。既然你的心愿已了，就不要多管奴家的闲事了。”说罢就继续握着陆离的手，头也不回地走下去。

走出塔楼后，陆离忽然出声道：“你很在意你姐姐。”语气里都是笃定。

迦罗马上否认：“才没有。他完成了自己想做的事，却总是泼我冷水，奴家讨厌他。”

陆离摇了摇头：“你说那些话只是为了装出满不在乎的样子罢了，那时我能感到你的手越握越紧，明明就很在意。为什么不告诉她呢？你应该知道她只是在关心你。”

仿佛被说中了心事一般，迦罗烦躁地晃了晃脑袋，郁闷道：“就算说了也只不过徒增烦恼罢了。他的想法是不会改变的。”

陆离不以为然，却也没有再劝。毕竟有些事，旁观者看得再清，也无法为当局者指点迷津，知音亦隔一张琴啊。

走了许久，两人终于来到了教主居住的妙华殿外，迦罗又再三嘱咐道：“我们教主的名讳唤作檀弥离，待会儿见了，你称呼他檀教主即可。你不用害怕，他除了话少了点，别的也无甚可怖。他若问话，你直须如实作答，旁的不必管。我会陪着你的。”

陆离觉出他这一副比自己还紧张的样子，不免忍俊不禁，再三点头。

芬陀利教的教主檀弥离平素好静，不喜有人相扰，妙华殿大门紧闭，殿外无人侍立。

迦罗走近殿门外止住，恭敬行礼道：“教主，属下带陆离前来见您了。”

半晌无人回应。

迦罗提高声音又禀了一回。

依然是寂静无声。

迦罗蹙眉刚要再禀，殿门忽然洞开却不见有人，殿内一阵怪风卷来，将陆离裹挟进了殿里，殿门随即“砰！”地关上，把迦罗拦在了门外。

迦罗拍着殿门急道：“教主，陆郎君什么都不知道，您老人家不要为难他啊！”

无人应声。

迦罗又贴紧门缝凝神细听，一片寂静。

良久无法，他咬着唇恨恨一跺脚，转身向来时路走去。心中默道：“陆离，你等我。”


	14. 疑似故人

妙华殿门外，迦罗去找左护法当救兵了，妙华殿内，陆离却是被一股气劲卷入，身不由己地“飞”到了殿堂上所设的七宝座台之下，落地时站立不稳，整个人都扑到了地上。

陆离正要以手撑地起身，却摸到了一双靴子。

他慌忙缩手，却不妨，这靴子的主人用脚勾起了陆离的下巴，迫使他抬起脸，似是细细打量起来。

不久，那人放开了他。

陆离站起身，用袖子擦了擦脸上刚才被那靴子碰到的地方，拱手道：“檀教主。”

半晌无人应声。若不是陆离确定方才确实有人拿脚碰自己的脸，他都要怀疑这里是不是根本没有第二个人了。

就在他拱手拱得都累了的时候，终于有一把宛若流沙般质感的男声问道：“我和你，是不是在哪里见过？”

陆离一愣，随即淡笑道：“圣教徒遍布天下，檀教主见多识广，走南闯北萍水相逢也未必没有可能。”

檀弥离不知可否，神色莫测地看着眼前这个人，宽大的兜帽下斧凿刀刻般立体的脸上不显露分毫情绪，心中却是冷笑：萍水相逢之人，难道会在重逢之时平白生出失而复得之感吗？

陆离等了一会儿没听见他回应，便明白他这是不相信自己的说辞，可是，自三界坍塌独留人界，神魔纷纷应劫绝迹，他虽然逃过一劫却难免受到波及，自此便双目失明了，现在的人界是纯粹的唯物世界，法力这种不遵循唯物法则的东西更是销声匿迹，他从此形同废人过得浑浑噩噩，便是真的与这人见过面，也不可能记得他。

只是不知，他却为何如此在意？

当下也只得按下疑惑不表，坦诚道：“檀教主不信我也无妨，只是陆某绝无道理故意装作不认识您啊。或许，是您的哪位故人与陆某面容相似，让您想起了些许浮光片影呢？”

檀弥离听他反复强调不认识自己、甚至不惜找借口撇清瓜葛，心中莫名羞恼：羞的是他一看见这人就有种失而复得欣喜若狂的情绪不受控制地弥漫上他的心头，恨不得马上牵一牵他的手，然后可以抱一抱他，再然后就、就可以亲亲他了……恼的是居然只有自己一个人有这种感觉，对面的人居然还这么急于摆脱自己、撇清关系！看着他从容开合的那两瓣樱/唇，吐露着自己不想听的话语，只想用什么堵住它！

他这样想的，便也这样做了。

陆离只觉得有什么柔软而濡湿的物什轻轻地触碰着贴上了自己的嘴唇。

他们就在这空旷的大殿里高高的王座上接吻。

大殿里本是宫门紧闭昏暗黯淡，只有一束日光从大殿穹顶上的一扇窄窄的琉璃天窗外照进来，将他二人笼罩其中，仿佛自成一方小小的天地。檀弥离的兜帽也无声地飘落而下，露出他高挺的鼻梁和立体的眉骨，轻闭的眼睫莫名显出几分温柔和虔诚。

也许只有一瞬间，也许过了几百年。


	15. 锦瑟无端

陆离回过神来，慌忙狼狈地侧过脸避开，胸中起伏不定，心绪万千却什么也捕捉不到。

檀弥离则是在触碰到他的那一瞬间就轰然炸开了脑海，有一些片段残影般地掠过他眼前，是他和那人在一个仙境般的地方把酒言欢……可是这光景却显得很遥远，自己在记忆里搜寻个遍也想不起来是何时何地发生的事……

不，那不是他，而是另外一个人的记忆游丝！

他曾在一本古籍中看到过这样的记载：远古时代有三界，天地人神妖魔共存，但是很久以前，不知为何，人类以外的种族仿佛在一夕之间灭绝了，只是，有些实力强横或者执念深重的神魔，在灰飞烟灭时或许会留下一点碎片。这些无主的记忆游丝因缘巧合之下寄生在自己的脑海里，平时没有丝毫存在感，或许刚刚与陆离的触碰恰恰激活了它们……原以为鬼神之说皆是怪谈，没想到竟让自己遇上了。檀弥离想通了其中的关窍，便也镇定下来。此时他再看陆离的目光便有些不善。

“檀教主……这是何意？”陆离侧过脸问道。

做什么一副受害者的姿态，明明我才是那个被你无端波及的人啊。檀弥离心中不平地想。

脱口而出的话就变成了：“就是你想的那个意思，怎么？委屈你了？你不就是个被男人玩的货色么？昨夜跟迦罗……”

“啪！”话还没说完，陆离就发着抖忍无可忍地扇了他一个耳光。

檀弥离却在肌肤相触的瞬间再次被激活的记忆游丝缠绕，这次浮现的画面是他从旁偷看那人含笑的侧颜，蜜一样的目光甜稠欲滴……

檀弥离晃了晃脑袋，想把这些游丝带给自己的干扰甩掉，心房却是不受控制地被那种无法宣诸口的爱慕之情所填满，饱胀，酸软……真是令人厌烦。可是受此影响的他却一时做不出伤害陆离的举动了。而这种受制于人的感觉让他更加不爽了。

陆离颤着嗓子说道：“檀教主身为堂堂芬陀利教教主，居然有窥探下属隐私的喜好么？陆某不才，与迦罗姑娘在情难自禁之时确实有了肌肤之亲，若有幸承蒙不弃，陆某自当会对迦罗姑娘负责……”

檀弥离目光越来越阴鸷了，听着对面的人频频提起另一个男人的名字，还有那所谓的肌肤之亲，让他感到心中仿佛打翻了五味瓶，酸涩有之、嫉妒有之、不甘有之，他把自己的一切负面情绪归因于陆离的存在，报复般怀着恶意打断道：“原来你竟然还不知道么？我倒是迫不及待等着看你的好戏了。”

陆离迷茫了，不知道？不知道什么？什么好戏？他心里莫名涌上不安，却被他强自按捺下去，勉力镇定道：“我听不懂你在说什么。”

檀弥离却不理会他的疑问，自顾自道：“迦罗、姑娘？呵，有趣。”

陆离蹙眉还想说些什么，却听到一阵飞鸟扑翅之声从穹顶上传下来。原来是那琉璃天窗专为檀弥离饲养的鸽子留有往来的空隙，这时就有一只飞来，乖巧地停栖在檀弥离修长有力的手指上。

檀弥离解下绑在信鸽身上的小竹筒，抽出其中的密函，扫了一眼便两指轻轻一捏将它挫成齑粉，抬眼直言道：“有线人报，昆仑老人中的毒是你所解？”


	16. 鱼龙潜跃

陆离闻言身形一顿。百年前，他从一众争夺“神仙血”的江湖血雨腥风中逃出之后，在云霄派开山祖师的帮助下，隐居后山禁地避世，从此他的秘密就慢慢从江湖上销声匿迹了，即使偶尔被人提及，也多以怪诞逸闻的形式出现，说者漫不经心，听者不以为然。渐渐地，自己也松懈下来，难道又要重回那段求生不得求死不能的日子吗……不……

檀弥离见他沉默不语，也不在意，继续耐心道：“巧得很，那是我圣教独门的蛇心毒，以西域的一种叫做乌洛迦的毒蛇为原料，此蛇蜇人必死，唯有西域的一种旃檀香树能治。而蛇心毒中则加入了一味与这旃檀香树相克的药材，中毒者一旦用它解毒，便会药性相克立时毙命。正因如此，蛇心毒可谓无解。”

“……与我何干？”陆离开口时嗓音已经因为声带紧绷而略显喑哑。

“呵，我当然是很想知道，与你何干？”檀弥离踱着悠闲的步子绕到陆离身后，在他耳畔颇具压迫性地低声道：“不如你来告诉我，你究竟是用什么法子解了蛇心毒？莫非……是你藏着连我圣教都不曾记录在案的什么灵丹妙药？还是……用你的血？”

陆离听到最后一句，已是冷汗涔涔，湿透了重重衣背，有种被看透一切的错觉，但他依然咬紧了牙关否认道：“无可奉告。”

檀弥离冷哼了一声，还待再逼问，却在这时，妙华殿门外响起右护法的声音：“教主，属下有要事禀报。”

檀弥离冷冷看了陆离一眼，静默片刻，终是扬声道：“进。”同时随意地一挥手，殿门便开了。

右护法还没迈步，一身红纱的迦罗就抢先进了殿内，来到陆离身边，双手大力握着他的肩膀上下打量：“你没事吧，陆郎君？”说话间还有些气喘吁吁，想是跑得急了。

陆离缓缓摇头，勉强对他笑了笑。

迦罗用手一探他的额头，都是冷汗，当下便半真半假地朝檀弥离抱怨道：“教主，说好了这人我还有用的，您老人家万一把他吓傻了，我可上哪儿找第二个陆郎君啊？”

恰好这时右护法也走到了近前行礼，檀弥离便问道：“迦陵，何事？”

右护法迦陵看了一眼旁边的陆离。

檀弥离便挥手让迦罗带着陆离退下了。

出了妙华殿，殿门在身后重又合上，两人都感觉这一天过得仿佛是好几年。

迦罗体贴地唤来了步辇，二人并排坐在上面，由两个昆仑奴一前一后十分稳妥地抬着。

一路上，陆离都情绪低落地没有说话，迦罗察言观色，也一反常态地保持了沉默。

回到塔楼后，陆离终于开口，却是道：“迦罗，我想一个人静一静。”

迦罗愣了一下，片刻后点头道：“也好。”

陆离感激地冲他颔首，刚要关上房门，却又听迦罗急忙嘱咐道：“陆郎君，你若有什么需要，尽管告诉奴家。”

陆离顿了一下，略一点头却终是关上了门。

陆离在房内背靠墙壁滑坐在地上，并拢两脚蜷起双腿，双手抱膝，额头抵着膝盖，是一个十分没有安全感的姿势。

还不消片刻，外面又响起了敲门声。

陆离姿势不变闷闷道：“迦罗，我什么也不需要，让我一个人就好。”

却听门外是另一个雄雌莫辨的声音：“是我。”


	17. 梦又不成

陆离一怔，起身去开了门：“左护法来找我，是有什么事？”

迦陵站在门外，身后还跟着一众提着食盒的仆从：“教主让我看住你。”

陆离自嘲道：“陆某只不过是一个瞎子罢了，怎值得左护法如此大费周章？”

迦陵道：“这是教主的吩咐，我自当遵循就是了。陆先生，不打算放我进去吗？”

陆离只得侧身让过。

迦陵亲自接过仆从手中的食盒，先是取出一个红泥小炉，然后是一个精致的冰盆，都在桌上摆好，最后才是若干菜肴并浆酪，其中宜暖热的汤菜放在炉上温着，宜冷藏的饮品放在盆里冰着，菜品不多，却样样精致，应合时宜。

做完这一切，迦陵无甚情绪淡淡道：“陆先生，该用晚膳了。”

陆离方才已经听到他叮叮当当忙活了许久，这才知道原来竟是在亲自为自己布菜。可是他此时心中惶惶不安，怎吃得下，只得歉然道：“多谢左护法，只是我现在没有胃口……”

话音还没落，迦陵就打断他道：“陆先生，我想你误会了，我不是来‘请’你吃饭的，而是来‘让’你吃饭的。还有，我劝你还是多吃一点，入夜后才好有力气启程赶路。”

陆离一怔，问道：“赶路？去哪里？”

迦陵道：“这个你不必知晓，我自会负责护送你。现在离戌时入夜还有一炷香的工夫，你还是快些用膳吧。”

“迦罗呢？”陆离不安地问道。

迦陵嗤笑道：“这件事本来就是他非要坚持的，估计这会儿自觉没脸见你，躲到哪里去了吧。”

“我要见她，请您让我去见她。”陆离直觉事情有异。

“入夜后他也会一起启程，一会儿自然会见到他。我不是说了么？这件事情本就是迦罗一手策划的，只怕到时候不愿相见的人是你。”迦陵语气不耐烦道。

陆离最怕的就是别人用这种嫌麻烦的语气跟自己说话了，会让他所有好不容易鼓起的勇气统统湮灭，嘴巴几次开阖最终却也只得沉默下来，疑惑重重地勉强自己吃了点东西，一点味道也没尝出来。

用过晚膳后，迦陵又取出了一件披风给陆离系上，还解释道：“现在虽是初夏时节，但夜里赶路难免更深露重，要做好保暖。”修长的手指偶尔蹭过陆离的脖子，让他有些不自在，却又强自忍住了想要躲闪的冲动。最后，迦陵灵活自然地在陆离颌下打了一个十分妥帖的蝴蝶结。

陆离摸了摸那个结，犹豫道：“多谢。”道谢声有些低。

迦陵没有应，不知他是没听见还是不在意。

想来夜间行路便是为了掩人耳目，因此他们只备了一架灰扑扑不起眼的马车，颇有几分简陋，随行的也只有四名侍从并一个车夫。

陆离眼睛不便，摸索着上车时身形有几分狼狈，迦陵在一旁没说什么，走过去一把将他打横抱了起来。陆离惊了一下，下意识去搂紧了他的脖子，发丝有几缕蹭到了他的鼻子也不知道。直到迦陵稳稳地把他放在车厢内的座榻上，他还没反应过来要松手。

迦陵也不出言提醒他，直接一手握住他一只细瘦的腕子，轻轻地拉开了，又把他的两只手认真地摆放在身侧，还顺手帮他理了理长发。

陆离一时有些不知所措，最终声如蚊讷般道：“多谢……”

迦陵依然没应他，泰然在他旁边落座。

“驾！”外面的车夫轻喝一声，马车便开始疾驰而去。

车厢内空间狭窄，陆离已经尽可能地贴着车壁远离迦陵了，可随着马车颠簸两人仍是难免有身体碰撞，迦陵尚且不见如何，陆离却是僵硬着手脚不知如何自处，不过这会儿倒是想起先前的事来：“迦罗不和我们一起吗？我想见见她。”

“他于心有愧，不敢见你，让我替他向你道歉，他还说……”

“说什么？”

“他说待此间事了，他定当负荆请罪，任你处置。”

陆离听后更是迷茫和不安，但仍是轻轻摇了摇头道：“大可不必如此。我相信她。”

迦陵神情意外地看了他一眼，直言道：“你应该知道，他在利用你。”

陆离反而微笑起来：“我只怕自己身上，没什么值得她利用的价值。”

迦陵不解道：“你不怕他骗你？”

陆离故作苦恼地沉吟了一会儿，却又马上抿起红软的唇，叹息般的说道：“若是她骗我，我便认了。她也一定有苦衷的，我知道她是个很好很好的姑娘。”

迦陵皱了下眉头，轻吐出“傻子”两个字，声音几不可闻。也不知是在说迦罗，还是在说陆离。

行了约摸一个时辰，马车在山道上一起一落间，忽然像是辗过了一颗小石子那样轻晃了一瞬，陆离尚无所觉，迦陵却是立马变了脸色，拔出随身的长剑就朝车厢顶上刺去，再抽出来时，原本雪白的剑身就变成了红色。车顶上响起一串“骨碌碌”物体滚落的声音，紧接着是车后面钝钝的一声沉重麻袋落地般的声音。

“吁——”车夫勒马停车，车厢外面的侍从也早已严阵以待。

这时前面响起一个苍老的女声：“你们魔教这是藏了什么好宝贝呀？不如拿出来让贫道开开眼吧。”


	18. 停车坐爱

山路上黑黢黢一片，连一星半点的月光也不见，饶是习武之人目力非凡，也只能看出前方高矮胖瘦各不相同的五条影子。

迦陵隔着车帘却像是认出了他们似的熟稔道：“既然知道是宝贝，那也该知道我们是不肯割爱的吧？”

方才说话之人发出的声音虽苍老，却是一个身量苗条曼妙、面容青春姣好的道姑，只见她身着道袍，怀抱拂尘，一派仙风道骨的样子。除她之外还有一个女人，其他三个都是男人。其中一个身量矮小贼眉鼠目的啐了一口说道：“童姥，你还跟他们废什么话？直接上去抢不就行了？”

还有一个高瘦子附和道：“没错，老子跟了他们一路了，就是想看看，行事向来肆无忌惮的魔教，究竟是为了个什么宝贝，竟然还偷摸地赶夜路？”

那被称作童姥的道姑点头道：“不错，再说方才我们已经折进去一条人命了，若是连这宝贝是大是小是方是圆都没见着，也太不划算了吧？”

迦陵道：“圣教的东西，你们也敢觊觎？就不怕我们教主秋后算账？”

提到檀弥离，在场的亡命之徒都是不自觉打了个冷噤，半晌却听那方才的高瘦子仍是红着一双眼狠声道：“怕什么？咱们干的不就是刀口舔血的营生？跟了这么久，还不知道他们这趟出来就这几个人？只要不留活口，他檀弥离又怎会知道是谁做的？”

这话一说，其他同伙又来劲了，竟当场商量起来：“干完这一票，童姥可要好生招待我们哥儿几个去玄清观里销魂一番啊哈哈哈哈！”“好说好说！”“玄清观里新来了几个水灵的小道姑……”“哈哈哈哈……我看童姥就好得很，岁数虽然老了点儿，手感却很细嫩啊……”

浑然不把迦陵等人放在眼里。

“啧。”迦陵听见后面的话越说越下流，不耐烦地眯起了眼睛，对陆离低声说了一句：“坐好了。”就提起手中尚且滴着血的剑飞身出了马车。

刹那之间寒光一闪，方才话还没说完的那高瘦子已是顿住身形，剩下四人看着他摸了摸自己的脖子，有一丝血线印在指腹上，过了一会儿，才从脖颈处“嗞——”地炸开一蓬血来，圆圆的脑袋骨碌碌从恁高的躯干上滚落而下，然后是两根胳膊相继掉了，最后是腿也从髋部断开，整个轰然倒地成了一堆肉和一滩血。恰在此时一弯新月破云而出，照亮迦陵极苍白的脸色、极艳红的唇色、和剑上极粘稠的血色。宛如修罗。

童姥之外的那个女人颤声道：“好快的剑！难道是飞光？”

马上被矮粗汉子否定：“不可能！叶秋篪怎会与魔教中人在一起？”

那童姥瞪大了一双杏眼道：“是极乐鸟！这车中之物，竟然让极乐鸟亲自护送！怪不得……怪不得只有几个随行侍从……”她口中所说的极乐鸟，是江湖中人对迦陵的谑称。

矮粗汉子闻言先是一抖，继而恶狠狠道：“极乐鸟又如何？便是你我在此跪地求饶，他也定然不会放过我们。何况他已经知晓了我们的身份，就算逃到天涯海角也会被追杀！干脆一不做二不休，今天豁出性命去了！”

剩下几人原本恐惧的神情立时换上了一副亡命天涯的狠绝来，那童姥此时大喝一声：“并肩子上！”几人得了信号一般纷纷抄起自己的武器，向迦陵围攻过来。

童姥自己却是留了个心眼儿，放出十八枚毒镖后就飞身急退，竟是想趁乱而逃！

迦陵第一剑将那矮粗汉子拦腰斩断，第二剑和第三剑分别将剩下的一男一女悉数封喉，招式十分朴素却也十分高效。砍瓜切菜一般解决了这三人，脚下不停去追杀那逃命的童姥。

又是十几枚毒镖漫天飞射，迦陵闪避格挡一一化解，那童姥再探袖去摸却发现毒镖已经用尽，当下回身以头抢地：“极乐鸟大人饶命啊！贫道乃玄清观第八代观主，与方才那几个江湖浪人不过是偶然结识，一时迷了心窍，有眼不识泰山，还请大人放贫道一马！”

迦陵理也不理，剑势未止杀意不息。那童姥本能地从怀中掏出随身之物朝他掷去，迦陵再次挥剑，却听“叮！”地一声碎裂声，原来她扔出的是一个小瓶子，被击碎后迸溅出浅红色的药粉末来，迦陵立刻屏气却仍是不及防备吸入了些许。迦陵眼中浮上一丝烦躁的情绪来，一剑将这童姥劈成两半，又用剑挑开她衣襟去寻有无解药，却是没甚什物，许是方才都被她慌乱之下掷出来了。

迦罗甩了甩剑身，将剑上的血腥都甩到了周围的草木上，又在尸身上尚且干净的衣物上蹭了蹭，便还剑入鞘折返回马车里了。

马车再次疾驰起来，刚才发生的一切不过是不值一提的小插曲，只有迦陵原本苍白的脸色越来越红，原本绵长内蕴的吐息也越来越粗重。

“刚才那些人……”陆离问道。

“都解决了。”迦陵简短道。

“哦……”

一阵沉默。

就在陆离以为就要恢复闷声赶路的状态时，迦陵忽然道：“我中了烈性的催情药。”

“哦……啊？”陆离一愣。

“得罪了。”迦陵一手捧着陆离的脸，一手按着他的后颈，不容闪避地吻了下去。

“唔？呜呜呜！”陆离惊呆一瞬后开始挣动，才发现自己整个人被裹在披风里，两只手都一时半会儿伸不出来。

迦陵当真从他唇瓣上离开，却是道：“嘴巴张开。”说完复又吻了上去。

这种事情怎么可能你让张开就张开啊！陆离腹诽着，依然挣动不休。

迦陵含着他的嘴唇吮吻良久，见他依然牙关紧闭，渐渐没了耐心，开始用牙齿轻咬他的下唇，陆离只觉唇上一痛，还真给他咬破了一角，沁出血珠来，很快又被舌尖轻轻舔去卷入口中。

恰在这时陆离的手终于从披风里抽出来了，一把将迦陵的脑袋从自己脸上推开，侧过脸喘着气说：“我的血能解毒，便是烈性的催情药也不在话下。你现在应该无事了。”

迦陵闻言一挑眉，确是没想到他会这么说，如果是真的，这个秘密应该很重要吧？竟然在这种情况下就告诉自己了？或许是假的，不过是因为他不想跟自己亲近，所以才想出这种匪夷所思的托辞而已。

他感受了一下自己的身体状况，决定相信第二种判断——

于是他伸手解开了几个时辰前他亲手系上的那个蝴蝶结，飞快地剥掉了陆离的披风铺在车厢里，然后抱着陆离歪倒在披风上，把他压在身下，一手温柔地垫在他颈后一手强硬地捏住他下巴，再次吻了过去。

又来？这也太不讲理了吧！明明你应该已经好了啊！陆离坚决不肯松开牙关，脱开了披风的束缚，挣动得更剧烈了，直到他感觉一个硬硬的棍状物抵住他的腹部。

“？！”身为男人，陆离当然知道那是什么了，可是，你不是迦罗的姐姐吗？！

现在真相骤然大白，之前没有注意过的细节在这一瞬间无限放大：低磁的嗓音，高大的身材，有力的臂膀，结实的肌肉……

他张口想问，却瞬间失守——

一根火热滑腻的物体不容拒绝地探入他口中，从齿关到腔壁，从牙床到上颚，重重地舔舐过内里每一寸无辜的黏膜，追逐着他无处躲藏的舌头，在它的每一次怯懦回缩中勾缠上去，搔刮着敏感的舌面，侵占着他所有楚楚可怜的柔软。

即使这般近乎凶狠地亲吻，迦陵也犹觉不够似的饥渴地攫取他的津液，急切地吞咽下去，以期能浇灭自己下腹部越烧越旺的那片欲火，却发现只是扬汤止沸饮鸩止渴罢了。于是许久之后他的唇舌终于退开些许，触碰着陆离的喘息说道：“我要舔你的乳头了。”

“？！”陆离还没平复下来呼吸，就被大力扯开了交叠的衣领，瞬间变成前门大开袒胸露乳的危险处境。

“我说过我的血可以解毒，你明明应该没事了才对！不要找借口耍流氓啊！”陆离去拢衣领，却被攥住了两只手腕固定在头顶。

迦陵定定地看着他慌乱的眼睛说道：“你就是我的情药。”

然后向下，毫不犹豫地舔上了陆离左侧的乳尖。粗糙的舌面刮过细嫩的乳尖，陆离瞬间浑身一个激灵，一种有点痒又有点舒服的快感从那里燃起，沿着神经脉络一路烧进他的脑海，乳头像是小花苞刚露芽一样开心地挺立起来，享受了雨露的滋润，变得肉嘟嘟圆滚滚的，迦陵觉得十分可爱，于是用唇裹吸起来，直到它俏生生地涨大凸出才松口。左胸被如此温柔地侍弄，乳晕也安心地舒展开来，形状更加圆润饱满了。

“哈啊……”陆离按捺不住自己的喘息。

“你的乳头颜色很漂亮。大小也正好。吸起来很舒服。”迦陵说道，又如法炮制去弄右边的乳头，同时伸出一只手的食指和中指探入他的口腔搅弄。

“啊……唔哩呜噜……”舌头被翻搅得发出不满的抗议，声音却很微弱。

等两只乳头都变得湿漉漉红艳艳的，迦陵把手指抽出，从他的背后向下滑过幽深的股沟，挤入那个羞涩的肉穴。

陆离身子猛然一弹，像是上岸的鱼奋力拍动尾巴一样弹动着。

“不要……”他真的慌了。

“你如果真的想拒绝我，挣扎的时候就更加卖力一些。”迦陵开始借着手指上沾染的唾液做扩张了。

明明迦陵的那只手攥着他手腕看起来就只是随意一握而已，可陆离怎么用力也挣不开，他不死心地调动全身的力量，连腰腹都在用力，却意外让谷道绞紧，把手指吞得更深了而已。

“只有这种程度了吗？”迦陵嗅吻着他的鬓发和耳廓，忍不住闷声笑了笑。


	19. 碗转曲尘

陆离听出来他在嘲笑自己，却拿他毫无办法，没有了仙法，他真的是个废物，就像砧板上的鱼肉一样只能任人宰割。想到此处，还有千百年来受的委屈，不禁悲从中来，眼中落下泪来。

迦陵看到后轻轻叹了一口气，吻去了他的眼泪说：“你还是少哭为好，因为你哭起来的样子，会让人忍不住想要狠狠欺负你。”

陆离吓得立刻强迫自己停止哭泣，憋得狠了还打了个哭嗝。

迦陵看到了以后忍俊不禁，用一种认命般的口气、叹息般的语调说道：“怎么会这么可爱啊……”尾音消失在一个深吻里。

陆离不明白他为什么这么喜欢接吻，嘴巴里淡淡的什么味道也没有，居然还吃得很开心，仿佛在品尝着什么美味佳肴，自己的舌头都被他吸得有点痛了。

但是很快他的注意力就不在上面了，因为下面又被加了一根手指进去。那么私密、脆弱、难以启齿的地方，被一个只见过三次面的人揉来揉去、进进出出的，被迫打开和接纳，这种被侵占的感觉真让人很没有安全感。好在迦陵的动作一直很温柔，像是在安抚他。陆离感觉自己就像一张宣纸，被人揉皱成一团，又反复地抻平每一道褶皱，直到整张纸都变得软塌塌的……

等手指增加到四根，后面扩张得差不多的时候，迦陵才结束了深吻，轻轻啄着陆离饱受蹂躏的殷红唇瓣说：“我要肏进你下面的肉/穴里了。”

陆离欲哭无泪，这个人真的很恶劣，每做下一步之前都要预告一下，简直像……像草台班子的报幕人！

迦陵把他摆成侧躺的姿势，从背后抱着他，把下裳掀起，又把亵裤褪到腿根，掰开他的臀瓣慢慢肏了进去。

“嗯……”迦陵已经在克制地呼吸了，但依然溢出了性/感的鼻音，他的下巴抵在陆离的颈窝里，鼻息恰好吹拂在陆离的耳朵上，热热痒痒的。

“你不是……不是迦罗的姐姐吗？”陆离感受着身体深处那个突兀的庞然大物，终于嘴巴得闲，问出了刚刚就很在意的问题。

“第一，我从来没有承认过是他‘姐姐’；第二，不要在做/爱的时候提别人的名字。”迦陵仿佛在惩罚他似的深深顶入一记！

“啊！”陆离惊喘一声，却分神在想，第一次见面听迦罗叫他“姐姐”的时候，他确实没有应声，而是让迦罗改称“左护法”，当时自己以为那是因为他的性格公私分明，却没想到原来真的不是“姐姐”……

“你的屁股里面……很温暖……很紧致……很服帖……”迦陵每说一个词句，就又快又狠地顶入一记，抽出来的动作反而慢吞吞的不彻底，跟舍不得似的，“里面在咬我……在吸我……在吻我……”

陆离被他直白的语言惹得羞耻不已，全身的温度都在升高：“求求你不要再说了啊……”

这时，疾驰的马车忽然碾过一道土坎，车身震晃了一下，迦陵正好一记深入顶在了陆离体内一个很微妙的地方。于是就听两人同时出声——“啊！”“嘶。”

陆离脸爆红，刚刚……刚刚好像是他被碰到那个地方以后，里面就情不自禁地在夹紧他……请让我原地去世吧……

他想装死，有人却不允许，自这以后次次都朝那一个地方撞去，把他逼出破碎的呻吟。而且迦陵好像学会了趁着马车颠簸的频率肏他，该说他不愧是懂得借力打力的武学奇才吗！

快感越积越多，陆离受不住射了出来，谷道内又是一阵痉挛般强烈的绞缩，把迦陵吸得闷哼一声，快感当前顾不得什么借力打力了，也加快了动作。就这样狠捣了百十下，终于拔出来射到了陆离来不及闭合的肉/穴上。

迦陵抱着陆离平复了一下呼吸，然后把他挂在小腿上的亵裤彻底褪下，一手扳起他的腿一手擦拭他的股间，清理完后揉成一团藏了起来。

“……”陆离等了半天看他好像没有给自己准备替换的亵裤，终于问道，“我穿什么？”

“不用穿啊，下裳都遮住了，谁也看不见的。”迦陵理所当然地说。

“……”陆离忍了一会儿还是没忍住，手朝后面打了他一拳，却被他一把攥在掌心里，然后揽过陆离的胸前抱紧：“还这么有力气啊？”

陆离没有回答，实际上他已经累得不行了。

迦陵调整了一下胳膊的位置，让他枕得更舒服一点，然后用那把低磁的嗓音唱起歌来：“式微式微，曰归曰归……”

陆离瞬间就明白江湖人为什么戏称他为极乐鸟了，也明白迦罗听自己赞叹她的琴声时为何羞恼而逃了……

迦陵还就着音节轻轻地拍着怀里的陆离，像哄小孩子睡觉一样。

好像没过多久，又好像过了很久，歌声在他陷入深梦之前一直未曾停歇。


	20. 但为君故

陆离醒来的时候，马车依然在颠簸，看来他们一直在赶路。陆离心中空空一片，便没有动弹。

“醒了？”虽然陆离没有睁开眼睛，但是迦陵注意到了他的呼吸与睡着时略有不同。

“嗯。”

一阵窸窸窣窣声后，迦陵把一个牛皮水袋塞到他手里：“喝点水吧。”

陆离拔掉塞子，抿了两口，因为马车太颠簸了，有几滴水顺着下巴流过脖颈，最终流进衣领里，凉凉的。陆离用袖口擦了擦唇角的水渍，又把塞子重新塞好，正要还给迦陵，却又摩挲着牛皮的纹路，神情有些犹豫。

“怎么了？”迦陵注意到他的动作了。

陆离嗫嚅着问：“这个水袋……我可以留着吗？”他体质特殊，不吃饭也不会饿死，但是不喝水的话会很渴很难受，三日之前下山后就是因为想讨口水喝才进了城，没想到遇见那个无赖何青钱……如果能随身携带一个水袋，应该会好很多吧？但是他一向不擅长向别人提要求，也就是迦陵问了他才说，不然肯定憋在心里。

迦陵有些意外：“你喜欢？只是这个水袋我用了很久，有些旧了，不如改日送你一个新的……”

“我觉得这个就很好啊……”陆离连忙道，其实是怕他反悔或者忘了，毕竟以后的事谁也说不准，现下有一个先用着就不错了。

迦陵表情有些微妙，但还是点了点头，想起他看不见，又出声道：“随你。”

陆离听他答应，很是开心，当下就欢欢喜喜地把牛皮水袋系在了腰上。

迦陵的表情更微妙了。

话分两头，叶秋篪在接到莲花帖子后，第一时间就回云霄派与掌门师伯谢子岩商议此事，毕竟事关魔教，他不敢托大。

谢子岩听闻此事，立刻召集门人商议对策。

“爹爹，刚刚秋篪哥哥说了这么多，意思就是，魔教这回是冲着我们云霄派来的？”出言相询的是个一身紫色劲装的少女，只见她马尾高束，长剑配身，虽不施粉黛，却是青春逼人。正是春秋老人谢子岩的独生女、叶秋篪的小师妹，谢艳慈。

谢子岩捋着胡须说道：“照秋篪所说，那魔教护法极有可能是下毒不成，又生一计。咱们云霄派的大恩人下落不明，魔教便先我们一步找到了他，将其掳走，逼我们就范。”

“可是，那帖子上为何相约在放鹤亭呢？那可是穷经阁的地盘啊，对魔教又没有好处。”谢艳慈不解道。

谢子岩摇了摇头也是不明其意。不错，放鹤亭位于龙山之巅，是书写江湖史记的穷经阁的势力范围，穷经阁阁主谢灵均还是谢子岩的远房堂弟。而谢家是真正的书香门第名门望族，甚至很多谢家子弟都有功名在身，为一方父母官，在民间声望很高。穷经阁撰写的《千秋录》历经数代王朝更迭而不断，是公认的最为客观公正的江湖史记。这一代阁主谢灵均是当世有名的隐士，多次被皇帝相诏而不仕，曾有“枕上山水，杯中日月，笔下春秋”之语。

“无论如何，咱们云霄派绝没有那等弃恩人于不顾的做派，我与你世叔修书一封说明情况，让他处处小心就是了。谢家实力雄厚，想来那魔教也不敢轻举妄动。”谢子岩思忖道，又皱眉沉吟，“只是……”

“只是什么？”谢艳慈问道。

“只是，秋篪是在青门的别院里接到的莲花帖子，那门主何青钱也说恩人是在他那里被魔教掳走的，而且后山的竹舍里并无凌乱痕迹，恩人应是自己下山去的，可他前一晚还救了你师叔，在后山更是住了上百年，云霄派算是他的半个家了。究竟发生了什么，才让他连夜下山避之不及呢？”谢子岩看向了从刚才开始就一言不发的叶秋篪。

叶秋篪目光一沉，默了一瞬方才道：“陆离。”

“秋篪哥哥，你说什么？”谢艳慈蹙眉问道。

“我说，他的名字叫陆离。”叶秋篪抬头直视谢子岩的眼睛说道，复又抱拳行礼，“掌门师伯，这件事情秋篪负有责任，但是其中原因……我着实不便相告。请让秋篪前去放鹤亭赴约，戴罪立功。”

谢艳慈惊讶道：“秋篪哥哥你在说什么啊？什么戴罪立功啊？你哪里有罪了？”

谢子岩眉宇成川，看了他半晌，终是摆手道，“罢了罢了！我也有一阵子没有回龙山之巅看望艳慈的曾祖母了，便与你同去。”

叶秋篪眼睛一亮，惊讶道：“掌门师伯，你……不问我吗？”

谢子岩捋着胡须缓缓摇头道：“师伯说过，你这孩子心眼实，师伯只希望你不要太苦。”

叶秋篪心中又暖又酸，感激地行了一个大礼，便回房收拾行李去了。

只剩下谢艳慈迷惑不已，看了看谢子岩又看了看叶秋篪：“爹爹，这到底是怎么回事儿啊？哎秋篪哥哥你等等我啊！”

谢子岩看着这两个孩子的背影，笑着摇了摇头。


	21. 添酒回灯

因为计划是夜间行路昼间休整，所以天蒙蒙亮的时候，迦陵他们的马车就在路过的城镇落脚歇息了。他们下榻的客栈是魔教自己的产业，所以早就有人接应，悄无声息训练有素。

依旧是迦陵把陆离从马车上抱下来，一行人连同车马住进了一个单独的院落。进屋后，迦陵引着陆离的手摸到一个蒸腾着热气的木桶。

“你身上都是汗，洗一洗会舒服些。”

“哦……多谢……”陆离想了想，又硬着头皮道，“我的亵裤……”

“我待会儿帮你洗了，晾干就能穿了。”

陆离惊了：“这就不必了吧，我自己可以洗的……”

“无妨，迦罗小时候的衣服都是我洗的。”

“这个不一样吧……”陆离还待坚持，却被迦陵打断道：“陆先生，洗澡水快凉了。”

陆离只好抿唇不语，撩水试了下水温，正待解衣宽带，却没听见迦陵走开的声音，他试探地问：“左护法，您可以回避一下吗？”

“嗯。”迦陵出乎意料地干脆。

然后陆离听到朝门口远去的脚步声，开门声，迈步声，最后是关门声。

他不放心地摸索到门边插上门栓，这才解开衣裳的系带，摸索着脱去外袍和里衣，直到最后一丝/不挂，迈入水中洗了起来——

而他以为已经出去的那个人，就抱臂站在不远处，幽深的目光瞬也不瞬地盯着他白/皙的身体。

陆离浑然不觉，把背后的长发悉数拨到胸前，露出整片雪白的后背和纤细的颈子。还是像往常一样的洗澡步骤，拿木舀把头发淋湿了水以后，搓一把皂角起泡，轻轻地在润泽的黑发上揉弄片刻，然后纤长的五指插进发间，用柔软的指腹按摩发根头皮，揉得差不多了，又用木舀浇水冲洗干净。

接下来是洗身体，陆离从木桶里站起身，毫不设防地露出了柔条般不盈一握的细腰、蜜桃般浑圆饱满的屁股、和又直又白的长腿，又搓了一把皂角，把白色的泡沫均匀地涂抹在身体各处。看得出他洗的认真，不仅前胸后背、胳膊腿脚全都没有漏下，还把手指伸到臀缝里揉涂上泡沫。然后就着全身的泡沫轻抚过精致的锁骨，胸前殷红的茱萸……利索地洗一遍后，陆离又重新坐到浴桶里把泡沫冲洗掉。

沉默着围观了全程的迦陵这时无声地走到门口，把门猛一打开直接撞断了门栓，发出“嘎吱”的断裂声和“吱扭”的门轴转动声，然后故意沉着步子，作出刚从门外进来的声响。

陆离此时已经从木桶里出来，正站在屋子中央用柔软的布巾把身体上的水珠擦干，闻声吓了一跳，也顾不得身子还湿着，一把扯过方才脱下的衣物就往身上套，还色厉内荏地质问来者何人。但是他太慌乱了，衣服穿得七零八落，半遮半掩的样子反而更是活色生香。

“是我。”迦陵大方地表露身份和来意，“我忽然想起，陆先生之前似乎说过，你的血可以解毒，不知可有此事？”

陆离一愣，手里的动作也停住了。当时他不想同迦陵做那事，一时惶急之下说出了自己的秘密，却没想到这个人还是坚持做完了……现在既然事已至此，他也就没必要非暴露底牌不可了。想到此处，便道：“是我胡言乱语，血能解毒实属无稽之谈，左护法不要放在心上。”

迦陵这时已经走到他近前，听他这样一本正经的说辞便勾起了唇角，似乎对这个回答十分满意，点头道：“确是无稽之谈，我现在就觉得余毒未清呢。”话音未落已经抬手不轻不重地捏了一下陆离的屁股。

“哈？不可能！”陆离反射性地后退了一步，同时不敢置信地瞪大了无法视物的双眼。

迦陵挑眉道：“难道说，陆先生的血真的能解毒？”

陆离心神一凛，刚才好不容易把这一茬揭过去，再绕回来的话岂不是就这样白白被献身了一次？虽说他心中是万分不愿再做那种事情，但同左护法做一次是做，做两次也是做……左右为难地思量良久，才壮士断腕般一狠心一咬牙，露出一个比哭还难看的表情说道：“左护法可能确是余毒未解……”

迦陵满意地点了点头：“既然如此，就有劳陆先生了。”说着又捏了捏他柔滑的脸颊。


	22. 玉盘珍羞

此时天光早已大亮，他们住的院子刚好临街，还很有可能是城中的繁华闹市所在，说话的这会儿功夫，从窗外传进来的早点叫卖声已经近在耳旁。教陆离十分别扭。

“现下应该已是白日……”

“白日宣淫，岂不更好？”迦陵拈起一缕他湿漉漉的发梢放在鼻端轻轻嗅着，无所谓地接着话。

“……”

陆离惊讶于这人的脸皮厚度，白日那什么究竟哪里好了？这左护法之前不是好端端一个冷面杀神么，怎变得如此……如此放诞不羁了？

虽然陆离没有说话，但迦陵看他表情也知道他内心的不以为然，便拿出一副客观理性分析的语调来：“我余毒未解，很可能是因为昨夜还不够尽兴，毕竟夜不观色，什么都看不清。”

“看不清？那你昨夜还说我的……”陆离听他此言立时想反驳，想到下面要出口的那个词却又羞耻地顿住，唇瓣几次开阖，不觉面飞红云。

“我说什么了？”迦陵循循善诱道，似乎一点也不介意自己的理论被推翻。

“你说……说我的……”陆离急得直咬唇，心里想着，他自己都不知羞，我又没有做错什么……便咬牙道，“说我的乳/头颜色好看……什么的……”最后几丝声音简直像是从齿缝里逼出来似的几不可闻，面上的红云更是从两颊飞到耳朵尖。

迦陵故作苦恼地抚着下巴，道：“那都是我想象出来助兴的，离亲眼看到总是差那么一两分意思，越是这样，我越想看清楚你。也许正因如此，所以才有余毒未解吧。若是不趁着白日里视线好的时候彻底做一次，很可能以后还会复发……”

白日宣淫是否能宣得彻底尚且不知，反正陆离听他“复发”之说一惊之下倒是妥协得彻彻底底了，便颤抖着抬手去脱刚刚才胡乱裹上的衣服。

迦陵却一把按住他的手，止住了他的动作，对上他疑惑的表情，说道：“我喜欢自己动手。”

然后一手取过陆离方才用来擦身的布巾，一手握着他皓白的腕子来到床边，靠着床头先自己坐下后，才扯过陆离让他背靠着自己胸膛坐在自己怀里，然后开始认真地给他——擦头发。

他的手很大，骨节分明修长有力，但动作却很轻很灵巧，从发根顺着擦到发尾，一点也没有扯痛到陆离，反而因着这过分的温柔让他昏昏欲睡。

于是迦陵就看到，陆离原本尚且算得上修长的体格，在自己怀中被衬托成小小一只，脑袋因着困意一磕一磕的，初时僵直着往前逃离自己胸膛的身子也不自觉软软地倚了过来，连自己忍不住从后面啄吻他的耳垂他也没发现。  
擦干头发后，他把迷迷糊糊快睡着的陆离平放在床上，自己半压在他身上，像是拆礼物一样郑重地剥开了他的外袍，然后是里衣，没有亵裤穿的陆离就这样袒露无遗。

正如他方才所说，白日里光线非常好，把陆离的身体映照得纤毫毕现：上下一白，唯有胸前的两枚茱萸还可怜兮兮饱蘸着昨夜的残红，樱/唇昨夜被咬的地方也结出了一点红艳艳的血痂，身体的线条在腰肢那里蜿蜒一收，又在臀胯处膨起圆润的弧度，双腿纤长且直，十个脚趾头圆圆可爱，粉/嫩如花瓣……

他伸手拨弄了一下陆离软红的乳尖，然后陆离就清醒了。

“唔？”没有焦距的眼睛透出搞不清状况的迷茫。

“准备好了？我要开始了。”迦陵这样说着，却也没给他留什么准备的时间，直接压过去近距离地俯视着他的脸，用手指从眉骨开始描摹起来：“你的眉毛是那种细长的形状，但是又有点英气。”竟真的是要看、清、楚。

又去戳弄他的睫毛，惹得陆离连连眨动双眼：“你的眼睛很大，轮廓是偏秀美的那种，睫毛长长的，”指尖滑过鼻梁，“鼻子高窄秀气，”接着来到了嘴唇，用拇指的指腹来回摩挲着，“嘴唇是樱桃的红色，很软，很甜……”然后低下头吻了上去，不断变换着角度去加深这个吻。

陆离被他吻得气喘吁吁，几次偏过头也还是被追上来吻住，索性去抢夺他口中的呼吸。迦陵收到回应，吻得更急切了，简直要把他吃掉。这时陆离才有点危机感地想要退缩，舌头却被缠得更紧了……

这一吻终于结束的时候，陆离头还正晕着，就听迦陵说道：“我要好好看看你。”

刚刚不是在看了么？陆离心里刚冒出这个疑惑的念头，就发现迦陵把折好的被子和枕头堆叠在他的腰后垫高，然后一把抬起他的腿几乎把他的身体对折，偏偏陆离身体柔韧度又太好，攥住脚踝拉开呈一字，这样一来后庭那朵肉花几乎是直直朝天绽放，一览无余——

原来他要看的是这里……

陆离羞耻地想要把腿合上，却挣不脱脚踝上的钳制，还待再动，却听迦陵道：“这里是我昨夜肏进去的地方，当然要好好看清楚，不然我执念深重怕是对解毒不利啊……”

陆离一听他提这茬就没辙，只得强忍住羞耻把脑袋埋在软枕里。

迦陵果真细细地观赏起来，天气晴好，那肉花暴露在白日里自然是看的一清二楚：“你的这口蜜/穴也生的动人，是细嫩的粉红色，”又伸出手指沿着轮廓由外向内画着螺旋，“褶皱均匀细致，很是柔软弹滑，”手指稍稍使力探入了一个指节，便听得陆离闷闷唔了一声，他抬头看了一眼，又曲起那段指节沿着内壁摸了一圈，“谷道湿软紧致，”接着又进了一个指节，摸到了内里平滑微硬的一小块，稍一触碰陆离就啊了一声绞紧了他的手指，两人同时说道，“不要碰那里！”“敏感点很浅。”

迦陵竟从善如流地抽出了手指，陆离正觉意外，就感到一种凉凉滑滑的膏体涂抹在了穴/口：“！”鼻端还嗅到清浅的香味。

“我要做好润滑和扩张，这样你也能更舒服一些。”结果迦陵就着香膏的润滑做扩张时又有了意外的发现，那里已经无师自通地分泌出了透明滑腻的液体，“你的蜜/穴好像真的学会酿蜜了。”

然后他把自己的衣服飞快地脱了个精光，早已硬烫不已的尘根仿佛有着自主意识一般直往那口蜜/穴里钻。他把陆离不知所措的双腿盘到自己劲瘦有力的腰上，猫儿饮水似的俯身去舔吻陆离的乳尖，下面却是动作凶狠地攻城略地，收割着敌军的呻吟无数。

陆离在快感驱使下无意识地挺起胸膛，把乳尖往他嘴里送，身子绷得紧紧的。

迦陵看他似乎很喜欢被弄这里，便用手去照顾另一边的乳/头，时而沿着乳晕画圈不去管它，时而把它按进乳肉里揉，直到它越来越红肿。

陆离果然不一会儿就被刺激得射了出来，迦陵皱了皱眉，从陆离的里衣上扯掉一段细细的系带，把他的尘根绑了起来：“你等等我，可能还要很久。”说完就开始了新一轮的挞伐。

最后陆离连羞耻都抛下了，哑着嗓子带着哭腔道：“求求你，让我射。”

这才换来一个安抚的吻和大发慈悲的释放。


	23. 临行密密

待陆离累得昏睡过去，迦陵换了洗澡水，把他抱进木桶里重新洗了一遍，细细擦干身上的水珠才安放在新换过的被褥里。

然后他自己也洗了澡，却没有急着补觉，而是拿过陆离的一身衣物，去院子里熟练地搓洗了起来。洗完衣服晾在竹竿上，又转身去了院子里专门准备的小厨房里。

小厨房里备着的有红薯、白米、白面、豆腐、猪肉、鸡蛋和白萝卜。他先将米淘洗干净后煮在锅里，然后取了一根白萝卜削皮切成细丝，用糖和醋腌泡起来。鸡蛋打在碗里搅碎，煎成薄薄的蛋卷再切丝。猪肉看着新鲜但是分量不多，他想了想，切成了细细的臊子，先用茴香大料煸炒了一下，然后带着酱汁整整齐齐码在嫩豆腐上。这时锅里的水差不多下去了两分，便将米捞出来上笼蒸，另加了一个蒸屉在米饭下面一层放豆腐臊子。接着把红薯去皮切成丁，放在陶盆里加入面粉、砂糖和清水拌匀，在漏勺中压实后下油锅炸成金灿灿的红薯饼，然后一个个竖放在铁丝拧成的架子上沥干再装盘。做完之后笼屉里的米饭也飘出松软香甜的味道，豆腐也饱浸了肉汁的鲜美，撒上方才做好的蛋卷丝更是相得益彰，萝卜丝腌得晶莹剔透酸甜可口，是夏令时节的开胃小食。

不知他又从哪里找出一张小炕桌，把这几样菜品和米饭摆上小桌直接端进了房里。这时已经是中午饭点时分了，他把陆离唤醒道：“吃饭了。”

陆离坐起来发现自己还是赤身裸体，就裹着被单问道：“我的衣服呢？”

“衣服洗了，还没晾干。”

“……”

“没事，你不用起身。”迦陵仿佛早有预料般把小炕桌端到床上，两人就在床上用了午膳。

其间迦陵盯着陆离从被单的间隙里露出来的雪肤红痕多扒了两碗米饭。

吃过饭迦陵很快洗好了碗，这时竹竿上晾着的衣服也干了，收完衣服后递给陆离，尚且带着阳光的暖意和皂角的清芬。

只是陆离刚披上里衣，就发现一处系带不见了没法穿：“衣服……好像少了根带子……”

迦陵了然道：“晨间的时候我看你射得太快，扯掉衣带给你绑上了。”

“……”陆离回忆起自己哭着求饶的场景，轰地烧红了脸。

迦陵不在意道：“无妨，那根带子我没有扔，给你缝上就是了。”

一边说着一边真的从那堆衣服里找到了被扯掉的衣带，然后不知他从哪里取出了针线，把线绳的一端放在嘴巴里抿成尖尖一束，竟当真熟练地穿针引线起来。他看陆离的里衣半挂在身上，便道：“不用脱了，我一会儿就缝好了。”然后就在他身上缝了起来，有时微凉的指尖碰到陆离的肌肤，引起些微的瑟缩，他还会轻声道：“别乱动，我手里拿着针呢。”

迦陵十指翻飞果然很快就缝好了衣带，把线绳末端挽了个结后，他凑过去咬断多余的线绳，整张脸几乎都埋进了陆离的怀中，鼻尖近乎亲昵地贴着他白嫩的胸膛，离开时似是无意地擦过了尚且颤巍巍红肿着的奶头，像点燃了一段细细长长的导火引线般，激起了一串连锁式的微小战栗。

“好了。”迦陵一面抬头说道，一面把针线收好。

陆离摸了摸衣带，针脚细致，缝得结实。他系上衣带道：“多谢。”

穿戴停当以后，陆离鼓起勇气问道：“我们白天是不用赶路的吧？”

“嗯，怎么了？”

陆离轻轻抿了抿唇道：“我在马车上坐得腿脚麻，想出去走走。可以吗？”

没想到迦陵竟然很干脆地答应了：“我们已经到延陵了，离入夜还早得很，出去走走也无妨。但是……”

“但是？”

“但是我们还需要一样东西才能出门。”

“什么东西？”

“这个东西。”迦陵变戏法似的拿出了两顶幂笠，一顶戴在陆离的头上，掀开长长垂下的幂纱，帮他系好颌下的带子，再把幂纱放下来遮好，另一顶自己戴上系好。

陆离抚着长长的幂笠，觉得这真是个好东西，既能遮风挡雨，又能掩人耳目，人类真的是有很多伟大的发明啊。

“我们走吧。”迦陵道。

“等一等。”陆离说着回身去床上摸索了一圈，找到了迦陵许给他的牛皮水袋，仔细地系在腰间以后，抬头不自觉露出了一个笑容：“好了，走吧。”

迦陵被这个笑容晃得愣住了，半天没动，还是陆离伸手牵住他衣角才回过神。然后反手更加有力地握住陆离的手，微微笑着应道：“嗯。”


	24. 飞入菜花

繁华的街道上，行人比肩接踵，人群熙熙攘攘。走南闯北的贩夫走卒络绎不绝，高头大马的少年郎风流潇洒，轻纱遮面的美娇娘眼波流转，三五成群的孩童蹴鞠嬉戏相逐，须发皆白的算命先生抚着胡子沉吟，泼皮破落户气势汹汹地当街叫骂，乞丐的破碗里铜钱响叮当，赌坊里骰盅摇晃有节奏地调动着人群的叫嚷，长长的骆驼队在胡姬当垆调笑的酒肆前卸货，更有说书人在堂下一拍惊堂木，且听下回分解。

陆离新奇地听着这烟火人间里的尘廛喧嚣，好像有点明白为什么三界尽毁却能独留人界兴昌繁盛了。哪怕经历再多磨难、再多浩劫，这个种族似乎总能像野火一样生生不息。

迦陵牢牢握着他的手，不紧不慢地走着，平日里厌烦的聒噪之声此时似乎也不那么搅扰人心了。

“累不累？这里有一间茶楼，歇歇脚吧。”迦陵提议道。

陆离虽然没有觉得累，但是听到茶楼里有人说书，便点头同意了。

他们选了二楼一个靠窗的位置，迦陵问陆离想喝什么，陆离随意点了一壶毛尖儿，迦陵又添了一份小茶饼，两人取下幂笠相对而坐。

堂下的说书人声情并茂滔滔不绝：“……却说那聂政因杀人避仇，与母亲、姐姐到齐国来，以屠宰为业……”

店小二手脚麻利地奉上茶水点心，迦陵担心他烫到，便把茶水先放在一边，把那一碟精致的小茶饼搁在桌上他触手可及的位置，却发现陆离注意力早就被说书人的故事勾走了，正竖起耳朵聚精会神地听着。

迦陵不觉失笑，也开始听起故事来。

“……聂政待母亡故守孝三年后，忆及严仲子知遇之恩，独自一人仗剑入韩都阳翟，以白虹贯日之势，刺杀侠累于阶上，继而格杀侠累侍卫数十人。因怕连累与自己面貌相似的姊姊聂荌，遂以剑自毁其面，挖眼、剖腹自杀。

“聂荌听闻韩国宰相遇刺身亡，却无人识得凶手身份，于是将其陈尸于街市之中，悬赏千金叫人辨认。聂荌马上动身前往韩国的都城，当场认出刺客果然是亲弟，就趴在尸体上痛哭道：‘这是轵县深井里的聂政啊。’

“街上行人纷纷诧异道：‘此人残杀我韩国宰相，君王悬赏千金询查其姓名，夫人没听说吗？怎么敢来认尸啊？’

“聂荌答道：‘我自然知晓。士为知己者死，但他是怕连累我才自毁容貌的。可我又怎能为了苟且偷生而让他的英名就此埋没呢！’说完就一头撞死在聂政尸前……”

陆离听得唏嘘不已，心想：“人真的会为了一世之名而惨烈赴死吗？名声真的比性命还重要吗？”

“对于某些人来说，声名的确比性命还重。”迦陵忽然出声说话，倒是把陆离吓了一跳，原来他方才不自觉把心中的疑问说了出来。

陆离摇了摇头表示不理解，饮尽盏中茶水，起身道：“咱们走吧。”

出了茶楼，陆离听到街边小童嬉闹时所唱的童谣：“骨重神寒瞳翦水，明月如面剑如眉。东家娇娘求对值，浓笑书空叶秋篪。”

“叶秋篪？”陆离听得愣了一下。这首童谣似乎是在说叶秋篪生的好看，是女子们竞相嫁娶的对象。难道他很有名？不自觉地把他的名字念出声来之后，却感到手被握紧了。

“哼，一个多管闲事的家伙罢了。”迦陵对此评价道。

“多管闲事？”陆离疑惑道。

迦陵却不愿多说了，反而问道：“你跟叶秋篪很熟？”

“不熟。”陆离摇摇头，心想，虽然自己曾救过那人的师父，但是真的就只有一面之缘而已。

迦陵显然不信，语气里不自觉带了点酸气：“那他怎么为了你以身犯险？”

“以身犯险？”陆离更是疑惑。

“迦罗把你掳来，就是为了要挟叶秋篪和他背后的云霄派。”迦陵供认不讳道。

陆离顿住了脚步，甩开他的手道：“怎么可以这样啊……你们要做什么？”

迦陵掌中一空，心里也一空，骤然生出一股气来，便不无恶意地说道：“有些人不是最看重名声了吗？那就让他身败名裂，在《千秋录》中记上一笔，遗臭万年。”

陆离想起刚刚听闻的聂政的故事，心想这怕是比杀了他都痛苦。不自觉摇着头退了几步。

迦陵看他后退，皱眉就要去捉他的手，恰在此时，一队骆驼驮着西域美酒和香料从街心穿过，把两人隔了开来。迦陵抬手就要一掌打在那骆驼身上，却被一个高鼻深目的胡商拦住：“哎哎，这位小葛格！有话好好缩，不能虐待动物的撒！”

迦陵只好挥手让他们快点走，可是等长长的商队终于过去时，那一端却看不见心里想的那个人了。

他心里一紧，就要开始寻人，却听得身后响起一个他此时最不愿听到的声音：“是你！快把阿离还我！”


	25. 两处茫茫

迦陵不想理会那人，脚步未顿。可身后之人却不依不饶：“喂！站住！”话音未至人先至，转瞬间已是拦在迦陵身前——轻功身法能有这等造诣的人物，放眼江湖不出一掌之数。

其中之一便是眼前之人——美姿容、善剑术、博文史，连垂髫小童都能歌其名的——叶秋篪。

“无论阁下与我叶秋篪有什么新仇旧怨，都请冲我一个人来，阿离是无辜的，不要伤害他。”叶秋篪握着剑鞘拦住了迦陵的去路说道。过路行人中间已经有人认出那把名动江湖的“飞光”，开始三三两两聚在周围窃窃私语难掩兴奋。

叶秋篪本是与掌门师伯、小师妹和云霄派的几名弟子一起赶往放鹤亭的，现下到了延陵，龙山之巅近在眼前，便不那么急了，这才进城准备补给，没想到在当街闹市里撞见一个熟悉的身影来，正是迦陵。

迦陵此刻一心想去寻人，自然不愿节外生枝，理也不理扭头就要走，却被几名与叶秋篪一样身穿白衣镶卷草暗纹的统一着装的云霄派弟子团团围住。不得不说，一样的衣服，穿在叶秋篪身上偏偏比别人英俊几倍。

迦陵仍是一言不发，只是“铮——”地一声，剑已弹出半鞘，霎时杀气四溢无需多言，端的是神挡杀神佛挡杀佛。

云霄派弟子见状更是纷纷拔剑，一时兵刃之声令人齿酸。

叶秋篪却把迦陵的剑缓缓推回了剑鞘之中：“我不想在这里动手，你不是我的对手。”

尽管这话很欠揍，迦陵却也不得不承认，他说的没错。就在三个月以前，他因私仇杀了一个小小的员外，被这自诩正道多管闲事的云霄派大弟子追缉，舍得一身剐才算逃脱，让他在圣教里足足修养了半个月。

“啧。”他不耐地看了叶秋篪一眼，“你到底想怎样？”

叶秋篪客客气气行礼道：“阁下言重了。秋篪所求，不过是一人的平安而已。”

迦陵冷哼一声道：“就是你方才唤作阿离的那人？”

“正是。”叶秋篪恳切之情溢于言表，“在下收到了贵教的名帖，自当会前往放鹤亭赴约，只是还有一个不情之请。”

说到此处叶秋篪看了迦陵一眼，迦陵没理他也不恼，继续道：“还请阁下将阿离归还于我。”

迦陵心情无端烦躁起来，却作出一副满不在乎的样子来：“嗤，这么紧张他？你跟他什么关系啊？”

叶秋篪不欲透露陆离的血的秘密，便赧然笑道：“实不相瞒，阿离是在下的心悦之人。”说完这句，他白玉似的耳朵也染上了淡淡的粉色，少年人的纯真和羞涩让他整个人都生动了起来，惹得街上的大姑娘小姐姐纷纷侧目掩口。

迦陵听得他这句话整个人都更烦躁了，挑衅似的说道：“是吗？可我怎么听他说，跟你不熟啊？”

叶秋篪却像没听出来他话里的意味，反而是眼睛一亮，满含期待道：“你果然知道他在哪里！”

迦陵此时断然不能让叶秋篪察觉陆离刚刚就在这条街上与自己走散了，便道：“人是迦罗掳走的，现下大约早已在放鹤亭等着你了吧。”

叶秋篪闻言打量了他一番，看他确实没有什么骗他的必要，便抱剑拱手道：“既然如此，秋篪便不相扰了。告辞。”云霄派一行人也纷纷跟随他很快离去。

剩下的人群此时开始扬声议论起来：“天呐！我没看错吧！刚刚那是叶秋篪吧？”“绝对是他！你没看见他手里拿着飞光吗！”“啊啊啊啊！真人比《江湖美人谱》上的还帅啊！”“我愿意做飞光的剑下亡魂！”“我要再入几期叶秋篪的单人封面！”……

迦陵此时再去寻人，却已经太迟了。人潮汹涌，哪里都不见陆离的影子。他站在热闹喧嚣的街心，茫然失措，仿佛一下子回到了最无助的小时候。

在他还很小、母亲尚在人世的时候，迦陵曾经把弟弟弄丢过一次。

也不过是两个小孩子贪恋市井之中杂耍艺人的新奇戏法，一个晃神就走散了。迦陵慌了神，发疯似的奔跑在街头大声喊着弟弟的名字，人群中是一张张欢乐的笑脸，此刻却都显得那么可怖。

他跑得草鞋也掉了一只，半旧的衣衫也不知在哪里刮破了，嗓子也喊哑了，可是还是找不到弟弟。一想到就剩自己一个人了，一个人去面对疯傻的娘亲和凶狠的爹爹，他站在街头忍不住嘶声裂肺地嚎啕大哭起来。

他又累又怕，哭着走啊走啊，没有一个人停下来问问他。那种灭顶的绝望和孤独感要把他吞噬掉了……

后来他来到圣教，暗自下定决心要成为像檀弥离一样强大的人，绝不能让自己再次陷入那种无助至极的境地。他比迦罗刻苦千百倍地练功，也成了江湖上有名的一尊杀神，自以为再也不会受到伤害了，却在这熟悉的一幕中被打回原形——

多少年过去了，他依然是那个弱小不堪的小孩子，茫然地看着指尖的蝴蝶飞走、远去，只会站在原地无助地流泪。


	26. 且放白鹿

雨过天青，碧空如洗，淡淡的颜色似上好的青瓷釉色里融进了一抹霜。

“吱纽——，吱纽——”林间的小路上缓缓行来一辆破牛车，那轱辘转起来似要散架一般，让惊起的鸟雀也捏一把汗。

说来也是稀奇，这辆晃晃悠悠的破车是由一牛一马齐拉着的。那拉车的马自是高大威猛健美无匹，纯黑的鬃毛油光水滑，在阳光下都能熠熠生辉。此时这骏马似是极不耐烦身旁同伴的龟爬速度，时不时打个响鼻以示抗议，却又顾及着车辕上一身黑衣短打赶车的主人的面子，纾尊降贵地尽力配合着身旁优哉游哉的大青牛把车拉好。

车厢内，一个极为美貌的瞎子有些不确定地向身旁的年轻人轻声问道：“灵枢，咱们一直让唐公子给咱们赶车，合适吗？”

只见那年轻人正微微蹙着好看的眉头，看着手里握着的一卷皱巴巴的书，口中还似念念有词，闻言浑不在意地一摆手道：“嗐！我不是都跟你说了么，是他自己非要赖着不走的，谁还能逼他不成？再说了，有人给我当车夫，我正好有时间多看几本医书——虽然我觉得可能也没什么用就是了……”说到这里他瞄了一眼车厢后面堆积如山的书卷，心虚的摸了摸鼻子。

原来，自陆离听闻迦罗迦陵二人竟是要拿自己威胁云霄派以后，虽然大惊之下第一反应就是要走，却没想到一阵瞎转之后居然真的给他逃掉了，让他庆幸之下又有些疑惑：这魔教的护法原来竟是个银样镴枪头——中看不中用？如此轻而易举地就跑路了让他总有种不真实的感觉。

后来长街上忽然下起雨来，方才还热热闹闹的人群很快散去，回家的有之，进店里避雨的有之，家人送来雨伞的也有之。陆离却发现自己无处可去。

虽然戴了幂笠，但是在这初夏的大雨里还是淋得狼狈。直到从路上一辆牛车上跳下来一个年轻人，拉住了他：“这位先生，怎么不去避雨呀？”他才稀里糊涂地跟着那人和那人的同伴一道进了街边的小店里暂避。

“我叫段灵枢，旁边这个黑着脸的家伙叫唐悱，嘿嘿，是我前几天在路上捡来的免费劳动力。”年轻人语气活泼地做着自我介绍，“我看你双目失明，怕是行动不便，您家里人心可真大，居然让您一个人出门，这走在路上要是磕着碰着了可怎么办哟！你又长得这么好看，遇见某些别有居心的家伙岂不是危险了？不过您放心，我可不是那种人哦，哈哈哈哈！要不然我和阿悱把您送回家吧？”

陆离在这店里坐着，身上也暖了过来，心情被这年轻人的热情所感染，也不自觉微笑道：“你不必称我先生，唤我阿离即可。我现下是个无家可归之人，自然也没有家人。”

“啊？”这下段灵枢傻眼了。

却听旁边他那同伴嗤笑了一声道：“哼，怕不是个蹭吃蹭喝的骗子吧？你管那么多作甚。”

段灵枢用手肘向后给了他一下：“你给我闭嘴。”又转向陆离关切地问道：“那你现在打算怎么办啊？”

陆离苦笑道：“我也不知道，走一步算一步吧。”

段灵枢看他这样急了：“你这样很容易沦落成乞丐的我跟你讲！”

却听得小店里响起一个反驳的声音：“乞丐招你惹你了？我们一不偷二不抢……”话还没说完，那避雨的乞丐又被唐悱一个眼神吓得缩了回去，余音消退成喉咙里的支支吾吾。

段灵枢苦恼地抓了抓头发，良久之后，一拳打在左掌心，似是下定了决心般：“阿离，你听说过白鹿谷吗？”

陆离摇了摇头。

段灵枢皱了皱眉，再接再厉问道：“东方愚你总听过吧？”

陆离依然摇头。

段灵枢再次震惊了，嘴巴都张成了一个圆圈：“你是不问凡尘的神仙吗？居然没听说过白鹿谷！连妙手神医东方愚都不知道！”

陆离赧然，某种程度上他还真的说对了，自己确实当过一段时间的神仙。

段灵枢一副恨铁不成钢的样子，随便扒过旁边一个人的肩膀道：“兄嘚，劳烦你来跟这位先生普及一下白鹿谷和东方愚的信息。”

那路人甲也是躲雨之人，这会儿正无聊，便开开心心地接过了话头：“嘿！那你可算问对人了！这东方愚是江湖上赫赫有名的妙手神医，有活死人、肉白骨之能。只是他常年避世白鹿谷，只在每年三月出谷行医悬壶济世。我那内人的娘家侄子的亲家的妹夫也曾经向白鹿谷递过求医的帖子，没想到真的等来了神医来给咱们这些普通老百姓治病，还分文未取……”

段灵枢随着他的话狂点头，末了看他越说越多又一把将他推开道：“多谢。”

然后转向陆离：“大体上就是他说的这样。我呢，是白鹿谷里烧水做饭的伙计，平日里谷中只有我和那东方老头儿两个人。他镇日里喜欢钻研各种药物，时不时还开炉炼丹，为求第一手资料总拿自己开刀。此番便是因吞了一丸据说是按上古遗方炼制成的丹药，给吃坏了肚子，偏又赶上每年义诊的日子，便将这差事胡乱推搡给了我。可怜我一个干粗活的伙计，哪里懂什么医术啊！他便塞给我一车的医书和一摞求医的名帖，让我现学现卖，能医则医，不能医的也好及时告知，免得延误了病情。”

陆离听得新奇有趣，连连点头。

“所以，”段灵枢说到此处一把拍在了陆离的肩膀上，“左右你无处可去，若是信得过我，不如跟我一起走吧？等此间事了你若愿意，也可以跟我一起回白鹿谷。”

陆离还没说话，却听那一旁沉默了这许久的唐悱忽然开口道：“我不同意。”

段灵枢皱眉道：“你不同意有什么用？不服你走啊没人拦你。”

唐悱咬了咬后槽牙，凉凉道：“我看你就是见人家长得好看，才肯收留他的吧？”

段灵枢被戳穿了也不脸红，理直气壮道：“对啊没错啊，我要不是这样能把你捡回来吗？我就是对好看的人心软怎么了？”

“……”

于是就这样愉快地决定了。

此刻他们三人一起乘着段灵枢的牛车，由唐悱充当车夫，唐悱的爱驹照夜白充当拉车的牛，按照求医名帖的顺序赶往下一个求医者的所在——龙山之巅，穷经阁。


	27. 山雨欲来

陆离一行人乘着那辆七零八散不堪重负的牛车，紧赶慢赶总算在日落之前赶到了龙山之巅。

“奇怪。”唐悱看着官道上络绎不绝的车马，皱眉道。

“怎么了？”段灵枢在车厢内看着医书，头也不抬地问。

“穷经阁阁主谢灵均乃是当世有名的隐士，不喜结党援朋，这龙山之巅平时也是鞍马稀疏少有人来，却不知今日为何这么热闹。”唐悱心中总有种不好的预感。

“管他呢，咱们是去医人治病的，又不是去赶集的，人多人少无所谓嘛！”段灵枢还是那副兵来将挡水来土掩的乐观样子。

递了名帖，穷经阁的人很快就放他们进去了。这里的建筑风格淡远疏旷，遍地杨柳绿植，确实是一派隐者风度。

段灵枢向阁中负责接引的弟子问道：“这位小哥，敢问这龙山之巅平日里都是这么热闹么？我久居白鹿谷，倒是不清楚这外面的世道了。”

那弟子看他面善，又是从白鹿谷专程赶来给阁主夫人治病的，当下便很热心地答道：“当然不是了。龙山之巅平日里鲜有人来，只是这近几日啊，凡是江湖上有头有脸的门派，都收到了魔教的莲花帖子，邀众位英雄好汉到放鹤亭一聚，说是有重要的江湖事让大家伙儿共同做个见证，也好让阁主把此事载入《千秋录》中。”

陆离听到后立时心中一紧，破天荒地插话问道：“敢问具体是什么日子？”

穷经阁弟子闻声朝他看了一眼，不看不知道，一看，哎哟老天爷，这么一个大美人刚刚怎么默不作声的没有存在感，连忙笑答：“就是明天啦。”

段灵枢察觉了他的异样，等安顿好那一车的医书、大青牛和照夜白也都住进宽敞的马厩里用上好的草料供着之后，段灵枢拉住他走到一旁问道：“我看你有点心神不宁，可是有什么事情为难？”

陆离直言道：“明日我想去放鹤亭看一看。”

段灵枢心想，这也不是什么大事，天下英雄豪杰齐聚一堂，我们这些小虾小蟹能在其中凑个热闹也不错，当下便应道：“行啊，我陪你。”

又想到陆离格外引人注目的容貌，笑道：“不过我要给你略微修饰一下，把你变得丑一点，嘿嘿。”

陆离感激地应了。

那穷经阁阁主谢灵均应是十分在意他的夫人，眼看日头都落山了，该是让到访的宾客安顿歇息才是，他却一听说白鹿谷来人了就急忙亲自来请，所有的繁文缛节都顾不上了，身为一阁之主却对段灵枢这个小辈毕恭毕敬，让段灵枢压力倍增。

阁主夫人姓木，三十多岁，样貌十分温婉，看得出她是长年卧病在床，自段灵枢他们进到屋里，就没听见她的咳嗽声停下来过，怕是久病沉疴药石罔效了。

果然，段灵枢诊过脉以后就是心下一沉，对谢阁主拱手歉然道：“我学艺不精，木夫人的病，怕是要另请高明了。”

那谢阁主闻言竟是当场嚎啕大哭起来：“连白鹿谷都束手无策，我还能请到何方高明呢？”

反倒是木夫人出言安慰起自己夫君来：“谢郎，生死有命，富贵在天，这十几年能和你厮守至今，此生无憾了。”

段灵枢看他们伉俪情深的模样也不便打扰，便退下了。

回到客房，陆离问道：“那木夫人病得很重么？”

“唉，是啊，我看她是有先天不足之症，又从娘胎里带了寒毒，不知谢阁主耗费了多少心血才让她活到了今天。甭说是我了，便是那东方老头亲自来诊脉，怕是也无能为力啊。”段灵枢同情道。

陆离若有所思。

这一晚他们便在穷经阁安排的客房各自住下，打算明日去往放鹤亭再凑个热闹。


	28. 你方唱罢

自从半年前的武林大会落下帷幕，江湖中少有如此齐聚一堂之盛事了，更甭说这事儿还是那魔教护法群发莲花帖相邀而挑起的，极大地激起了广大武林人士的好奇心和看热闹不嫌事儿大的心态。

等第二天陆离他们来到放鹤亭时，已经里里外外都是佩刀提剑的江湖人士了，亭子四面敞风十分通透，大家跃跃欲试迫不及待地看着亭中的八卦上演。

有云霄派的掌门在，叶秋篪不便僭越，只和小师妹一起坐在下首，所以是谢子岩与谢灵均坐在主位上。

一盏茶又一盏茶地下去了，却还是不见那魔教护法前来，所幸这两个姓谢的是多年不见的远房兄弟，便是把谢家上上下下嘘寒问暖一遍也有的聊。

就在众位江湖人看着这俩加起来年逾古稀的大男人在那喝茶聊天都要看不下去的时候，忽听半空中传来一声娇笑：“罪过罪过，是奴家来迟了！”

一道红纱凌空而渡，那一身红衣似火的美人莲足轻点，银铃阵阵，踩着红纱越过众人头顶就飞入了放鹤亭中，宛若天外飞仙。

江湖中人真正见过魔教右护法的，也是少之又少，没想到竟是如此国色天香，纷纷暗自叹息卿本佳人奈何作贼。

小师妹谢艳慈到底是年纪尚小天真烂漫，只觉眼前一亮，便不觉脱口而出：“好漂亮的姐姐！”

迦罗闻言朝她调皮地眨了眨眼，把小姑娘乐得心花怒放。  
谢子岩见状，先是斥责了女儿一声：“咳咳，艳慈，不得无礼。”然后上前道拱手：“右护法，小女无状，您不要跟她一般见识。”

迦罗竟也笑盈盈地还礼：“哪里哪里，令爱活泼可爱，我喜欢还来不及呢！平日里您定是对她宠爱有加吧？”

提到宝贝女儿，谢子岩也笑了：“为人父母的，也不指望她如何光耀门楣，只要平平安安开开心心的，我也就知足啦！”

迦罗笑道：“真是好一副父慈女孝的场面啊。”又话锋一转道：“却不知谢掌门可还记得云清许云姑娘呢？若是你们当年履行了婚约，她的孩子怕也是和令爱一般大了吧？”

谢子岩马上变了脸色：“你知道清许？她现在身在何处？”

迦罗冷声笑道：“身在何处？她的坟头草都不知道长得多高了！”

放鹤亭周围的人终于嗅到了江湖秘辛的味道，纷纷竖起了耳朵。

谢子岩紧紧盯着迦罗，不放过他一丝一毫的表情：“你究竟是何人？”

迦罗听他此言仰天大笑，抬起涂着丹蔻的手直指谢子岩，扬起翩跹的红纱翻飞，疯魔万状：“诸位英雄豪杰，迦罗请各位不远千里赶来放鹤亭，便是要在众人面前揭露这云霄派掌门的真面目！”

亭内亭外的人无不精神一振，侧耳细听，唯恐遗漏。

只听这红衣美人义正言辞娓娓道来：“二十年前，这谢子岩的未婚妻子云清许一家，被山匪所屠。云清许身为女子，被变卖给乡野村夫。她不幸受辱却没有求死，就是一心等着她的未婚夫婿有朝一日能救她于水深火热之中。

“可那负心汉倒好，非但没有去找她，居然还转脸就和别的女人成亲，和和美美地过他的小日子去了！甚至自顾自地飞黄腾达，当上了天下第一打派的掌门！

“你知不知道那个女人等你等得好苦！那个畜生打她骂她，用铁链把她当狗一样拴起来，最后干脆砸坏了她的脑袋把她变成了傻子！从此她只会痴痴地念着你的名字，等一个永远都不会来的人……”说到最后已经是双目充血狰狞万分。

谢子岩脸色灰败，颤声再次问道：“你……究竟是何人？”

迦罗狂笑道：“我是何人？我是那畜生强迫她以后生下来的孽种！”

谢子岩颓然将倾，谢艳慈和叶秋篪连忙一左一右扶住了他：“爹爹！”“掌门师伯！”

迦罗看到这一幕更是双目赤红：“你和妻女、师侄共享上慈下孝的幸福时，云清许在哭！在痛！在流血！在被那个畜生糟蹋！你为什么不去找她？为什么？”

谢子岩眼中落下泪来：“我……我以为她已经另嫁他人了……”

迦罗用胳膊狠狠擦掉眼泪，点头道：“好，你不去找她也便罢了，我们自己去报仇也不行吗？那山匪头子后来被朝廷招安，拿银子买了个员外的闲职打算颐养天年，三个月前，迦陵去杀他的时候，你的好师侄可真是铁面无私啊，跟条狗似的死咬不放！你们自诩正道，好似天下间所有的公道都由你们来主持，可当年云清许一家老小的公道怎么不见有人来主持！？你们算什么狗屁正道！？”

谢子岩掩面泣道：“我不知道……”

“呵，你是不知道，还是不想知道？这些陈年旧事，但凡使一点手段，就能查的一清二楚，你只不过是心里从来没想过她而已！”迦罗冷笑，情绪也渐渐平复下来，转而向一旁的谢灵均面无表情地说道：“谢阁主，我知道你跟这负心汉是亲戚，可是，当着这么多英雄豪杰的面，你总不能徇私情吧？还请谢阁主现在就将此事原原本本地载入《千秋录》中！”

“这……”谢灵均皱眉，为难地沉吟道，“是这样的，右护法可能有所不知，《千秋录》向来只记载大善大恶之事，虽然我对云姑娘的遭遇也深感同情，可是人世间总有这种事情发生，阴差阳错，造化弄人，世事无常。向来如此。《千秋录》不是我一个人写成的，而是千百年来无数的谢家子弟不慕荣华、不畏强权，坚持一个客观公正的理念，才成就了《千秋录》。若是把这种事情全都记录在案，《千秋录》就不是千秋录了，而是一部鸡毛蒜皮什么都写的流水账。”

迦罗想过很多种最坏的情况：谢子岩可能不会赴约，所以他先是给昆仑老人下毒，然后又掳走了陆离，虽然不知那叶秋篪为何如此紧张陆离，但是谢子岩向来疼爱他这个师侄，一定会同他一起前来；或者谢灵均可能会偏袒谢子岩，他也千方百计地广发帖子邀天下英雄前来见证，以期给谢灵均施压。然而他却万万没想到，会出现这种情况。

他怔愣着问道：“你管这种人间惨剧叫作‘鸡毛蒜皮’？叫作‘流水账’？那些活生生的人命在你嘴里一句世事无常就没了？”

他越说越激动，向亭外扬声道：“各位英雄豪杰，你们来评评理！”

却听得众人议论道——

“既然你已经杀了那山匪头子了，恩怨也算两清了，何必执着呢？”

“是啊，你若揪着此事不放，云姑娘九泉之下也会不得安宁的吧……”

“我看谢掌门也是无辜得很，他又怎能料事如神呢？只不过犯了一个常人都会犯的疏忽而已……”

“自己的家务事自己解决不就行了？还在这打扰谢阁主……”

甚至有人小声嘀咕道——

“害老子赶了两天的路，结果就为这破事儿……”

“就是，耽误我给孩子做饭了……”

迦罗不敢置信地瞪大了双眼——他是真的没想到人心竟冷漠至此！

他想起迦陵对他说过的话：“江湖事不是你凭一己之力就能改写的。我可以帮你，但你失败以后可不许哭鼻子。”原来他那时就已经预料到了么……

听着众人开始纷纷指责起他来，谢灵均朝大家双掌向下虚按示意安静，对迦罗说道：“右护法，这样吧，由穷经阁出资，把云姑娘的棺椁迁入云家祖坟，重新厚葬；先前叶少侠追缉的魔教残杀朝廷命官一案，也就此作罢。您看如何？”

迦罗一时没有反应。

却听得人群中响起一个声音道：“谢阁主，若是木夫人经历了云姑娘的遭遇，你待如何？”

人们纷纷看向声音的方向，只见一个白衣人推开同伴阻拦的手，开山劈水一般从人海中缓缓走出来，进到亭中取下幂笠，就听那叶少侠和谢掌门同时出声——“阿离！”“恩人？”

白衣人恍若未闻，继续质问道：“云家发生如此惨剧，怎就算不上大善大恶之事了？”

还未等那谢阁主回答先前的问题，陆离便道：“我有办法医治木夫人的病，条件是，你要把迦罗所说之事，如实载入《千秋录》中！”

谢灵均只道他是哪里的狂徒，摇头笑道：“我为何要信你这个……”

陆离打断他问道：“不知《千秋录》中可有‘神仙血’的记载？”

谢子岩和叶秋篪面色巨变，那谢灵均也狐疑地看着这个其貌不扬的瞎子。

陆离在众目睽睽之下，坦言道：“我就是‘神仙血’。”

一片哗然！

然而在众人看不见的地方，陆离的双手在袍袖遮掩下正紧攥成拳，手心里都是冷汗。

其实他也不知自己的血对木夫人的先天不足之症有无效用，可是他只能姑且一试了！


	29. 此情无计

谢灵均不得不承认，他对陆离开出的条件心动了。

刀子没有割到自己身上的时候，人是不知道疼的。先前他能对云清许之事能采取一副公事公办的态度，也不过是因为如此惨剧没有落到自己头上而已。可是若能救回木夫人一命……

但是他当着江湖众人的面，肯定是不能这么说的——

只见谢灵均沉吟片刻，扬声道：“诸位，‘神仙血’重现江湖一事，事关重大，我穷经阁是一定要载入《千秋录》的。”

众人心怀各异，此时却俱是点头。

谢灵均话锋一转道：“云清许一案与这件事有着千丝万缕的关系，是以也要一同录入。”

谢阁主既然都发话了，那谁还能不识相地去反对呢？何况，此刻众人的心思早就不在这桩陈年旧案上了，那些或贪婪、或垂涎、或怀疑、或顾忌的目光，无不落在亭中那个其貌不扬的瞎子身上——原来“神仙血”不是虚妄无稽的江湖怪谈而已，而是真实存在的！若是自己能得到此物……

处在旋涡的中心那个人，却仿佛没有意识到自己刚刚引发了多大的动静，他摸索着上前握住了迦罗的手，微笑着说：“原来你叫云迦罗，很美的名字啊。”

迦罗从刚才开始就怔愣不已一言未发，他这一天的情绪变化实在太过剧烈了，耗费了他的全部心神——现身之前他一直在焦急地等迦陵带着陆离过来，现身之后先是嫉妒地看着谢子岩家庭和美父慈女孝，然后是痛苦而快意地自揭伤疤，接着是气愤而无措地独自面对嘲笑和指责，最后是又惊又喜地看到陆离站出来为他打抱不平……

而现在，这个美好的人走过来握住他的手，只为了告诉他，他的名字很美……

迦罗把脸埋在陆离的掌心，积攒了一个夏天的雨水终于汨汨地落了下来。

“咳咳，”谢灵均在一旁清了清嗓子，“这位先生不知如何称呼？”

陆离忙着去接自家孩子的金豆豆，对他也无甚客套：“在下陆离。”

谢灵均道：“不知陆先生方才所言为我夫人治病一事，现在可否兑现？”

陆离想他方才已经在众人面前承诺将云清许之事写入《千秋录》，便点头了：“我不便视物，还请谢阁主允许迦罗跟在一旁。”

“那是自然。”谢灵均马上应承下来，“这边请。”

陆离却道：“且慢。谢掌门和叶少侠可在？”

从方才开始就眼巴巴地看着陆离的叶秋篪，立刻大声答道：“阿离！我在！”

谢子岩还没从刚刚的情绪中缓过来，淡淡应道：“恩人。”

“谢掌门，将云清许的遭遇载入《千秋录》中，你，可有怨言？”

谢子岩阖目道：“绝无怨言。”

陆离点头，又道：“叶少侠，虽然我救了你师父，但是最后却也是我累你师伯背负罪名，我们算是扯平了，从今两不相欠。以后，可不要再傻乎乎地受人威胁以身犯险了。”

“我……”叶秋篪想说，我不是因为你对我师父救命之恩才要来找你的，是我自己心悦你，恋慕你，喜欢你，可最终还是什么都没说出口。

“谢阁主，请。”陆离道。

“请。”

谢艳慈看着叶秋篪魂不守舍的样子，朝他努了努下巴：“还不快去。”

“可是掌门师伯……”叶秋篪犹豫道。

“有我呢，你快去追你的阿离吧！”谢艳慈挤了挤眼睛道。

叶秋篪向谢子岩行了礼：“掌门师伯，秋篪暂离片刻。”

谢子岩淡淡点头。

一行人重又回到穷经阁木夫人的院子里，陆离要来银针刺破指尖取了血，让木夫人和温水服下。因为一时片刻还不能确定疗效，所以谢阁主给他们各自安排了住处。

迦罗携着陆离进屋刚要关门，就看到身后还有一人跟了过来，马上像只护食的猫儿般凶道：“你来干嘛？”

“我……”自陆离说过两不相欠的话以后，叶秋篪确实找不到立场再跟着他了。

陆离在屋内听到了他的声音，道：“是叶少侠吗？有话不妨进来说。”

“哼。”迦罗这才放他进来。

“迦罗，还要劳烦你去取些待客的茶水来。”陆离笑道。

迦罗不放心地瞪了叶秋篪一眼示威，才往外面的厨房去了。

“叶少侠，你可是还有什么话要说？”陆离察觉到这叶秋篪似乎与迦罗不和，特意将她支走了才问。

叶秋篪坐到他对面，一腔心绪不知从何说起，便问了个最为在意的问题：“阿离你……何时与魔教右护法走得这么近了？”

陆离本不欲谈及私事，但是想到这位叶少侠是个心眼实的，一个恩情就能赴汤蹈火，与他说说也好让他安心，便小声道：“我与迦罗酒后有了肌肤之亲，自然是要对她负责的。”说完已然两颊冒粉。

叶秋篪如遭当头棒喝，不敢置信地瞪大了双眼，脑中反复回荡着“肌肤之亲”这四个大字，仿佛在嘲笑着他无望的单相思，一时心绪激荡口无遮拦：“难道有肌肤之亲你就都要负责吗？那我呢？我也与你有过肌肤之亲啊……”

陆离惊讶极了：“你在胡说八道些什么啊？我与你哪里会有……呃，会有肌肤之亲啊……”这叶少侠莫不是吃错药了？

叶秋篪显然持续暴走中：“就是你救了我师父那一晚，我与你有了肌肤之亲！”

陆离脑中霎时闪过一些不好的片段——钳在腰上的大手，逡巡在私处的舌头，身体里难捱的抽送……脸色刷地变白了。他猛地站起身，绊倒了凳子，踉跄着后退到房间的角落里。

叶秋篪看他反应这么激烈，才从激荡的情绪中清醒过来，但是他已经承认了，此时只能硬着头皮继续道：“……所以你也该对我负责才是。”

陆离无暇觉察他语气中的委屈，事实上此刻光是强迫自己镇定下来就已经耗费了他所有的心力：“叶少侠说笑了。男子如何能对男子负责？”

这回轮到叶秋篪疑惑了：“可是，迦罗不就是男子吗？你怎的只能对他负责，却不能对我负责？”


	30. 碾雕白玉

“怎么了怎么了？陆郎君你没事吧？”迦罗听见凳子倒地的声音连忙从厨房里出来，一进屋就看见这两人不太对劲，“叶秋篪，你若是敢欺负陆郎君，信不信我跟你拼命！”

“我……”叶秋篪想说些什么，却被陆离打断道：“迦罗，送客！”

迦罗巴不得把叶秋篪赶走，马上凶道：“走走走！没听见陆郎君说的吗！快走！”

叶秋篪深深地看了陆离一眼，只得黯然离开。

待他走后，迦罗重又关上了门，顺便在陆离面前说几句叶秋篪的坏话：“哎呀陆郎君，奴家劝你还是少跟这个叶秋篪来往，你不知道他走的时候看你的眼神，像是要把你给吞了……”

迦罗絮絮叨叨说了这许多，却不闻陆离有回应，插好门闩转过身定睛一看，陆离的后背抵着墙角正瑟瑟发着抖。

迦罗吓了一跳，忙走过去关切道：“陆郎君，你怎么了？可是那叶秋篪伤到你了？”

陆离默然片刻，终是抿了抿唇道：“方才叶少侠说了个笑话，一点也不好笑。”

“他说什么了？吓到你了？看我不去揍他！”迦罗说着就要撸起袖子去找叶秋篪的麻烦。

“他居然说，你是男子。”

迦罗忽然站定停下，面容遮在逆光的阴影里。惟门缝里漏出一线日光，映照出虚空中尘质分明，浮动摇曳，却是一片寂然。他们就在这寂然里无声地对峙，仿佛在等待最后的审判。

光与影巧妙地掩映了他眼睛里的情绪，只露出尖白的下巴和殷红的嘴唇。

半晌，迦罗似是勾了勾妩媚的唇角，用与往常别无二致的声调说道：“奴家究竟是男子还是女子，陆郎君自己看一看不就知道了？”

他一步步慢慢走近，仿佛刚才的停顿都是错觉，他自顾自地说：“哦，奴家忘了，陆郎君看不见呀！不如……你来亲自摸一摸吧？”话音落时两人已是触手可及的距离。

陆离没有说话。

迦罗慢慢地双手探出，轻轻握住了陆离藏在宽大衣袖下的右手，引着他轻触自己的光洁的额头和立体的眉骨。

陆离没有拒绝。

迦罗引他继续向下摸到了眼睛，故意极其缓慢地眨眼，用那卷翘的睫毛轻搔他敏感细嫩的掌心，惹得他微微蜷动手指。

接着来到柔软的唇瓣，陆离觉得指尖触及的仿佛是熟透了的浆果，莹润饱满，好像一用力就会流出甘甜的汁液。

忽然，手指似乎被包裹进了一个湿热之处，陆离的喉结微动。

原来，是迦罗张嘴一口虚虚咬住了他的食指，裹吸了一下又调皮地吐出来，伸出红色的舌尖，轻轻地舔弄陆离白玉般的手指，动作十分灵活细致，连每一丝指缝里藏起的软肉也不放过……

等到陆离的手被舔舐得水淋淋的，迦罗故技重施，再次将他的手指衔入口中，色情地吞吐起来：进入时用腔内的黏膜饥渴地缠裹，出去时又用丰嫩的嘴唇箍住不放，模仿着交媾的动作用陆离的手指蹂躏着自己的唇舌。

陆离感觉到自己的下腹开始发热……

“我早就想让陆郎君摸一摸我了。”迦罗说着，又把陆离湿漉漉的手按在自己的胸上——衣领早就不知道什么时候被扯开了，露出块垒分明的胸肌和腹肌。

迦罗握着他的手腕揉弄自己的胸，凸起的乳粒软软地顶着陆离的掌心，触感十分清晰。

迦罗的口中溢出难耐又放荡的呻吟：“啊……陆郎君你摸得奴家好舒服呀！”

陆离羞红了脸，五指忍不住蜷缩，却反而握住了满手柔韧的肌肉——其实他也不知道女孩子的胸是什么样子，只觉得自己被迦罗叫得好像都硬了。

罪魁祸首却还在哼哼唧唧地撒娇：“陆郎君，你摸一摸我，摸一摸我……啊……”

陆离顶着两颊的热烫，伸手主动抚摸起他光洁的肌肤来——手掌下的躯体十分健康阳光，还不安分地扭动着，肌肉发力时收缩隆起有度，应该是常年跳舞的缘故。

迦罗却犹嫌不够，捧起他的脸按在自己怀里——直接就是一个埋胸——接着双手从陆离的后领伸进去，摩挲着陆离的背部，摸了一会儿又从腋下抚过，拢起他的胸肉，两只大手一边一个地包住双乳，缓慢而有力地揉弄着。略显粗粝的掌心摩擦着陆离细嫩的乳尖，直到它们像是发酵的小馒头一样可爱地鼓胀起来，反客为主地磨蹭着迦罗的大掌。

“啊……陆郎君……你的小奶尖好可爱啊……”迦罗坦荡地夸赞道，更加放肆地抚慰起陆离的身体来。

陆离被他搓摩得腿发软，手不知何时已经停了下来，勉力把住迦罗的胳膊才能撑住身体不软倒。

在他意乱情迷的当口，迦罗的手已经游滑而下，滑入他的亵裤里包住了他的两瓣软圆的屁股，极富技巧地揉捏起来，带动了股沟深处的那口粉色蜜穴的一张一翕……

迦罗边娇喘边在他耳边用气声说道：“陆郎君，你再摸摸我……嗯……揉一揉……哈啊……”

陆离尴尬地发现，他现在整个人都挂在迦罗身上，若腾出手去抚慰他，自己便要站不住了，只得诚实地小声回答他：“我……我腿软，没办法松手……”

迦罗在他耳边促狭地闷笑了一声，气息吹拂过他白玉似的耳朵，把白玉变成了玛瑙。然后迦罗一手握住他一边的屁股，轻巧地把他端了起来——陆离整个人就坐在了他手上，两腿岔开垂在他腰侧——一直端到内室的软榻上。

迦罗将陆离放平，自己半压在他身上，两手却仍是垫在他滑嫩的臀瓣下没有抽出，依然在揉捏不断，直到用指尖试探地点进那口深藏的蜜穴里，才惊喜地发现它已经酿出了清亮滑润的蜜水，还滴湿了他的亵裤……

“陆郎君，你现在可以摸摸奴家了吧……”陆离似乎从这话里听出了幽怨的意味，果真开始抚慰起迦罗的身体，没有注意到自己的后穴已然失守……

“陆郎君，你亲一亲奴家呀，奴家的小嘴儿不香吗？”迦罗嘟着嘴撒娇道。

陆离抬头去寻他的嘴唇，第一次亲到了他高挺的鼻梁上，第二次亲到了他尖尖的下巴上，第三次才亲到了那个柔软多汁的嘴唇上。

对于接吻这件事，他唯二的经验来源于檀弥离和迦陵——和檀弥离的那次只是轻轻的触碰，而迦陵……他回忆着迦陵吻他的动作，试探地伸出了舌尖去描摹迦罗的唇线，待那两瓣嘴唇湿润以后，却又不知如何探入对方口中了，只得轻轻咬了咬迦罗的下唇。正要再接再厉，却不防迦罗忽然轻启朱唇，一口含住了陆离的整个嘴巴，还入侵到里面毫无章法地翻搅起来。

陆离被吻得晕晕乎乎的时候，迦罗已经给他做好了扩张，偷偷地把长长的手指塞了进去肏他的蜜穴。

口腔的黏膜被灵活滚烫的长舌肆意地舔舐着，谷道的内壁也被修长有力的手指技巧性地肏弄着，上下夹击之下，有一股似尿意又似快感的难言之欲从会阴部位升起，陆离终于察觉到不对劲了，侧过脸分开两人紧紧相依的唇齿，气喘吁吁难以启齿地问道：“你……为何要触碰我那里？”

迦罗笑得像只偷了腥的小狐狸：“陆郎君，你难道不知，男子用那处，可比用前面销魂多了！”

说着又腾出一只手去，捋了一把陆离前面硬邦邦的那根，验证似的把手上满满的黏液拿给他看：“瞧你的小雀儿都舒服得流口水了！”想到他看不见，又涂在他脸上。

陆离汗颜。

看着陆离眉睫上也沾染了欲液的样子，迦罗眼神愈暗。手指浅浅抽出，勾住穴口的那圈软肉迫它打开，道：“你下面的穴儿现在已经差不多被肏开了，手指终究是太细，我给你换个大一些的。”话音刚落，就把自己下面那柄早已硬涨得发疼的凶器直刺入湿滑软嫩的蜜穴里去了。

“嗯唔……”陆离任是再迟钝，此刻也什么都明白了。

他空洞的双眼中溢出意味不明的泪水——不知是舒爽的还是难过的——然而欲火一旦点燃便不死不休，两人齐齐摔进了情欲的沼泽，越是挣扎便陷得越深……


	31. 桃源望断

水声潺潺的那处宛若桃源，芳草鲜美，落英缤纷。山有小口，初极狭，才通人，复行数十步，豁然开朗。那流水的小口便随着武陵人进进出出的动作，而发出嗞咕嗞咕的声响……

“啊……好紧……”迦罗一边埋头耕耘，一边娇喘呻吟，“陆郎君好棒啊……哈……陆郎君夹得好紧，小面的小嘴儿好会吸啊，把奴家的魂儿都要吸走了……”竟是比最淫荡的妓子还要风骚——不知道的还以为被肏的是他。

陆离听不得他这淫词浪语，羞得更甚，谷道却是在这重刺激之下绞缠得更紧了，全身冷白的肌肤都隐隐浮上一层淡淡的粉色，把清纯与放荡这两种南辕北辙的极端属性完美地合二为一，暧昧万分，诱惑万分，真真人间尤物。

迦罗见状欲火更旺——他向来是不吝啬于袒露欲望、满足欲望的——立时便捞起陆离的双手挂在自己脖子上，让两人上半身相贴。外衣、里衣早就不知道被撕扯到哪里去了，两人此时直接就是皮贴皮、肉滚肉。迦罗就着这个姿势，劲瘦的腰肢灵活而飞快地大幅度耸动，去肏干着那口温泉般的小肉洞，与此同时，胸腹也在陆离的身上紧贴着挨蹭厮磨，仿佛在饥渴地汲取着他的体温：“哈……啊……陆郎君，奴家在用自己的乳头去亲吻你的乳头呢，你的乳晕都被奴家磨大了哈哈……哎呀，你的小奶尖儿都硬了，想肏奴家的呢……奴家给你肏，都给你肏……啊……”随着他口中每说出一句给陆离肏的话，下面就狠狠肏陆离一下。

后来索性把胸往陆离脸上蹭去、乳头往他嘴里塞去：“哈啊……奴家想要给你喂奶……陆郎君吸我，吸吸我……”

两个人渐渐都微微出汗，肌肤相贴处更是滑腻得一塌糊涂。迦罗索性“啵”地拔出来，把陆离翻过身去，摆成跪趴的姿势，两手环握住一束纤腰，拇指刚好按在后腰窝里，他摩挲着指掌下绸缎般丝滑的肌肤，却没有急着再度肏进去，而是跪在陆离屁股后面，痴迷地看着那个红艳艳的小嘴儿——经过刚才的一番肏干，那处已经充血微肿，穴口一圈嫩肉烂红翻开，挂着透亮的蜜液，滑落到臀缘欲滴未滴。

迦罗两眼发直，想也不想就伸舌头去舔那一滴爱液，还顺着流淌的痕迹一路舔回红蕊深处……

陆离本是埋头在臂弯里，忽然只觉一根同样炽热却更加柔软、更加灵活的肉物，舔上了自己难以启齿的那处，甚至还要往里钻……

他恍若顿悟般立刻明白了那是什么，哭叫出声：“别……”

迦罗对他衰弱的反对声充耳不闻，舔弄得啧啧有声，还用嘴唇含住那张小嘴儿，与它接吻似的吸吮起来。小嘴儿违背了主人的意志，舒爽地收缩绽放着，欣然迎接滑舌的探索与嬉戏……

难分难舍地结束了这个长吻，迦罗留恋地在白嫩的右臀上轻轻咬了一口——若是再继续亲，他下面被晾了许久的那根东西就要爆炸了——两手一提陆离的屁股就重新肏进了这个温柔乡，两人同时发出满足的叹息——“哈……”“啊……”

迦罗的胯骨力道失控地撞击掌中的屁股，什么九浅一深的章法都顾不得了，彻底沦为只遵循本能欲望的野兽。陆离的身子被撞得一点一点向前移，又被握着腰一把拖回来继续肏，胸前的娇嫩骨朵儿被来来回回地磨在床单上，又疼又爽。

迦罗俯身自下而上地沿着他光洁的背部啮吻，宛如寂寞的雪地上有点点红梅开落。

快到了的时候，迦罗一口咬住了他的后颈，陆离身子一抖射了出来，与此同时迦罗也在他的身体里强劲地喷射而出，灌得满满当当……

结束了漫长的射精之后，迦罗就这样趴在了陆离身上，一动也不想动，东西也不拔出来，只觉得自己死在他身上才好。

陆离整个人都处在高潮的余韵中久久不能自己，小腿和腹部还时不时轻微抽搐一下，他费力地推了推身上的迦罗，道：“重……”声音又湿又软，简直如同撒娇。

迦罗帮他揉了会儿肚子，爽快地揽着他一翻身——变成了陆离仰躺在他身上的姿势——那根东西还是留在屁股里面。

“你，你出去……”陆离强忍着羞耻说道。

“嗯……不要！里面舒服嘛！”迦罗犯规地蹭着他的颈窝撒娇道，两人的长发均是铺散满枕，交缠在一起，宛如宿命中难解的纠葛。

陆离只得拉开他扣在自己腰上的手，翻身就要自己拔出来。结果里面的东西一下子溢了出来，沿着大腿滑下的触感如此清晰又如此羞耻，惹得他反射性地缩紧了后穴……

迦罗看他这么坚持，也十分担心他真的生气不理自己了，跟个小媳妇似的埋首在他肩膀上，做小伏低地小声说道：“陆郎君，你不要生气，奴家是真的觉得自己就是个女孩子啊，不是故意要骗你的。奴家喜欢跳舞，喜欢弹奏扎木年，还喜欢穿红裙子，只不过下面多了点东西而已，你就要无视奴家对你的心意吗……”说道最后竟抽抽涕涕地哭了起来，仿若是被渣男骗身骗心的无辜少女一般。

陆离无奈地给他擦眼泪。

过了一会儿，许是哭累了，哭声渐消，迦罗就这样枕着他的肩膀，沉沉地睡了过去。

陆离是瞎子也便罢了，迦罗却是因为对这场情事太过投入，以至于两个人都没有察觉到，屋顶上有一小块瓦片曾被人掀开，直到这时才悄无声息地回到了它原来的位置。


	32. 云鬓无端

听着枕畔人绵长的呼吸声，陆离心里有点乱，回忆起迦罗为他吹箫的那一次，极尽小意温柔，现在想来，也是对他自觉亏欠，所以才有意补偿吧……

陆离不知道两人现在的关系应该如何定义，自己年纪大活得久，也无所谓情情爱爱了，只是这孩子，对他应是感念居多，再加上年轻人一时的兴致使然吧——他从小生长在一个畸形的家庭，所以才十分渴爱，抓住一根稻草就不愿放手——但是陆离不希望他因为自己的缘故而放弃红尘中最朴素的温暖，因为常人的生命只有这一次啊，容不得反悔。也许需要各自冷静一下，让时间来看清内心吧……

正想着这些乱七八糟的东西，忽然听得窗棂被轻轻叩响三下，他摸索着披上里衣，又扯过一条薄被子给迦罗盖好，直起身推开了床头的窗户。

“嘻嘻，英雄救美的感觉还不错吧？”段灵枢在窗下挤眉弄眼地揶揄道。

陆离想起自己当时不顾段灵枢的劝阻，一意孤行地站出来为迦罗解围，跟他连个招呼都没有打就走了，真是像极了见色忘义的损友。此时连忙态度良好地认错：“对不起啊灵枢，事急从权，我来不及跟你说清楚就……”

段灵枢很上道，马上打断他：“哎哎你这就见外了吧？道什么歉啊真是的。话说，那个右护法真是貌美如花啊，阿离你艳福不浅哦！嘿嘿……”说着不经意地往窗内一瞟，只看见凌乱的被褥胡乱裹着半边雪白的肩膀，和被子外面一束如云如墨的长发，瞬间整个人都震惊了！连忙撇过脸去：“阿离离离离！没想到你居然是这么开放的人啊！这青天白日的就把人家姑娘给……”意识到不妥又连忙捂住了自己的嘴巴。

“……”

平白被扣了一个“开放”的锅，可陆离也不方便跟他解释什么，只得岔开话题问道：“你来找我是有什么事么？”

“哦哦，就是过来跟你说一声，你之前不是已经给木夫人服过你的血了嘛，刚刚谢阁主又让我去把脉，我发现木夫人的寒毒已解，只是体虚之症未除，可能你的血只对毒物有效，不过以后好生将养着，问题不大。既然此间事了，我也不便多留，想问问你要不要同行呢。不过现在看来嘛……嘿嘿，可能是我多此一举啦！那我就不打扰你跟这位姑娘……”

“等一等。”陆离打断他道，“我跟你同行。”

“啊？”段灵枢挠了挠头说，“可是我那小破车你也知道，挤咱三个男人也就凑合凑合算了，没那么娇贵。可你让一个姑娘家跟咱们挤一块儿，不太合适吧……”

“不，迦罗不与我们一道。”陆离其实原本还没想好，不过话说出口之后再下定决心就容易多了，“你等我片刻，我给他留书一封。”

段灵枢闻言瞪大了眼睛：“阿离！你这是要始乱终弃吗？你都跟人家那个那个了，怎好一走了之啊？我我我我，我就算是你的朋友，也不能助纣为虐啊！再说人家那么漂亮，你还有哪里不满意啊？退一万步来说，就算你真的不想跟她在一起，那就好好说清楚啊！为什么要做这种不告而别的行径啊？”

陆离被他念得头都大了，连忙去捂他的嘴巴：“你小声一点啦！不是我故意不告而别，而是若等他醒来，我可能就走不了啦。我怕他只是依赖于我才一时冲动，所以想分开一段时间彼此冷静一下，没有想要始乱终弃啦。我会在信里说明，让他三个月后去白鹿谷等我。”

段灵枢被捂紧了嘴巴，只得缓缓地眨了眨眼睛示意他听懂了。

陆离放开他，回去穿好衣物，写好书信，便和段灵枢一起上路了。

依然是唐悱赶车，他察觉到有人一路跟踪这辆牛车，并且轻功绝顶，但是感觉不到杀气，应该是没有恶意，便也只当做不知道。

迦罗这一觉睡得可谓是舒心至极十分解乏，等他神清气爽地醒来，已是黄昏时分。眼睛还没睁开就猿臂一舒摸向身旁的位置——却扑了个空。

他惊坐而起，屋内已经不见陆离的身影，只在桌上放着一封素笺，上书“云卿迦罗 亲启”。


	33. 有药难医

通往临安城的官道上，一辆晃晃悠悠的破车由一牛一马齐拉着缓缓行了一路。

赶车的人器宇轩昂，就算坐在破车上，也端的是一派渊渟岳峙的气度，清贵非常。车厢里坐着一个极为美貌的瞎子和一个面目温和的年轻人，那年轻人手执书卷，眉头微蹙，口中还念念有词：“夫气之在脉也，邪气在上，浊气在中，清气在下。故针陷脉则邪气出……故曰：皮肉筋脉，各有所处。……损不足而益有余，是谓甚病。……”

忽然视野一亮，原来是唐悱卷起了车门前垂下的竹帘，逆着光，段灵枢看不清他的脸，只看见他递过来的一只水囊。

“车行得慢，路上也没什么尘土了，帘子还是卷着吧，省得你看书费眼睛。”唐悱见他不动，又晃了晃水囊道，“喝点水吧。”

段灵枢这才跪起身接过，自己却没急着喝，而是递给陆离：“阿离，喝点水润润喉吧。”

陆离还没来得及说什么，就听那唐悱不悦道：“人家不用你操心，你没看他腰上系着水袋呢吗？你看书还总爱念出声，嗓子不干吗？”

陆离明白自己这是被嫌弃了，只得讪讪地冲段灵枢摆了摆手，示意自己不用。

段灵枢没那么多心思，看了一眼陆离腰间的水袋，新奇地说：“咦？你这个水袋该不会是自己缝制的吧？比外面卖的可精巧多啦！这硝制的手艺，这缝线的技术，啧啧，没的说。”

陆离恍然地抚了抚腰间的牛皮水袋，轻声道：“是一个……朋友，送的。”说着也取下来抿了一口，不喝水还不觉得渴，一喝水才发觉嗓子干得冒烟，于是又多喝了几口。

两人都喝了不少水，结果就是——

“阿悱，你把车停一停。”段灵枢忽然皱着眉说道。

“怎么了？”

“我……我想去方便一下。”段灵枢苦着脸道。

于是，唐悱在半道上找了一处僻静的地方停车，然后陆离和段灵枢一起去路旁的灌木丛后面方便。等他俩身影消失后，唐悱随手捡起路上的一块小石子，朝旁边一棵枝繁叶茂的大树掷去……

等到段灵枢和陆离又一同回来，只看见唐悱仍是一个人抱臂坐在车辕上，一条腿支起，一条腿耷拉下来，嘴巴里还叼着一根草茎。

段灵枢笑着走上前去，十分顺手地把那根草茎给他薅出来，拍了拍他的肩膀：“继续赶路啦，阿悱！”

中午日头正是毒烈的时候，他们进了临安城，唐悱提议先吃口饭，但是段灵枢觉得还是先看病人比较重要，于是一行人按照帖子上的地址，七拐八拐地才找到一条阴暗狭窄的小巷子。

段灵枢看着巷子里堆放的乱七八糟杂物和未及排出的臭水，感叹道：“没想到临安城这么美的地方，也会有如此破败的陋巷啊！”

唐悱道：“哼，越是繁华富丽之地，就越是有其藏污纳垢的腌臜所在。自古以来皆是如此。”

巷子太窄，牛车进不去，三人只好将车停在巷口的空地上，再步行过去。

段灵枢敲了敲那扇破烂不堪的小门，没人应声。又加大力度敲了一阵，才听见里面遥遥响起一个懒散的男声：“谁呀？”

段灵枢连忙答道：“我们是白鹿谷的，来上门义诊啦！”

里面窸窸窣窣一阵响动，然后门开了个缝，一阵旱烟味呛鼻扑来，一个打着赤膊的汉子站在门后，用那双吊梢三角眼从门缝里瞥了一眼，没动。

段灵枢只得奉上名帖道：“这位……大哥，我们真的不是坏人。不知是谁需要问诊啊？”

那汉子瞥了一眼他手中的名帖，没接，却总算是开门让他们进屋了。

三人进屋后发现，这才叫真正的家徒四壁啊，一张破床上连个草席都没有，躺着一个女人，不知死活。

“这……”饶是段灵枢平日里恁地多言，此时也不知说些什么了。

那赤膊汉子将熏得发黑的烟枪搁嘴里吸了一口，懒懒地吐出一团呛人的烟雾来，朝那床上躺着的女人努了努下巴，这才开口说道：“我婆娘，病了，看看怎么治。”

“……”段灵枢只得讪讪地走上前去给那女人诊脉。

一番望闻问切后，他皱了皱眉，纠结之下还是对那汉子道：“尊夫人得的，是花柳病。”

“嗯，我知道。”那汉子道，“你们白鹿谷问诊不是不要钱么。”言下之意就是等着捡这个便宜了，不然是不会特意花钱求医的。

“……”段灵枢好脾气道，“这花柳病若是女子得了，一般都是由丈夫传染给她的。您以后如果仍然流连烟花之地，她的病就算治好了，也还是会反复发作的。”

那汉子却笑了：“你看我穷成这样，哪里会去那种销金窟啊？”

段灵枢惊讶了：“这……难道是尊夫人在外面……”

那汉子又吞了一口烟才坦然道：“我们家穷，就指望着她接散客挣几个钱。自从得了这个病，谁也不敢来找她了，我说你要治就赶紧地，别耽误我们做生意。”

三人这算是听明白了，敢情这懒汉是个皮条客，拿自己的妻子做暗娼的营生呢！

三人表情各不相同——唐悱面上似笑非笑，仿佛十分鄙夷却又见怪不怪；段灵枢则是又惊又怒地看着那懒汉，惊其坦然而怒其残忍；陆离却是满面悲戚，仿佛在哀怜世人苦楚万状。

“你！”段灵枢双拳紧握，恨不得狠狠挥到他脸上，却终是无可奈何地一把拉过陆离道：“走，我们去城里的药铺抓药去！”

唐悱自觉跟上，任他折腾。

“气死我了气死我了气死我了！难道就没什么办法管制他么？不行，我一定要报官，我就不信没人管得了！”段灵枢一路上持续暴走。

抓完药又折返回来，看那懒汉也不是个精心照顾病人的样子，又指使唐悱去煎药、煮药浴。

唐悱接过药包，则是眼神锐利地瞥了那懒汉一眼，道：“你，过来。”

那懒汉察言观色，知道这是个惹不起的主，乖乖让干什么干什么了。

一通忙活后已是月上中天，城中的客栈早都已打烊了，三人只好寻了一处破庙落脚。

等到安顿好大青牛和照夜白，就听见“咕噜噜——”段灵枢的肚子尴尬地响了起来。

“呃……”他不好意思地挠了挠头，“都怪我非要先问诊再吃饭，这下什么也吃不成了。”

陆离笑着摇了摇头，他觉得段灵枢做得很对，而且他本来就不用吃饭。

唐悱道：“这临安城西面是湖，咱们可以去摸鱼烤来吃。”

段灵枢抚掌道：“如此甚好！那我和阿离等你回来！”

唐悱啧声道：“陆公子不便视物也就罢了，你有胳膊有腿的，怎么不来帮忙？”

“可我不放心阿离一个人在这里啊。”

唐悱似是漫不经心地朝破庙外头瞟了一眼，道：“我看你尽是瞎操心，他这么大一个人还会丢了不成？我去捉鱼，还需一人去捡柴，别懒了快走。”说罢就朝外面走去。

段灵枢只得快步跟上：“哎你倒是等等我呀！”出门后又不忘回头道：“阿离你别乱走动哈！我们很快就回来！”

陆离听着他们笑闹着远去，安静地坐在那里。

月光从漏瓦的罅隙间洒进庙里，给披满蛛网的佛像罩上一层清辉，一时间只闻风声。

陆离等了片刻，渐渐听见有脚步声靠近这里，以为是段灵枢他们回来了，起身迎道：“怎么这么快？”


	34. 乱红飞过

叶秋篪一路跟随，其实也并没有刻意隐藏行踪。所以当那个姓唐的挑破之后，他也干脆亮明身份和来意，两人达成了一致。

姓唐的把那个年轻大夫拉出门之后，他原本也只是潜伏在庙门外，打算暗中保护的。

可是谁曾想，这么晚了居然还有人前来寻衅滋事。

他原本以为那只是几个寻常乞丐，去破庙里过夜而已，便没有现身拦下他们。直到他听到陆离惊慌的呼喊声时，才知道自己犯了多大的错误。

他一阵风似的冲进了庙里握住陆离的手，说：“跟我走。”

因为他从刚才就听出这几个乞丐步伐虚浮无力，都是没有武功的平常人，所以也不便动手相斗，否则有悖武德，非君子所为，只能先带陆离离开这个是非之地。

但是陆离显然认出了他的声音，被烫了似的一把甩掉了他的手，然后像是逃离什么脏东西似的退后好几步，歇斯底里地嘶喊道：“你跟他们又有什么区别？你们都是只会强迫别人的小人！卑鄙！无耻！下流！滚啊！”

他看着自己被甩开的手，忽然觉得脑海里有什么东西断掉了——

就在不久之前，他曾亲眼看着他的阿离，与别的男人共赴巫山云雨，毫不吝啬地愉悦呻吟，堪称放荡地舒展肢体……原来不是不能对男人负责，而是不想对他负责。

即使是这样，他也还是一厢情愿地想着，只要能跟在他后面默默地保护他，看着他平安无恙，自己就满足了。

可是，原来他的阿离宁愿被这些渣滓欺侮，也想要让他滚得远远的——

那么，他自年少时所有未及出口的欢喜、所有小心藏起的爱意、所有不求回应的守护……都算什么？一个笑话吗？

那几个乞丐看他怔愣的模样，猥琐地笑了：“嘿，你看你长得帅又有什么用？大美人儿是个瞎的，又看不见。学什么不好，学人家英雄救美？看，吃瘪了吧？哥哥们都是过来人，奉劝你一句啊，对付这种故作矜持的货色，就得来硬的。不如，跟哥哥们一起啊，嘿嘿！”

他低着头，半晌，缓缓地勾唇，笑了：“好啊。”

几个乞丐都拍手起哄：“好！好！小兄弟，为了庆祝你即将迈出真男人的第一步，哥哥们今天让你先上，怎么样？够意思吧？”

他果真往前迈了一步，一把扣住了陆离单薄的肩膀。

陆离反应激烈地挣扎，翻来覆去一直骂他卑鄙无耻下流，让他滚——可是他忽然觉得无所谓了。

这个人现在就被他抓在手里，真好。这样想着，他一把撕开了陆离的衣服，露出大片雪白雪白的身体。

他听见那几个乞丐咽口水的声音，还有陆离堪称惨烈的哭喊声。

是的，他哭了。但那又如何呢？不管用了什么方式，反正他是为了我而哭的——这是个很好的开端，以后更要为了我，而露出更多各种各样的情绪才好。

叶秋篪撩起下摆，只把狰狞的性器放了出来，然后强硬地插到了陆离没有丝毫准备的身体里——

“啊！！！！！”陆离凄厉的惨叫回荡在空荡的庙宇内。

太紧了。他想。

可他全然不顾自己也被夹得生疼，执拗地抽送了起来。

就在这披满蛛网满面悲悯的佛像前，他侵犯了自己的神明。

那几个乞丐看着这凄艳到能惹起人凌虐欲的画面，纷纷按捺不住了似的，跟他打起了商量：“小兄弟，这也太带劲了，哥儿几个忍不住了，要不咱一起吧。”

“一起？”他好像是笑了，“好啊。”

“啊——！啊——！呜……”陆离显然也听到了，猛然爆发濒死般的挣扎，叶秋篪一不小心扯断了他的几缕长发。

然后他把陆离端了起来，双腿大敞对着那几个乞丐，让他们更清晰地看到凶狠的性器在艳红的肉穴中进进出出的暴虐行径。

果真有一个乞丐咽了咽口水就要走过来伸出手——下一瞬，一根细长的发丝从他的左眼捅了进去又从脑后出来，刚好一个对穿。

另一个乞丐见他忽然顿住，不耐道：“哎哎，你到底上不上啊？你不上我上。”话音落下时，他的脑后也捅出了一根发丝。

随着两人的轰然倒地，其他乞丐有点意识到不对劲了，有些犹豫地退了几步。

但是已经晚了。他们唤醒了沉睡在藕孔中的修罗，便要承担这必然的杀戒——

三尺寒光，五丈飞红。

陆离只觉得有什么热的液体溅到了自己的脸上和身上，很快又冷了。只有身体里的抽送一直是滚烫的。

他干涸的眼睛茫然地睁大，然而却已经下不起雨来。


	35. 万一禅关

“你们听说了吗？临安城有座废弃的山神庙里死人啦！”

“听说死了好多人！到底怎么回事儿啊？”

“不知道，好像是江湖人械斗吧，那血飙的老高了！墙上、柱子上都是。太吓人了！”

“应该不是江湖械斗，死的是几个乞丐，明显就是毫无还手之力。也不知道招谁惹谁了。”

“唉，又不太平了！最近还是少出门吧。”

……

那一夜，叶秋篪在山神庙大开杀戒，血雨化雾，冲洗掉神龛上久积的尘土，草木皆腥。

杀人的时候，他的性器还一直留在陆离的身体里，甚至还因着洪水滔天般的杀意而愈加勃发。

等到他终于释放的时候，陆离早已被做得昏了过去，一丝不挂的身体上泼溅了血，映衬得他肤色愈白。

叶秋篪脱下外袍将他裹住，然后一把扛在肩上，在夜色中翩然飞身而去。

天亮的时候，他在城外一处简陋的驿站落脚。

驿卒还在账台后面支着腮打瞌睡，忽然一枚碎银子拍到他脸前，把他从睡意中惊醒，睁开眼就听见一个淡淡的声音：“一间房。”

“啊？哦。”那驿卒收了银子，瞥见那人肩上好像还扛着一个，正待凝神细看，却被他侧身避过，只露出来一把柔长的头发，似在雪水里洗过一般乌黑发亮。

驿卒领着他进屋后，还没问要不要送点儿饭菜过来，就险些被砰然关闭的房门磕了鼻子。

陆离还昏睡着，被一把丢在了床上。叶秋篪在房间正中央席地而坐，开始调息运功。

方才泄洪般的杀意冲击了他的心境，生死就看今次之后——不是功力大成，就是走火入魔。

如果我侥幸不死，而你在我打坐结束之前又没能逃走，那就是天意如此，你注定要赔给我一辈子。在识海坠入无边黑暗之前，叶秋篪这样在心里跟自己打了个赌。

他双目紧闭，剑眉微蹙，额头上沁出冷汗，时而觉得自己置身于天寒地冻的塞外之境，时而觉得自己正被架在炭火上炙烤——洗精伐髓的过程痛苦异常，不是常人所能忍受得了的……

当内力轮回游走了七个大周天后，叶秋篪猛然睁开了眼睛——眉目湛然！

他只觉得灵台一片清明，丹田之中雄浑的内力似乎取之不尽用之不竭。

师父在他小时候就说过，他天资超绝、心境纯然，惟有“自在”二字难以做到，克己守礼的性子反而会是他习武之路的阻碍。

真是讽刺，现在他动了杀心见了血，反而冲破了心境的束缚，武学造诣直臻化境。

叶秋篪转头看向床上依然昏睡的陆离，功力大成后做的第一件事就是掰开他的腿，趁着后穴中湿滑的精液又干了他一回。

我给过你机会了，是你自己没有走。他近乎自欺欺人地想。

陆离神志未清却也似有所觉，哪怕手软脚软也迷迷糊糊地想要往外爬，却每每被他攥住细瘦伶仃的脚踝一把拖回身下，然后是更加深入的侵犯。

雪白耀眼的身子上泼溅的血迹已经干涸成痂，又在他肆无忌惮四处游走的大掌下脱落成暗红的碎屑，仿佛被蹂躏至残破的花瓣。

做到后来，他干脆把陆离右腿架到自己的肩膀上，一边干他一边侧过脸啃吻他纤白的小腿。

再次射进他身体里面的时候，陆离任是在昏睡中也哭了出来。

终于勉强餍足一番之后，他唤那驿卒提来热水放在门口，等人走后他去开门取进来，倒在房内备着的浴桶里，然后抱着陆离两人一起进到里面洗了起来。

陆离的身子他仿佛怎么摸都摸不够，洗着洗着就控制不住地要揉一揉、捏一捏。抠挖后穴中的精液时更是忍不住压着人在浴桶中又做了一次。

他了解陆离的一切生活习惯，用澡豆搓好泡沫给他洗了头发和身子，每一个圆圆可爱的脚指头都被他揉玩了一通。又用干净的软布细细擦干，才把他香香的裸体放进换过一遍的被褥里。

做完这一切，叶秋篪却一点儿也不困不累，他境界初成，浑身的精力惊人地充沛。就这样坐在床头，让陆离枕在他膝上，凝视着他的睡颜，把玩他的头发，乐此不疲。

过了一会儿，陆离眼睛没有睁开却开始流泪，身子也开始发抖，他便知道这时是已经醒了。

他叹了口气，说道：“我只是太喜欢你了，所以有时候不太能控制自己。”

陆离没有应声，眼泪还是在静静地流淌。

叶秋篪用拇指揩了揩他的眼角，留下一抹薄红。

他开始絮絮地倾诉了起来：“我第一次遇见你，是在六年前，我十四岁。当时我就在想，怎么会有这么美的人啊？这是下凡的神仙吧？”

说到这里他笑了一下，“没想到你真的是神仙。”

“你又是那么地神秘，深深地吸引着年少的我。所以我每天都会偷偷来看你。”

陆离听到此处不自觉打了个冷噤——他在一无所知的情况下被偷窥了整整六年！

“你救了我师父的那一晚，我第一次知道你不是常人。你还跟我说，我的命对你来说只是一瞬间，你不需要，让我自己收好。那个时候我太绝望了，太想要抓住你了，就做了一件错误的事。可是我不后悔。”叶秋篪说到此处，从被褥里执起陆离细瘦的腕子，忽视他微乎其微的反抗，强势地抻开他每一根脆生生的手指，与自己的手指根根相扣。

“我已经想通了。就算早晚会生死相隔又怎样？就算追不上你的脚步又怎样？我的这一辈子就给你了，你必须收下。”

陆离张了张嘴，好像说了句什么。

叶秋篪见他终于有反应了，欣喜若狂，把他的手贴到自己脸颊上，问道：“你说什么？”

“我……渴……”陆离这次总算费力地说了出来。

叶秋篪一怔，连忙去给他端来一杯水，扶起喂他喝下。

陆离靠在他怀里，嗓子终于能正常发声了：“我有一个水袋，你看见了吗？”


	36. 谁料天涯

叶秋篪默然片刻，把他往怀里带了带，下巴从后面枕在他的颈窝里，啄了一下他潮湿的唇瓣，状若随意地说道：“我在云霄山看了你六年，从未见过你用什么水袋。”

陆离神情一顿。

“让我来猜猜看，你身上没有钱，肯定不会是买来的。”叶秋篪口中说着，手也不闲着，从他裹着的被褥松散的间隙里伸了进去。

“你下山之后遇见了何璧，他这个人怜香惜玉，又自负风雅，就算送你东西，也该是金银古玩之流。”那手已经精准地找到了柔嫩的乳尖，开始揉捏起来，把陆离揉得微微喘息。陆离连忙去按住那只作怪的手，却反而被带得像是他主动引着那手来抚慰自己似的。

“接着你被魔教右护法掳走，那是个喜欢当女人的变态，整天打扮得花枝招展，身上肯定不会带这种累赘之物。”那只手把他的乳头揉得发硬发胀，像颗小红豆了，却又开始把它往乳晕里摁。陆离那处十分敏感娇嫩，被他弄得忍不住往后躲，却也是更亲密地靠进了他怀里。

“后来你在放鹤亭现身，却不是与右护法一道，可见你中途逃走，或者又遇到了什么人。最后和你同行的，是白鹿谷的大夫和他的朋友。他们一路行医，水囊和干粮是必不可少的，所以不会随意赠与你。”叶秋篪说到此处，把陆离的脸掰过来双手捧住，额头相抵，“那么，还有什么我不知道的人呢？”

陆离没说话。明明自己没有做什么亏心事，被他这样质问着，却莫名心虚。

却听叶秋篪扑哧笑了：“阿离不要害怕，我又不是不讲理。你这么美，定然是人人觊觎的。我只怪自己给了别人机会。”

又轻轻咬了咬他的鼻尖，用低柔的嗓音诱哄般地说道：“而且，我永远也不会伤害你。所以，告诉我，嗯？”

陆离闭了闭眼，刚要妥协，就听见“咚咚咚”响起了敲门声。

叶秋篪被骤然打断，十分不爽，却也不好在陆离面前发作，只沉声问道：“谁？”

门外响起那驿卒的声音：“不好意思啊这位客官，我们这儿是官家的驿站，往来入住的过客都要登记造册的，方才我迷迷瞪瞪的给忘记了，您现在方便吗？”

叶秋篪只得从床上下来，给陆离重新裹严实了才去开门。

那驿卒站在门外，手里还拿着一册簿子和一支炭笔，讪讪地对他笑着。

他接过炭笔，在簿子上规规矩矩地写上了自己的名字，复又递还给那驿卒。

那驿卒看了一眼，点头哈腰道：“多谢，多谢。”边说边撤着步子退走了。

叶秋篪若有所觉，回屋就扛起陆离拿起剑准备从窗户离开，却听“砰！”地一声，房门被踹开，一个身着官制武服的大汉手握大理寺腰牌走进来道：“叶秋篪，大理寺怀疑你与山神庙一案有关，请跟我们走一趟！”

原来，前一晚段灵枢和唐悱回到山神庙后，乍见泼天染地的血色，吓了一跳。段灵枢非常担心陆离的安危，翻了翻那一堆尸体却没有找到陆离，焦急之下便要去报官。

唐悱这时才告知他叶秋篪跟踪一事，段灵枢十分埋怨他的隐瞒不报，唐悱只得动用自己在朝堂的势力给大理寺施压，命其严查此案。

叶秋篪确实没有料到官府的人会来得这么快，他从窗户飞身而出，却遇到了两个执刀的官差，想也不想就一掌拍了过去。可他的内力早已今时不同往日，那两个官差登时一命呜呼！

身后传来令人齿酸的拔刀声：“来人！命犯叶秋篪，目无法度，负隅顽抗，残害朝廷命官！给我拿下！”

可寻常官差的脚力哪里及得上他独步天下的轻功呢？不多时便消失得无影无踪了。

……

“都让开都让开！让我看看！让我看看！”

“哎呀别挤啦！”

“我没看错吧？这通缉犯是云霄派的那个叶秋篪？”

“是啊！据说临安城山神庙里死状极惨的那几个乞丐就是他杀的！”

“不会吧！他可是我的偶像啊！不要啊啊啊啊！”

“你还是趁早换个偶像吧！这通缉令上说他不止杀了乞丐，还杀了朝廷命官呢！”

“不可能吧？秋篪哥哥一定是有苦衷的嘤嘤嘤！”

“哼，能有什么苦衷？他潜逃的时候可是还带着重现江湖的‘神仙血’呢！我看八成是利欲熏心，想要独占！”

“全世界都想害他！哥哥只有我了！”

“脑残吧你？”

……

云霄派首徒叶秋篪，就这样从云端跌落，变成了人人喊打的通缉犯，亡命天涯。而他持有“神仙血”的消息，也在江湖上不胫而走。


	37. 一一风荷

任凭外界纷争猜测不断，云砂坞中却是一派岁月静好。

一场骤雨初歇，夏日的暑气也被冲淡了几分，坞中的莲花开了满塘，微风过处送来袅袅清香。荷叶青翠欲滴，在水面上婀娜多姿地舒展着圆润的轮廓，有宿雨在其上凝成剔透的水晶珠子，风一吹就骨碌碌地滚来滚去。

云砂坞是叶秋篪自己名下的庄子，少有人知。他携着陆离住进来已有十天半个月了，全然一副隐居桃源不问世事的模样，什么云霄派大弟子的虚名、朝廷命犯的身份统统抛在脑后，但求这一刻的厮守相依。

“东家，我让阿田赶早去鱼市里选了两条新鲜的鲈鱼，您跟陆公子今天有口福喽！”迎面走来一个戴着斗笠的老汉笑着说。

“哦？清蒸鲈鱼可是岑伯的拿手好菜啊！多谢岑伯啦！”俊美的青年今日一身白色轻衣，比平日里规制严格的门派服更显意态潇洒。他说完摇了摇紧紧握着的那人的手。

陆离这才回神似的说：“多谢岑伯。”

“哈哈，应该的应该的。”那老汉提着鱼笑着往庄子里走去了。

叶秋篪揽过陆离的纤腰，继续沿着岸边散步。杨柳依依，洒下斑驳的疏影，走在下面倒也不闷热，可是身旁的人却似乎兴致不高的样子。二人无话，一时只闻蝉声。

“你打算这样下去多久？”陆离终是忍不住问了出来。

叶秋篪笑了：“怎么？这就腻了？你在云霄山的日子可比这无聊多了，你不是也过了百年么？”

陆离皱了皱眉，道：“这怎能一样？你是云霄派首席大弟子，有统领门派锐意进取的责任；现在又成了朝廷命犯，应该去官府自首，接受现行律法的制裁，给亡者家属一个交代……”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”叶秋篪的笑声十分爽朗，惊起了树上栖息的鸟雀乱飞，笑得胸腔里都发出震颤的嗡鸣，仿佛胸臆十分畅快，他笑着亲了一口身旁之人的侧脸，“我的阿离怎么这么可爱啊……”

陆离撇撇嘴，抬手用袖子擦了擦被他亲过的地方。这个人自从山神庙那一夜过后，一改往日的克己守礼，总是随时随地就对他亲亲摸摸，都这样好几天了，可他还是不习惯别人的亲昵行径。

叶秋篪见他这样也不恼，抚着下巴故作苦恼地说道：“可是，我以前也当了那么多年人人称赞的少年侠客、有责任有担当的正派人物，却没有一天让我像现在这样快乐过。你知道为什么吗？”

“为什么？”陆离不解道。

叶秋篪微笑道：“因为你才是我幸福的总和。我什么都不要，我只要你。”

“常人的生命只有一次，浮生不过百年，我已经浪费了二十年。哪怕隐姓埋名，哪怕亡命天涯，我希望余生的每一天，都和你一起度过。”

“你的生命却很漫长，当真连区区百年都不愿意分给我吗？”

陆离睁大了无法视物的眼睛，心情非常复杂，艰难道：“你……认真的？”

叶秋篪闻言都气笑了：“我到底哪里让你误会我不认真啊？”

陆离没好气道：“你做了什么自己不知道吗？明明就是一派登徒子的行径，精虫上脑色迷心窍，哪里有半点认真的样子？”

说着说着就更委屈了：“你在山神庙的时候还那样对我！杀父之仇也不过如此了吧？”

叶秋篪十分诚恳地承认错误道：“那次是我不对，但是，我真的无法保证以后不会对你做更过分的事。因为有时候我真的控制不住自己。你要有心理准备。”

这是什么无理取闹的流氓话？陆离觉得自己更生气了好吗？拔脚就要越过他往前走，结果一头撞在了树上，疼得他两包眼泪汪汪地噙在眼里，欲落不落。

叶秋篪失笑，握住他的双肩，朝他红红的额头上轻轻吹了吹：“痛痛飞。”

陆离闻言再也抑制不住这几日担惊受怕的委屈，哇地一声哭了出来：“你无耻！你卑鄙！你下流！”

叶秋篪把他的手合拢在掌心，轻轻地吻去他的眼泪，点头道：“嗯，我无耻，我卑鄙，我下流。”

陆离把手抽出来去推他，纹丝不动，只觉得自己推的莫不是一尊石头？好硬啊。然后两手再次被一双温暖而干燥的大掌合拢，手指还被轻轻吻了一下。

日头渐高，蝉声里也掺杂了一丝燥热。不知不觉，两人已经走出好远了。

叶秋篪松开手，只垂在身侧握住他的，笑着说：“回去吧。”

陆离无可无不可，被他牵着手慢悠悠地往回走。

到了云砂坞，看到两扇竹门大开，叶秋篪皱了皱眉。

风里除了荷花的馨香，还多了一丝淡淡的血腥气。

☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆

叶秋篪：我错了，下次还敢。


	38. 红衣落尽

“怎么了？”陆离察觉到他的异样。

叶秋篪安抚地握了握他的手，扬声道：“岑伯，有客人来怎么不招待啊？”

无人回应。只有攀爬在小门楼上的紫藤花随风摇曳。

叶秋篪牵着陆离阔步走进竹扉里，一瞬间，那竹扉在身后轰然关闭！云砂坞中从各个不起眼的角落、能藏人的地方凭空冒出几十条黑影，皆是黑巾覆面，训练有素地统一拔刀，雪亮的刃尖直指他们二人，宛若蛰伏已久的巨兽张开了血盆大口正要择人而噬。

叶秋篪却仿若视而不见，依然脚步未停地牵着陆离不紧不慢往厨房走去——灶台上还咕嘟咕嘟地小火煨着鲜美的鱼汤，葱姜蒜都已细细切好，整整齐齐地码在白瓷小碟子里，只待上锅清蒸了——

可是那个早上还欣喜地提着鱼与他说笑的老人，却已经倒在了血泊之中。

叶秋篪缓缓蹲下，用手抚过了岑伯的眼睛为他阖上。 

“怎么了？”陆离看不见发生了什么，却也对云砂坞里这种不同寻常的紧张气氛若有所感。

“岑伯死了。”叶秋篪淡淡道，“你在这里等我一下，不要乱动，锅炉还烧着，当心烫到自己。”

“什……”事发突然，陆离惊惧之下刚要再问，叶秋篪却已经走了出去。

“阿田呢？”他在外面问道。

无人回答。

“你们怎么不留个活口来威胁我呢？”叶秋篪又问道。

这群黑衣人仿佛深谙“反派死于话多”的道理，打定主意了不理他，只迅速排布成阵，慢慢缩小包围圈，要将其绞杀。

叶秋篪也明白阿田怕也是凶多吉少了，点了点头道：“现在江湖上想要我死的人，应该不少，我也就不让你们自报家门了。”

当即不再废话，他跺了跺脚下的地面，厨房门口一垛未及劈完的木柴霎时被震飞到半空中，又瞬间裂成一片一片的木牒，飞射向这群黑衣蒙面人！顿时血肉横溅！

黑衣人人数众多，后面的人很快又踏着前面倒伏的尸首冲过来。  
叶秋篪又跺了一下地面，这一次，地上那些刚刚死掉的人手里的兵刃被震飞，刺向昔日并肩的同伴！

叶秋篪随手捞起一把长刀，双手握住两端，也不见他如何使力，只听“叮——”地清脆一声，那坚韧的刀片被他一掰便碎成千万片断刃，如漫天银雨洋洋洒洒，一时间利器入肉声、闷哼声、尸体倒地声不绝于耳。

原本七十多个黑衣人此时竟只剩下二十多人。

叶秋篪往前踏出一步，那些人都不自觉地往后退了半步。

“没用的，你们不杀了我，回去无法复命，亦是生不如死。”他似乎看出了那些人的怯意，直言道。

剩下的黑衣人互相看了看，终是出手了。

然而那些砍向他的刀剑就像纸做的一样，被他揉成一团废铁往脑后随意一抛。他两手轻轻一扯，就把一个人整个身体都撕开了，然后是下一个……直到云砂坞成了一个到处都是断臂残肢、血肉泼溅的修罗场。

这是一场单方面的屠宰，惨烈到堪称虐杀——

这几日的平静生活差一点连他自己都骗过，以为一切还是以前那样，除了身上多背了几条人命，他还是那个一剑惊艳天下、温良恭谦的少年侠客。然而当漫溢的鲜血染红了他白色的轻衣，浓郁的血腥气激起他心中早已生根发芽的暴虐，他知道一切都回不来了。

他看着云砂坞中的这堆积如山的尸体，闭了闭眼睛，想要强行按捺住心中兴奋翻腾的杀欲，却收效甚微。

然后他走进了厨房。

陆离听见他的脚步声，不无担忧地问道：“怎么样了？”

他没有回答，只是迈着缓慢而坚定的步子靠近了陆离。

“叶秋篪？”陆离不确定地问道。

眼前这一幕让他感到毛骨悚然地熟悉。

下一瞬，一双沾满了鲜血的大手抚上了他的脸庞。那手上的血尚且热着，轻点了他的嘴唇一下，像是给他淡粉色的唇瓣施上一点鲜红的口脂，整张面容顿时由清冷转为妖冶。

“？”陆离还正迷惑不解，就被攫住了双唇近乎凶狠地吻了起来。

“唔……”下巴被掐住，迫他张开口，柔软而滚烫的舌头闯了进来，在口中粗暴地翻搅，吮吸着他的津液，摩擦他的上颚，带来瘙痒的快感。后脑勺被一只手扣住，不允许有任何妄图逃离的念头——

给予你的，都必须接受。爱也是，人也是。

叶秋篪的手指沿着他的下颌线滑过喉结向下，指尖凝气为刃划开了他的衣物，开始啃吻他的脖颈，陆离这才得以用嘴巴狠狠喘息，白嫩的胸脯急促地起伏着，那两点柔嫩的樱红也随之情色地耸动，诱人品尝。

“啊……你……哈……”陆离喘息着连一句话都说不完整，直觉他这次突如其来的爱欲过于不合时宜。

然而汹涌的欲潮席卷而来，并没有体贴地给人留出解释的时间——

叶秋篪把他从残破的衣物中剥了出来，急切地嗅吻着他的每一寸肌肤，仿佛一个发作了的瘾君子。

和在云霄山竹舍中的那一晚何其相似。可是陆离忽然觉得没有那么害怕了。

他犹豫着把手搭在了埋在自己怀里乱拱乱亲的那颗脑袋上——就算这个人此刻已经如此失控，也没有真正地伤害自己——

“嘶。”陆离刚冒出这个念头，细嫩的乳尖就被咬了一口，顿时可怜兮兮地微微红肿起来。而那个罪魁祸首似乎也意识到了自己的错误，伸出柔润的舌尖对它安抚地舔了又舔，舔得它湿漉漉的晶莹剔透，都要滴出水儿了。

叶秋篪的手在他的身上四处游走，杀人时沾在手上的血也在他瓷白无暇的肌肤上留下一道道猩红的红痕，妖魅万分。

叶秋篪的吻也逐渐向下，吻过了柔软平坦的小腹，又歪着脑袋去吻他的纤腰一侧——陆离没想到自己这里居然这么敏感，被他这样亲着蹭着，下面的那根东西就抬起了头。

陆离不自觉就用手想要去推开叶秋篪的头，却似乎激怒了这头暂时温驯的猛兽——他强硬地抬起陆离的一条腿架在自己肩膀上，就去舔舐双腿之间最为羞耻的地方！玉丸，会阴，甚至后面的……

“哈啊……啊……”陆离被他弄得腿软，简直就是坐在了他的脸上……

这太羞耻了……陆离捂住嘴巴绝望地想。

叶秋篪却犹觉不够，他把陆离的后穴舔湿以后，就试探着用手指去扩张，近距离地盯着这朵濡湿的花，呼吸变得紧促，气息吹拂在陆离敏感的腿根，惹得那口湿软的后穴一吸一缩地勾人。

手上的血把那朵肉花也染得红艳妖娆，几番捻揉之下开始流淌出莹润的蜜液。

叶秋篪把陆离抱坐到了厨房里光滑的木制流理台上，往他跟前一站，就自然而然地使他打开了双腿，露出了他诱人采撷的蜜穴，然后就顺应这无声的邀请，进入了他的身体。

他衣袍上有更多方才杀人的血水，沾染在两人肢体相拥之处，宛如浴血。

太大了。陆离蹙眉想着。他上身后仰，双手撑在台面上，细细地抽着气，勉力适应这永远无法习惯的硕大。

而叶秋篪心中沸反盈天的欲念终于像开了闸的洪水一样淹没了他的神智——肉刃是刀，他要以此弑神！

他彻底变成未开化的野兽，在陆离身上脱缰驰骋——不再理会他的哭喊，不再对他的温顺心软，只有这原始而残忍的以肉相搏——征服他！

“啊！太快了……”陆离尖叫着，眼中又开始溢出没有温度的泪水，可那人却充耳不闻。

狰狞的性器整根抽出又整根没入，连阴囊都恨不得塞进去，欲望叫嚣着要深一点、再深一点，誓要鞭笞他最内里的灵魂！

两人抵死缠绵，如同末日狂欢。

╰( ´・ω・)つ──☆✿✿✿分割线✿✿╰( ´・ω・)つ──☆✿✿✿╰( ´・ω・)つ──☆✿✿✿╰( ´・ω・)つ──☆✿✿✿

叶秋篪：来不及解释了，快上车。


	39. 藕花珠缀

（39）藕花珠缀

是世外桃源，亦是尸山血海。

仲夏时节的草木清芬，掺杂着浓重的血腥气，轻易便勾起人心底的暴烈。然而与此同时，炉火上的鱼汤也飘散出鲜美的香气，又给这混乱的情景平添一分烟火红尘味。 

他们二人便在这一片颠倒错乱中不合时宜地忘情交媾——

单调的肉体拍击声回荡在空气里，密集而迅速，透着一股急不可耐的狂躁。陆离被叶秋篪的两只大手兜着软白的臀部，纤直的双腿被抽高架在他肩膀上，身体整个都悬空，只有两手还撑在流理台上。呻吟声都嫌太奢侈，被撞碎成带着哭腔的哼哼唧唧，零落得不成调子。

叶秋篪侧过脸去吻他脆白的脚踝，温柔而珍惜，宛如猛虎在细嗅蔷薇。

然而身下的动作却是与之相反的暴虐，粗长的性器昂扬健硕，急速地捣弄着那朵软红的花，像是绝不善罢甘休地要把它揉出汁、榨成液……

早已从粉红被肏成艳红的媚肉，在每一次挞伐中被翻搅出来，又捣插回去，楚楚可怜而又无计可施，如同风雨飘摇的乱世中倾国倾城的美人，只能无力地接受着宿命中所有或温柔或残暴的馈赠。

陆离的身子被撞得一颠一颠的，束发的带子早就掉了，乌黑的长发全部披散下来，随着晃动的肢体摇曳不已，还有几缕贴在汗湿的肌肤上，叶秋篪觉得无论看多少次都是惊人地色气，并且每一次都精准无比地搔到了他的极痒之处。于是性器胀得更大更硬，认命地向这诱惑俯首称臣，甘之如饴地为他所驱策，在他这片温热的沃土上埋头耕耘、挥汗如雨——

汗水滑过他块垒分明的坚硬腹肌，流到两人的交合之处，微盐的成分给陆离那里被冲撞出的细小的伤口带来酥麻的刺痛，让他分不清是畅快还是失意。

身体里的快感层层堆积，如电流鞭打着神经脉络，陆离头部不自觉后仰，为生杀予夺的上位者呈上脆弱的喉结和甘美的乳头，上身绷成弓形，姿态宛如献祭，仿佛在邀请过路的孤魂野鬼前来品尝——于是有人应约索命而来——叶秋篪一口咬上他的咽喉命脉，吞噬这圣洁无辜的神明！

即使是这样，叶秋篪的心底依然有个声音在叫嚣——

不够，不够，我还要更多……

两片饥渴的唇寻不到水源，只能寄希望于眼前水嫩的乳头——毫无廉耻地把它们含在口中又吸又咬，唆吮出啧啧的声响，妄图从中汲取到能够解渴的汁液——自然是一无所获。于是又不死心地用手去掐——

“啊！”陆离腾不出手去阻挡他，只绞紧了谷道予以警告，“疼！我都给你肏了你还掐我！”

叶秋篪只好理亏地松了手，讨好地朝那红肿的乳尖吹了又吹，却只见它颤巍巍地瑟缩，又是一番舔吻和吸吮后，才总算把这娇气的小奶头哄舒服了，自在地凸绽起粉粉的小豆蔻。而陆离这处实在太过敏感娇嫩，这又是疼又是爱的，惹得他浑身抽搐，后穴急缩，就这样射在了自己的小腹上。

叶秋篪就着他小腹上的爱液抚摸起来，感受自己的性器在他体内顶撞成型。滑腻的体液就这样被抹匀涂开，让指掌下情色的抚触更无阻力。

又狠命干了百十下，叶秋篪死死抵着陆离的后穴激荡地释放出大股大股的精液……

一个回合结束，两人身上俱是一片狼藉，血、汗混着乱七八糟的体液，黏腻不堪。陆离用光裸的藕足蹬了蹬他的肩膀：“热。”

叶秋篪此时才算把心中那股邪恶的杀欲消磨大半，闻言将他的腿盘在自己腰上，面对面抱在怀里，东西也不拔出来，直接去云砂坞后面的莲塘里沐浴了。走动间难免颠簸，那口小穴含不住那么多精液，又溢出来滑到臀尖上，一路滴落……

池塘里的水十分凉爽，清澈的水面上铺满了层层叠叠的碧绿荷叶，荷花有粉的有白的，甚至有几支已经结出了莲蓬。

叶秋篪不让他动手，非要自己帮他洗。其实陆离在水中有点站不稳，两手只顾着扒在他肩膀上，也确实腾不出来。只是洗着洗着——

“！”他感觉到后穴被塞了一个圆溜溜的东西，“什么啊？快拿出来！”

叶秋篪勾唇一笑：“我看这塘中的莲蓬长得甚好，便想请阿离尝尝这莲子。如何？甜不甜？”说着又塞了一颗进去。

“我才不想尝！你快弄出来啊……”陆离都快被欺负哭了。

“唉，看来是这满塘的莲藕没有福气啊。”叶秋篪故作感叹地说着，手指去抠挖他后穴中的莲子。只是那里还有滑腻的精液未及清理，一时越探越深，那两枚莲子在其中骨碌碌地打转，顶硌着柔软的肠壁，把陆离弄得两颊飞红娇喘微微，却也只是蹙眉忍耐。叶秋篪看他这幅样子就忍不住故意拨弄莲子，想要看他失态。

“唔！”陆离埋首在他胸前，额头抵着他的肩膀，闷闷地软声求饶，“不要……”

“不要什么？不要取出来么？”叶秋篪十分受用，却故作不知，曲解他的意思。

“……”陆离气得咬了他的胳膊一口，在光洁的皮肤上留下两排小小的牙印。

叶秋篪被咬了却还开心得很，当即笑吟道：“臂留檀印齿痕香。”

“……”会吟诗很了不起吗？

等那两枚莲子终于取出来时，两人的尘根都已是半硬，相对无言，自然是又战了几个回合。

“我那里都肿了！”

“哦？那我帮你舔舔。”

“……”

然后陆离就发现，清醒的叶秋篪好像比暴走的叶秋篪更难缠——因为他陷入狂化时唯恐弄伤自己，所以实际上动作都是很小心的；而清醒时的他则更会使坏……

唉，不提了，说多了都是泪。

总之陆离是累睡着的，中间有几次短暂地醒来那人都还在做……

最后两人是如何穿上衣服、如何离开这里的，陆离统统不知，只知道当他再次睁开眼看着这一成不变的无边黑暗时，一个熟悉而轻佻的声音在耳畔响起：“大美人儿，咱们又见面啦。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> …|ू･ω･` )希望大家不要怪我膳食搭配不合理、肉食太多，实在是小叶非要开车，我拉都拉不回来…


	40. 手把芙蓉

陆离一个激灵清醒过来，慌乱间张口就叫：“叶秋篪！”

一个宽厚可靠的臂膀将他揽进怀里，轻轻拍了拍他单薄的脊背：“没事没事，我在呢。”又转头向旁边的人沉声说道：“你别吓他。”

“啧啧啧。”那人手中折扇一展，摇头晃脑道，“大美人儿这么黏你啊。”正是那流氓画师何青钱！今日他穿了一身儒雅的白衣，端的是面若冠玉玉树临风风流倜傥。可惜那双流转生波的桃花眼早已出卖了他那颗色胚之心！无怪乎古人云“眼睛是心灵的窗户”，诚不我欺。

叶秋篪也不理他，只跟怀里的陆离耐心解释道：“如今江湖上人人皆知我手里有‘神仙血’，无人不盼着分一杯羹。可我……我已是戴罪之身，无颜再回云霄山向师门寻求庇佑。本想与你在云砂坞厮守一生，谁料阿田在鱼市无意走漏了风声，招致祸患。现如今，只能在青门暂避。你放心，何璧是我的朋友，他不会伤害我们的。”

说罢又看向何青钱：“何璧？”这是要他在陆离面前表个态，也好让他安心。

何青钱摇了摇手中的竹骨折扇，装模作样道：“好说好说。”

陆离攥紧了叶秋篪的衣角，嘴巴张了张却没有说话。

叶秋篪当他是同意了，轻啄了一下他潮湿的唇瓣。

何青钱在一旁见了连忙拿扇子挡住脸，只露出一双桃花眼，夸张道：“啧啧啧！非礼勿视非礼勿视！”

于是二人就在青门住了下来。

叶秋篪自山神庙那一夜突破了心境，功力虽一日千里地精进，但心底一股暴虐的恶意也脱笼而出，原本自欺欺人地认为自己可以压制，但云砂坞一战让他惊觉，长此以往必有隐患。他思来想去，忆起儿时在寺院清修的岁月。

那时他还未拜入云霄派，因为一个云游僧人的来访，双亲决定将他送入寺庙清修。因此，小小年纪的他的启蒙读物不似寻常孩童的《诗》《书》，而是《般若波罗蜜多心经》《金刚经》《楞严经》之流的佛家典籍。虽年岁尚小不解其意，但也算耐得住清苦地随寺里的大师傅每日研习，所以那些字句就像镌刻一样印在他的脑海里。知事以后每每思及，都为其中智慧之精妙所折服赞叹。

现在他恍然觉得，自己的心性如何打磨，可能还需从儿时相伴的佛经中寻找答案。

说来也是讽刺，若论佛家典籍藏书之丰厚，不是任何一座寺院的藏经阁夺得魁首，而是这与清苦修行一词压根儿沾不上边的青门——只因青门的文印业务异常发达。无论是九州经典还是海外文献，统统涉猎匪浅。许多由梵语写成的佛经，未及翻译便难以流通，但青门对此却是有专人收集，照单全收后分门别类悉数保存。

这也正是叶秋篪选择在青门暂避的原因之一。

“这就是青门的图书馆喽。”何青钱将折扇合起插在后衣领里，抱臂站在一座占地面积颇为广大的恢宏建筑之前，对叶秋篪和陆离道。

这所谓的“图书馆”并非寻常木质结构，而是将岩石打磨成特定大小和形状之后，用泥灰和一种特殊的黏土按比例混合筑造的，这种建筑物不易起火，而且据说其内部冬暖夏凉，再辅以通风的建构设计，有利于保存书籍。

叶秋篪道：“图书馆是你们青门的秘钥重地，我和阿离……能进去吗？”

何青钱点头道：“只要遵守图书管理规章制度，不要恶意损坏图书，不要在书上乱涂乱画，不要在馆内大声喧哗随地吐痰乱扔垃圾……”

“……”叶秋篪直接拉着陆离的手越过他推开了图书馆的大门。

里面一排一排的书架直通到三层楼那么高的天顶，密密麻麻存满了书籍，有龟甲的、绢帛的、竹简的、纸质的……不会轻功的话就需要用梯子才能取阅上层的书籍，简直堪称壮观。

“这么多？”饶是叶秋篪也不得不承认，自己被这场面小小震撼了一把。

“哼哼，你看到的这些还只是海外文献类的馆藏呢。”何青钱走进来道，又指着一部分书架向他示意，“喏，从这里，到那里，都是天竺国的典籍，反正你认得梵文，自己慢慢看吧。”

叶秋篪果真依言走上前去查看。

何青钱对着落下一步的陆离露齿一笑：“大美人儿，你想不想看书？”

陆离对他还是有些发憷，往后退了一步道：“何门主说笑了，陆某双目失明，如何能看书呢？”

何青钱得逞似的笑了：“这你就不知道了吧？有一种书是以浮凸的盲文写成，可以用手触摸阅读。只要你学会了盲文，自然可以畅读无碍啦！”

“这……恕陆某孤陋寡闻，平生闻所未闻。”陆离再次暗自感叹，人类真的有很多伟大的发明啊！并且说实话，确实有点心动。毕竟自从他变成了一个瞎子，基本上一本书也没有再读过了，这难挨的岁月快要让他忘记，自己也曾经是一个喜欢看民间话本故事的少年郎……

“何某不才，对这盲文恰好略知一二。不如……由我来教你，可好？你学会以后就能自己‘看’书啦。”何青钱笑眯眯地建议道。

恰好此时叶秋篪也找到了自己要看的书，走过来道：“这个主意好。何璧，难得你还有如此靠谱的时候啊。”

陆离尽管十分想学会盲文“看”书，但是想到此人之前的行径，十分担心他借故作出其他放肆的举动，可是这种事情实在耻于言明，只好口中婉拒道：“可是……这样会不会太麻烦何门主……”

“哎呦你看你看！这你就见外了吧！我连门派重地都让你们进了，还怕什么麻烦？”何青钱飞快地截住了他的话头，“叶兄你尽管放心，对陆兄，我那是一定手把手地倾、囊、相、授！”

叶秋篪笑着对陆离说：“我也觉得这盲文是个好东西，不如趁此机会学一学吧？阿离，你看如何？”

此时若是再拒绝，就颇有些不识相了，陆离只得硬着头皮道：“……好。”

叶秋篪也不傻，知道这何青钱是个贪好美色的，便要他就在此处自己能看得见的地方教学。

何青钱从善如流无有不应。

陆离心里也踏实了不少。

馆内还设有宽阔的书案桌椅，于是叶秋篪占据书桌一端，堆放了不少方才所寻的经文，当即心无旁骛地潜心翻阅；隔了一段距离，陆离占据另一端，何青钱则坐在陆离的对面。

他准备了一些印有浮凸文样的版书放在一旁，朝对面伸出手笑眯眯道：“陆兄，我先来看一下你的手。”


	41. 纤纤擢素

陆离抿了抿唇，把手伸出递了过去。

他的手很白，明明称得上纤瘦，线条却很柔软，宛若春日溪水边初生的白玉菇。透过薄薄的皮肉，仿佛能触摸到里面脆生生的骨头，然而却毫不骨感，无论观赏还是把玩，都只觉清白脆嫩。

也许是因为叶秋篪就坐在不远处，何青钱这回倒是很守礼，只克制地拈起他的腕子，对着穹顶天窗透洒下来的日光细细地看，眼神专注，仿佛一个老道的珠宝商在观察并评估一件玉器的水头与成色。

良久，他把陆离的手放下，似是沉吟了片刻，认真道：“陆兄，接下来我需要测量一下你手指的知觉感受阈限。简单来说，就是看看你的手指最小能分辨多大的触觉差异。这和你学习阅读盲文的能力是息息相关的。嗯……还需要借助一个仪器。”

陆离有点云里雾里，一听到“仪器”一词，心就有点提起来了，语气紧张地问：“会……疼吗？”

何青钱笑了：“不会，就是很简单的一个测试而已。”

一边说着他一边取出了一个灰色的锦盒，打开后，里面红色的丝绒内衬上放着一个形状古怪的……尺子？说它是尺子吧，又比寻常的尺子多了两个尖尖的触点，其中一个触点还可以在尺子上来回滑动。

何青钱解释道：“这个仪器我叫它‘游标卡尺’，来，你可以摸一摸，一点也不可怕。”说着把它递了过去。

陆离犹豫地伸出手，试探着一点一点摸上去，指尖微凉。他在心里总结着手指上触觉到的感受：是光滑的金属质地，凉丝丝的，上面还有细密的刻度，咦？这上面有个东西可以活动？不是我给掰坏了吧……

何青钱看他表情心虚地慢慢放下了游标卡尺，略有疑惑但也没在意，只是重新拿起道：“这么快就感受完了？”

“唔……”

“那好，我先来说明一下测试规则。”何青钱解释道，“刚才你也摸到了，游标卡尺上有两个触点，我会随机用其中一个或者两个触点去接触你的指尖，你需要做的就是，尽可能迅速而真实地告诉我，你感受到了几个触点。不要盲猜。在这个测试过程中，我会不断改变两个触点之间的距离，直到你无法分辨究竟是一个还是两个。明白了吗？有哪里不明白的话可以问我。”

陆离点了点头：“嗯，明白了。”

“那咱们就开始吧。”

接下来就是很正经很严肃的测试，何青钱不断调节着游标卡尺，并把数据用炭笔记录填写在事先设计好的表格里。时不时传来两人的对话声——

“几个点？”

“两个。”

“这次呢？”

“两个。”

“这次？”

“嗯……一个？”

“不要想半天，就脱口而出你的第一感觉。这次不算哦。”

“啊？哦……”

……

不多时，何青钱就得出了想要的实验结果：“陆兄，你的触觉差别感受阈限要远低于平均水平。”

“低？”陆离没太听懂，但是他现在只关心一个问题，“那我还能学盲文吗？”

何青钱笑着解释道：“一个人的差别感受阈限越低，就说明他的知觉越敏锐。你比普通人的触觉要敏感多了，一定很快就能学会盲文的。如果工艺水平足够，甚至可以制作出只有你一个人能‘读懂’的书。”

“是吗？那太好了！”陆离终于松了一口气，发自内心地露出一个甜美的笑容。

何青钱愣怔了片刻，才掩饰般地清了清嗓子道：“咳咳，那我们就从盲文的组成来讲起吧。盲文都是用点来表示的，每六个点组成一方，以横二纵三的顺序排列。每一方之间都会有一定的距离，用以区分两纵是属于同一方还是属于不同的相邻方……”

不说那些轻佻言语的时候才能听出来，他的声音很是清亮低回，这样不紧不慢地娓娓道来，很容易就听得懂，其间他还会拿出盲文板让陆离自己去触摸、感知，配合着简洁明白的解说，听起来一点儿也不枯燥。

陆离听得认真、学得仔细，是个很好的学生。

等到天光黯淡下去，叶秋篪察觉到必须点灯才能看到经卷上的文字时，出声提醒道：“阿离，学了这么久累不累？”

两人这才发现，原来不知不觉竟然就这样过了一天了。

真的是沉迷学习无法自拔啊！

陆离很久没有学习过新鲜的事物了，劲头十足，听他此言笑着摇了摇头：“我不累。”

叶秋篪看他学得开心，便也放心了，笑着打趣：“你当然不累了，我是看何璧这一天连午饭、晚饭都没吃，你这个当学生的也太压榨老师了吧？”

陆离这才惊觉，他自己不吃饭也不会饿，但是何青钱是普通人啊！连忙歉然道：“对不起，我一时忘了时间……”说着说着咬住了嘴唇。

何青钱不教学的时候顿时又恢复了那副轻佻的样子：“嗐！能教大美人儿，那是我三生有幸啊！区区两顿饭算得了什么？不过陆兄若当真觉得过意不去，大不了一会儿陪我多喝几杯嘛！”仿佛刚刚孜孜不倦认真耐心的是另有其人。

有叶秋篪在一旁，陆离的胆子也大了起来，哼声道：“那你还是饿着吧。”

何青钱和叶秋篪都没料到他竟然还会开玩笑，一时都没反应过来，愣了半天才哈哈地大笑得停不下来。


	42. 故教明月

（42）故教明月

晚饭后，叶秋篪牵着陆离在园子里散步，何青钱自去处理门派事物了。

这园子修得十分风雅，五步一楼十步一阁，廊腰缦回檐牙高啄，是青门一贯的华美风格；然而草木山石掩映，泉水蜿蜒隐秘，是取了“曲径通幽”之意，让人无法一眼看尽。用市井俗语一言以蔽之——骚气十足。

虽是深夏时节，但晚风习习，明月姗姗，疏影横斜，千万根青竹摇摆间发出萧萧索索的声响，别有一派清凉之气。

这一段小径以青石板铺成，窄窄的无法二人并行，叶秋篪便转过身面朝后倒着走，好照看着陆离别磕着碰着了。

“今天开心吗？”叶秋篪边退边问道。

“嗯，开心。”陆离微微笑着答道。

“其实我以前观察到，你不仅眼睛看不见，而且耳朵也不敏锐，肢体也不协调，动作滞着无力，也没有其他的技能特长，哪怕野外的一只兔子，都比你的生存能力强——我一度怀疑你是怎么平安无事长这么大的。”叶秋篪揶揄道。

“……”陆离扬起的嘴角缓缓下坠，“可能以前的世界，没有这么危险。”

“哈哈哈哈哈……”叶秋篪被他逗笑了，“我觉得肯定不是的。世界永远是危机四伏的，从未改变过。一定是因为有很多人爱着你，守护着你。”

“……你这么说也没错啦。”陆离点了点头也笑了，“我以前是地主家的孩子，爹娘都很疼爱我。”

“哦？那你是怎么得道成仙的呢？”叶秋篪忍不住想要更了解他一点。

“关于这个问题嘛……其实我也很懵。”陆离故作苦恼地想了想道，“明明我也没做什么啊……只是让爹娘免了几年的佃租，帮忙张罗着开设了善堂，然后居然就有很多人给我立了生祠。结果大家都说很灵验，一传十十传百的，香火越来越旺，我就飞升了……”

“哈哈哈哈哈……”叶秋篪听着他用无奈的语气讲着“被迫成仙”的经历，笑得眼泪都飞出来了，“那我要好好感谢这些淳朴的村民了，不然的话，我怎么能有幸遇见你呢？”

陆离笑着摇了摇头：“你应该感叹自己生错了时代。不然依你这家喻户晓的派头，若是生在神灵尚存的年代，一定能飞升成神的。”

“家喻户晓？”

陆离促狭道：“东家娇女求对值，浓笑书空叶秋篪。这可是街边小童都会唱的歌谣。”

“……阿离你尽在这里取笑我。”叶秋篪忽然有种久违的害羞感觉，低头看着自己步步后退的脚尖道，“其实很多底层的劳动人民虽然没有读过很多书，但他们明白谁是真的对他们好、谁是在利用他们剥削他们，所以在你看来可能很小的一件事，他们都会记得。你身上是真的有神性。”

说到这里抬头深深地看了他一眼：“神爱世人，却不知我是否有幸能被你所爱……”这一句话声音很低很低，直接消散在风里了。

陆离不置可否道：“只可惜现在已经没有神的存在了。”

“为什么？”

“我亦不知。这是天地的选择。也许人类可以自己照顾好自己，所以不需要神了吧。不知幸是不幸。”陆离停下了步子，怅然若失道。

“是吗？但我却觉得很幸运，像是在做梦一样。”叶秋篪定定地看着他道。

陆离一怔：“做梦？”

“是啊。无论是像现在这样和你一起走在路上，还是和你坐一张桌子一起做功课，都幸福得像做梦一样。”

“……恕我直言，你可能只是被色相迷惑住了而已。”陆离的心跳有点乱，说这种话让他觉得很害羞，掩饰般抬脚迈步道，“我知道自己长得……可能还挺好看的吧……但是！皮相是很肤浅的东西，你过分沉迷终非善事……”

话还没说完他就撞入了一个温热的怀抱。

叶秋篪一手抚着他的背，一手把他的脑袋按在自己颈窝里，兀自轻声笑了一阵，笑声在胸腔里震出轻微的嗡鸣，让陆离觉得接触的地方都酥酥的。

“你该不会要学寺庙里的大和尚，念叨我‘色即是空，空即是色’吧？”叶秋篪轻抚着他的长发说道，“我想起的却是另外一句哦。”

“哪一句？”陆离想抬头，又被他摁回到肩膀上。

“‘开眼见明，闭眼见暗，所见不同，见性不变。’这句。”叶秋篪闭上眼轻嗅着他淡香的秀发，低声道。

“……为什么？这不是《楞严经》里的句子吗？”陆离疑惑道。

“我睁开眼或者闭上眼，看见的都是你。”叶秋篪在他耳畔这样说道。

一瞬间，陆离睁大了无法视物的眼睛。一阵风穿过竹林吹来，扬起了两人宽大的衣袂在空中纠缠。他忽然觉得心慌，好像有什么正在节节败退溃不成军。

大约……是这晚风渐凉的缘故吧。

在青门的日子很充实也很快乐，何青钱是个很称职的师长，课下虽然依旧很轻浮，但是确实一次也没有动手动脚过了。不出一个月，陆离已经能做到基本的阅读了，正计划着开始学“书写”盲文时，有人登门了。


	43. 高堂明镜

（43）高堂明镜

这天，陆离和叶秋篪正要去图书馆的时候，何青钱过来了。

他的脸色罕见地有点担忧：“秋篪，你师伯来了，这会儿就在前堂坐着。”

叶秋篪一怔，复又神色恢复正常道：“阿离，你等我片刻，我去去就回。”说着就松开了手。

陆离却一把抓住了他的袖子，蹙眉道：“我和你一起。”

叶秋篪默了一会儿，终是点头道：“也好。”伸手握住了陆离的手。

三人一起去了前堂，就见谢子岩威严地坐在上首。一个多月不见，他的头发竟已白了大半。

他一看见叶秋篪就拍案而起：“孽徒！跪下！”

叶秋篪二话不说就跪了下来：“掌门师伯。”

谁知谢子岩又是一拍案：“你跪我作甚？你应该跪的，是被你拖累至此的陆恩人！”

叶秋篪神情一顿，如遭当头棒喝，他跪着缓缓转向陆离，哽道：“阿离，对不起，是我拖累了你。”

陆离也是一怔，只是淡淡地摇了摇头。

谢子岩清了清嗓子道：“咳咳，既然陆恩人宽宏大量地不与你计较了，你且起来说话。”

叶秋篪从地上站起来以后，就去抱住陆离，还埋首在他肩膀上蹭了蹭眼泪。

谢子岩：“……”

“咳咳，赶紧请恩人入座，哭哭啼啼的像什么样子！”谢子岩表情复杂道。

叶秋篪这才放开手从陆离身上起来。

谢子岩又看向一直站在一旁的何青钱：“何门主，云霄派教徒无方，让您见笑了。”

何青钱正等着看一场大戏呢，闻得此言知道这是要撵人了，尽管十分遗憾，却也只好识相道：“无妨无妨。您且叙旧，我还有门派事物需要处理，就先失陪了。”

何青钱离开后三人依次入座，谢子岩和陆离坐在上首，叶秋篪十分自觉地坐在陆离的下首。

谢子岩再次：“……”

“咳咳，秋篪，你知不知道现在外面的人都怎么说你？”谢子岩调整了一下表情道。

“回掌门师伯，秋篪不知。”

“说你心狠手辣，残害无辜，利欲熏心，妄图独占‘神仙血’啊。”谢子岩痛心疾首道，“你且告诉师伯，那乞丐和官差，真的是你所杀？”

“确实是我所杀。”

“为何？”

“那些乞丐意图对阿离不轨，我便动手把他们杀了。不过……我心绪激荡之下也对阿离做了不好的事情……”

“那官差呢？”

“是我刚刚突破了境界，没有把握好内力，一时失手。”

“唉，纵是失手，可你终归铸下大错啊。”谢子岩摇头叹道，“师伯若要罚你，你可有怨言？”

“秋篪绝无怨言。”叶秋篪马上道。

谢子岩点头道：“我若不罚你，难以给天下人一个交代。而且，现在很多门派都找上云霄山来讨要‘神仙血’，虽说你在恩人身边也好保护他，但是名不正言不顺，终究难以服众，他们只会说你想要独吞啊。”

叶秋篪闻言略一思忖，复又起身跪在堂下道：“掌门师伯，秋篪有个请求，或许可以解决这个问题。”

“哦？你且说来。”

叶秋篪深深地看了陆离一眼，跪着磕了一个头，道：“掌门师伯，秋篪欲与阿离成亲。”

“成亲？”谢子岩和陆离都震惊了，异口同声道。

叶秋篪认真道：“此事确实有我的私心，但是请听秋篪一言——若是我与阿离成亲，便可名正言顺地留在他身边保护他，亦可堵住天下悠悠之口。成亲后，我愿自囚于云霄派后山禁地，此生绝不踏出半步，也算是给天下人一个交代。”

说罢又俯下身额头抵地叩首不起：“求掌门师伯成全。”

谢子岩抚须沉吟半晌，看向陆离道：“陆恩人，您觉得秋篪这孩子怎么样？”

陆离从叶秋篪说要和他成亲就蒙了，乍然被谢子岩这样问到，有点没反应过来：“什么怎么样？”

谢子岩和颜悦色道：“我是看着这孩子长大的，虽说他有时候确实急躁了一些，但本性不坏，对于认准的人和事十分执著。他武功也不错，头脑还算聪敏。您虽然看不见他的样貌，但是随便问问身边的人也能知晓，他长得也不赖。最关键的是，您可能也知道了，这孩子心里想着您。”

陆离不敢置信地确认道：“您的意思是……”

谢子岩抚须道：“依老朽之见，您若是不嫌弃的话，不妨让这孩子跟您结成姻亲，一来可以贴身保护您，二来嘛，这样也确实让其他人无话可说啊。”

叶秋篪又惊又喜地抬头道：“掌门师伯，您说的是真的吗？我真的可以娶阿离为妻吗？我……”

“当然不行！”谢子岩却皱眉打算他道。

“为何？方才您不是说要结成姻亲的吗……”叶秋篪委屈道。

却听谢子岩道：“要娶也该是恩人娶你啊，毕竟恩人并非俗世之人，待你百年之后，恩人还是可以续弦的。”

“哦……”叶秋篪一想到这件事就有点低落，但能得一世相守的喜悦很快冲淡了这点低落，他满含期待地对陆离道：“阿离，我们成亲吧！”

“这……”陆离有点懵，不知道事情怎么就发展成这样了。

谢子岩看出了他的犹豫，抚须道：“这也只是一时的权宜之计。您看过更多岁月红尘，可能不会介意这一时名分，但对于俗世之人，终究还是要有个说法的。”

平心而论，陆离觉得自己并不讨厌叶秋篪，可是，他同样不讨厌这世上的每一个人。

真的要就这样与他成亲吗？

****♡***♡°°ᖭི༏ᖫྀ°°♡***♡****

谢子岩：当时我的心情十分复杂，一时竟不知，究竟是自家的白菜拱了自家的猪，还是自家的猪拱了自家的白菜。  
青兮欲雨：敢问一句，谁是猪谁是白菜？

谢子岩：关键就是，我也不好界定谁是猪谁是白菜。

何青钱：明明是三个人的电影，我却不能拥有姓名。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 由于ao3被墙了，发文不是很方便，所以偶尔会更新不及时。如果有追文的小天使，也可以在我的WordPress博客里阅读最新章节哦!指路☞https://goingtorainsoon.wordpress.com


	44. 子兮子兮

（44）子兮子兮

“哎哎，我说你们都接到喜帖了吗？”

“没有啊，虽说云霄派是广邀天下人，但也不是随便一个小米小虾都会邀请的好吗？”

“就是，接到喜帖的那肯定都是有头有脸的人物啊。”

“嗐！别提了，我到现在都不敢相信！这算是惊天大反转吗？”

“真是没想到，这叶秋篪居然要与‘神仙血’成亲了。我看这里面肯定有阴谋，八成还是云霄派想独占！”

“你管他阴谋阳谋呢！反正怎么着也轮不到你。也不知那‘神仙血’是何等模样？真的是如传闻中那般的神仙人物么？”

“有人在放鹤亭见过一面，不过是普通样貌罢了。话说，之前叶秋篪就算成了通缉犯，也还是有许多女子愿意嫁给他，他如今要成亲了，怕是该有许多人伤心了吧？”

“伤心个屁！老娘要脱粉回踩！叶秋篪你个负心汉你还我青春啊呜呜呜……”

“……”

随着婚讯传出，云霄派迎来了众多络绎不绝的访客，其中亦有官府之人——他们是代表朝廷执刑的——大婚之后便要督查着叶秋篪自囚于后山禁地。

你若问这官府为何不直接将其捉拿归案？那也要看实际情况啊——实际情况就是叶秋篪武功过高，官府无力强行拘捕，朝廷若为此折损兵力委实不划算，再加上谢子岩从中奔走周旋，于是就此事达成一致——但监管的表面文章还是要做足的。

大婚前几日，叶秋篪一直跟着他师伯谢子岩忙着应酬闻风而至的江湖客，是以此时后山的竹舍里，只得陆离——还有段灵枢——他们二人。段灵枢原本是没有收到喜帖的，但唐悱在朝堂上似乎颇有几分势力，经不住他几次三番的央求便带他来了。

“阿离，你当真要与那跟踪狂成亲？”在段灵枢眼中，叶秋篪就是一个不折不扣的跟踪狂外加杀人犯，“他人品绝对有问题啊！且不论你们有什么前因后果恩怨情仇，有什么话不能当面好好说，非要偷偷摸摸地跟踪你呢？他还杀人！以后难保不会搞家庭暴力！你要三思啊！”

“……”陆离内心本就纠结，被他这么一问更是心绪繁杂，又无从解释，只得避重就轻道：“这只是一时的权宜之计罢了……”也不知是在说服段灵枢还是在说服自己。

段灵枢不以为然：“权宜之计？且不说你俩同为男子，你忘了还有迦罗姑娘呢，你这一成亲，她可怎么办？你还让她三个月后去白鹿谷等你呢！”

“……被囚禁的是叶秋篪又不是我，到时我自会去白鹿谷寻迦罗的……”陆离不知道自己为什么把事情搞成现在这样一团乱麻了，想想就头大，“唉，不说这个了，我且问你，那临安城中被丈夫逼作暗娼的女子，后来如何了？”他倒是还记挂着这件事。

段灵枢听他问起这个，当即拍着胸/脯道：“我是谁？我可是白鹿谷的人！当然要竭尽全力医治病患、保住我白鹿谷的招牌喽！药石难医之症，便要动脑筋想其他办法。后来我去报官，官老爷判他俩和离啦！那懒汉被发配去修湖堤了，阿悱安排那女子去了扬州的一个绣坊做女工，也算让她自食其力了。”至于这个令人满意的判决中，有多少唐悱的作用在里面，那便无从知晓了。

段灵枢是个洒脱性子，很快便被别的东西吸引了注意力：“咦？这是他们送来的喜服么？好华丽啊！你试过了吗？”

“没有……”

“来来来我帮你更衣！好期待看到穿上大红嫁衣的你啊！一定美极了！”

“不是‘嫁衣’，是男子样式的……”

“嘿嘿，都一样都一样。来来来快穿上我看看……”

成亲当日，云霄派上上下下披红挂彩，婚制比照簪缨世家，十分严格讲究。

叶秋篪的亲生父母是老来得子，自他幼年懂事时便双双仙逝了，他便敬师为父，为其证婚，喜堂也设在了一苇峰。成婚的两人都是男子，便也省了妆面，只双双着了绣着卷云暗纹的大红喜服。叶秋篪丰神俊朗器宇轩昂自不必多说，而让观礼的众多江湖人大为惊艳的，还是眉目艳丽不可逼视的“神仙血”，纷纷暗叹：无怪乎叶秋篪情愿自囚于门派禁地——有此佳人相伴，任谁也甘之如饴啊。

陆离平日里服色多为白色，样貌纵然出众也是清艳之感居多，如今一袭红衣裹身，肤色如冰雪，鬓发如锦缎，本就如画的眉目竟然明艳不可方物，只见他神情淡淡似有倨傲之态，令人不敢直视。殊不知只是他双目失明的缘故罢了。

叶秋篪上前扶住陆离，规制繁复的礼服宽大的袍袖遮掩下，是他紧紧握住那人的手，这辈子都不想放开。

他的阿离真的好美，叶秋篪看得痴了……

依照当时习俗，婚礼有三重仪制——跨火盆：新郎和新娘共跨火盆，表达除去身上晦气，福分从天而降；跨马鞍：新郎和新娘共跨马鞍，可保证一生安全；跨米袋：新郎和新娘今后衣食住行自立更生。

叶秋篪为他鞍前马后拈起衣摆，引着陆离一一跨过。接下来就是礼成——结发。

叶秋篪接过司仪递上的金铰剪，减掉了自己的一缕发放在白玉盏中，又递给陆离：“阿离，该你了。”

陆离抬手去接，却听得周遭人群一阵慌乱惊呼！与此同时，手上没有接到金铰剪，却接到了热烫粘稠的液体滴落。

他本能地感到惶惑：“叶秋篪！”

被他呼唤着姓名的那人，此刻却无力应声——他的嘴角流下一线血迹，胸前透出了被血染红的三寸锋刃，从背后洞穿心肺——只能从喉咙里发出喀喀咯咯的呜咽。

“秋篪！”“秋篪哥哥！”“叶师叔！”一时间惊呼声此起彼伏，陆离能听出其中的目眦尽裂。

他刚要去伸手去确认，却兜头罩下一个布袋似的物什，将他密不透风地团团裹住。一阵天旋地转，他似是被什么人扛在了肩上。还待挣扎，那人隔着布料却也精准地一个手刀劈在他后颈上，意识顿时陷入了沉沉的黑暗……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://goingtorainsoon.wordpress.com
> 
> 这是我的博客地址，偶尔比ao3更新快( •̆ ᵕ •̆ )◞♡


	45. 一夜飞度

（45）一夜飞度

五十四天。整整五十四天。

从那个莫名其妙的瞎子来到妙华殿又离开，至今日重新捉到他，足足过去了五十四天。

檀弥离不知道自己是怎么度过这五十四天的。

自从遇见那个瞎子，脑海中的记忆游丝就没有一天消停过，不分昼夜无时无刻不在叫嚣着。

他觉得自己仿佛被这旷日持久的酷刑撕成了两半，一半在疯魔地渴望：“想见他，想见他，想见他……”一半在冷笑着嘲弄：“不管你是谁，现在你已经死了，这是本座的身体，由不得你放肆！”

但是那个隐秘的欲念与日俱增，先是饮食无味，然后彻夜难眠，接着就是白日走神的次数越来越多，后来连集中精力都很难，头痛欲裂烦躁不已……都是那个瞎子！那个莫名其妙的瞎子！教他心神不宁辗转反侧！

接到他婚讯的那一刻，这种连日来的不适感达到了顶峰，他完全是遵循着本能潜入了云霄派，将那个朝思暮想的人捉了回来。

但他还记得，若与那人有肌肤触碰，便会唤醒记忆游丝，于是仅存的一丝理智让他带上了一个青色的琴囊——比寻常琴囊更大一些，可容一人——那是他平日里用来盛放他的爱琴太昊的。

此刻这琴囊里却盛放了一个沉沉睡去的人。

五十四天以来所有的焦灼情绪都被悉数抚平，心房里空缺的一角也被补满，只感到前所未有的踏实与满足。

他负着琴囊一路飞越，踏着月色和风吟，穿过了一片暗合着奇门遁甲的阵法的松林，豁然开朗——这是一片静谧无垠的湖泊。四周是广袤的针叶林，湖面上摇曳着淋漓的月光，湖边有一座通体白色的行宫。

远看时，这座行宫被浩淼的湖水衬得精致小巧，倒影在水面上宛若白色的睡莲盛放，如梦亦如幻。待檀弥离落在行宫面前，早有宫人站列在道旁行礼：“恭迎教主圣驾。”

檀弥离脚步未停，直接踏入了自己的寝殿。将琴囊解下，连同里面的人一起放在殿内的一张紫檀木大床上，然后去简单地沐浴，洗去了一身风尘和血腥气，回来躺在床上抱住琴囊便埋头大睡——他已经整整五十四天没有睡过一个好觉了。

，

陆离先是感觉到鼻端浮动着一股松木混着白檀的淡淡香气，让人安适而舒心，这时意识还迷迷糊糊尚未苏醒，却忽然想到，自己不是正与叶秋篪成亲吗？然后……然后叶秋篪受伤了！伤得很重！他想去探伤口，结果后颈一痛就什么也不知道了……头好痛！他猛然睁开眼睛！

脸上身上都是汗，腰被紧紧勒着，他想推开，却发现自己被装在一个套子一样的布袋里，抬手是丝绸的顺滑触感，有个人正隔着套子箍住自己。他想挣开这道束缚，却发现那人力道惊人，累得气喘吁吁却怎么都挣不脱。只好退而求其次，去寻这布袋的开口……找到了！在头顶的位置，但是有个绳结在外面绑着，怎么解都解不开。他又用牙齿去撕咬这布料……折腾半晌，依然未果，心里又担心叶秋篪的伤势，而且想到伤他的极有可能就是眼前这人，陆离更自责了！是不是因为自己的血招来了歹人，叶秋篪才受伤的呢？一股自厌的情绪灭顶而来，他空洞的眼睛像是泉眼一般涌出汨汨的泪水，脑海中只有一个念头在回荡：要是当初和诸天神魔一同应劫陨落就好了……

他根本不配得到这个死里逃生的机会，如果活下来的是寒阳君，他本事那么大，一定不会像自己一样把一切搞得一团糟吧……

檀弥离好不容易安安稳稳睡个觉，就被一阵轻微的压抑啜泣声搅扰了好眠。他不想睁开眼睛，皱着眉，威胁地拍了拍怀里琴囊中的人：“安静。”

陆离听到他的声音，更加剧烈地挣动了起来——他认得这个声音！宛若流沙的质感……是魔教教主檀弥离！

“檀教主，请放我出去！檀教主！”既然是认识的人……或许能打个商量！

檀弥离的最后一丝睡意也被他吵醒了，烦躁地睁开眼睛，松开禁锢在他腰间的手臂，就看见这琴囊里的人乍一得自由，便像一只蚕宝宝似的骨碌碌地滚走了，然后只听“啪叽——”“啊！”两声——“蚕宝宝”摔到了床下。

檀弥离不由哼笑了一声，起身走到那个不断蠕动着的“蚕宝宝”面前，蹲下后近距离地欣赏了一会儿，才大发慈悲地将绳结解开了。

陆离终于从琴囊中探出一个头，大口大口地喘气。发冠早就掉了，黑发如瀑铺散在大红的喜服上，可能是因为之前哭过，眼尾还留着一抹薄红，月光从巨大的落地窗照进来，一时竟是亦鬼亦仙，幽艳异常。

檀弥离眼神暗了暗，手指微动，没有说话。

“檀教主，叶秋篪现下如何了？”陆离第一句话便问的是这个。

檀弥离听得十分不快，便没有应声。

陆离闻他沉默，顿时大惊失色：“难道他已经被你所杀……”

檀弥离就不乐意了，蹙眉道：“未曾。心肺受创，性命无碍。”

陆离闻言内心大安，微扬起脸不叫泪水流下来，全然一副劫后余生的模样：“谢天谢地……”

檀弥离看见他泪盈于睫顿觉心脏骤缩，情不自禁地抬手为他拭泪，指尖甫一触及他的眼角，心中便暗道不好！

果然，下一瞬，记忆游丝在脑海中疯长，千百年前的一个断章霎时充斥在他的眼前——

视野里到处是冰天雪地，风雪呼啸，悬崖峭壁上悬挂着厚厚的冰川，天地间一片苍茫的白色，唯有行在前方三步之遥的那人一身红衣，是这个世界唯一的一抹暄妍亮色。

“西辞，不需如此着急，离飞琼花盛开还有三日的时间呢，行慢些吧。”你对前面一身红衣的人笑着说道。

那人闻言，边行边回首笑道：“昆仑山这么大，又不能用仙法，咱们两条腿走得已经够慢的了，万一错过花期可是要再等三百年呢！”那面容确然是陆离无疑，但他眼神清澈明亮，笑意盈盈，没有一丝一毫的阴霾，因此少年感更重一些。

你摇摇头只得任他撒欢儿，显然是对他十分纵容。


	46. 腰间切玉

（46）腰间切玉

你们在这冰雪王国里并肩而行，竟也不觉得孤寒。不知过了多久，前方忽现一片玉树琼林，那奇树的枝干晶莹剔透，宛如玉雕，姿态横斜旁逸，颇有风骨。

身旁的红衣少年顿时雀跃而呼：“是飞琼花树！我们赶上啦！”说着飞快地奔跑起来，如乳燕投林。你长腿一迈轻松跟上，兀自微笑。

待你二人踏入那片飞琼花林的一瞬间，原本风骨劲瘦空无一物的枝干上，忽有千万朵莹白的花苞霎时间长了出来，以肉眼可见的速度膨起花房，又竞相盛放，于是便有一股淡雅高洁的馨香盈在这一方天地间。那花朵如梅似棠，却是通体透白，光华隐隐，雍容淡傲的气度竟然压过了千丈冰雪。

红衣少年张大了一双美目，一瞬不瞬地看着眼前这场盛大的绽放，一时竟忘记了言语忘记了呼吸。

他在看花，你在看他。在你的眼中，这百年难遇的仙境奇观不过是为眼前之人作陪衬罢了，唯有那人秾艳的眉目和可爱的表情让你心动。

大约过了半柱香的时间，这片盛开的飞琼花忽然又纷纷脱离了枝头，竟是凋谢之状。然而却不似寻常花瓣那般萎顿而下零落成泥，反而向浩淼长空横渡飞去，倒灌星河！这生命的最后一瞬也要与夜空中那轮皎皎孤月争辉！

漫天的纷纷扬扬里，一时分不清花与雪。你乘兴而起，弹铗清啸，酣畅快意。有雪花在墨色的刀尖上一触即落，又跌碎在风里。

那人也忍不住学起你来，双手在口边拢作喇叭，没腔没调地舒气长啸，嗓音却仍稚气未脱，搅扰了你的节奏。但你只觉他一派天然十分可爱，用自己低醇的啸音与他应和。

喊累了，两个人相视大笑，一齐躺倒在花林间，胸膛起伏呼出白气，同看头顶上高悬的亘古星空……

，

檀弥离从别人的回忆里艰难地缓缓抽离，眼前人还是一身大红喜服，与回忆中一袭红衣的模样重叠，却不复笑意鲜活，而是满面悲戚。看到这样的陆离，檀弥离竟然没由来地感到一阵心疼。可是很快，他便认为这都是那记忆游丝作祟，对此嗤之以鼻。

“你这身衣服碍眼，脱了。”檀弥离居高临下道。

若是之前的陆离，尚且不知男子之间也会有那种事情，也许就脱了，可是如今的陆离闻言却是两手立刻攥紧了衣领，警惕道：“我不脱。”

檀弥离极少被人忤逆，拧眉看他如临大敌之貌更觉不快，抬手一道剑气就把他的衣袍割得稀烂，红色的碎片纷纷落下，露出莹白的身子。

“你！”陆离气得说不出话来，慌忙之下一阵摸索，想要找到蔽体之物，却只寻到脚边那只青色的琴囊，他只得重新钻了进去，只露出一颗小脑袋。

檀弥离蔑然看他一眼，冷冷哼了一声，转身离开了。

陆离气苦，不知这魔教教主究竟是何用意。

不多时，檀弥离去而复返，丢给他一套衣服：“借你的。”

陆离松了一口气，毕竟有衣服穿总好过光着。他有意请檀弥离回避，可是想到他那喜怒无常的脾气又有些发怵，犹豫了一瞬，终是硬着头皮道：“檀教主，可否回避片刻……”

果然，檀弥离嗤笑道：“这里是本座的寝殿，你竟敢让本座回避？”

陆离无法，思前想后还是背转过身去，松开攥着琴囊边缘的手，那丝绸的面料十分顺快地滑落而下，露出他美丽洁白的胴体。

他弯腰去捡方才被檀弥离丢在脚边的衣物，圆润的臀瓣撅起恰好对着檀弥离，呈现弹滑幼嫩的美妙触感，神秘的股沟随着弯腰的动作轻微开阖，那口粉润幼软的蜜穴在眼前一晃而过，诱人一探究竟。

檀弥离的表情却愈加阴沉，他看着陆离先是穿上了亵裤遮住了那两条纤瘦笔直的长腿，然后又穿上亵衣将背部那两片精致的蝴蝶骨藏了起来……

“本座反悔了。”他忽然出声道。

“？”陆离刚开始穿外衣，不明白他这是又要闹哪一出。

“想来你就是这样勾引男人的吧？呵，确实有几分姿色。”檀弥离怀着恶意诋毁道，“可惜本座不喜欢别人用过的东西，这便让本座的爱宠来满足你吧。”说完，他口中开始发出一种“咝咝”的声音，像是在召唤什么。

这间寝殿巨大的落地窗外有一块延伸至水面的露台，伴着檀弥离“咝咝”的召唤声，不一会儿，就有什么东西从水底游了上来，爬上露台，又“沙沙”地从落地窗游滑进来——赫然是一条通体漆黑发亮的大蛇！

这大蛇似是与檀弥离十分亲近，蜿蜒优雅地行至他面前后前端立起，乖巧地朝他吐蛇信子，仿佛在行礼一般。

檀弥离抚了抚它覆满了黑亮鳞片的蛇身，端详着那双碧绿的眼睛唤它的名字：“瑟瑟，许久不见，你又长大了。”音色醇厚宛如情人间深情的呢喃。

陆离虽然不知到底发生了什么，却本能地感到了危险，他胡乱套上外衣，往后退了几步。

檀弥离抬眸看了他一眼，却仍是同那黑蛇不紧不慢地说话：“今夜难得有客，去和他玩吧，记住不许咬他。”

那唤作瑟瑟的黑蛇像是得了命令，极快地朝陆离游滑而去！

“啊！！这是什么？！”陆离恐惧地叫出了声，只感到一条冰凉湿滑而附满坚硬鳞甲的东西爬上了自己光裸的脚背！他惊得原地跳起，拼命跺脚，却仍是被它缠着细瘦伶仃的脚踝爬到了小腿上，钻进了衣服里。

“啊啊啊！它爬进来了！啊啊！！救命啊！”陆离又惊又怕地扯掉了刚刚才穿上的裤子，想要去抓住那蛇却又手抖得厉害不敢伸手。

那黑蛇已经缠到了他的大腿上，“咝咝”地吐着鲜红的蛇信子，舔舐着大腿内侧细嫩的肌肤。黑色的蛇身缠绕在白皙的身体上，反差强烈，色气横生，檀弥离感到下腹顿时烧了起来。

“救命啊！这是蛇吗？啊啊啊！”陆离慌乱惊惧之下把自己绊倒了，无力地匍匐在地，害怕极了。

正如叶秋篪之前所言，他的眼睛看不见，耳朵也不算灵光，五感之中唯有触觉最为敏感，是常人的几倍。这黑蛇攀着他身子越缠越紧，细密的鳞片搔刮在细嫩敏感的肌肤上，触觉被放大，恐怖极了。他此时已经冷汗涔涔汗毛倒竖。

“呜呜呜……檀教主，我与你无冤无仇……”陆离骇得哭了出来，“求您帮我把它弄走……”

檀弥离再开口时声音已经略微沙哑：“可是，瑟瑟似乎很喜欢你呢……”原本醇亮的音色此刻饱蘸了欲望。

仿佛为了印证檀弥离的话一般，黑蛇在陆离白嫩的小腿上点了点细细的尾巴尖，又往他腰间爬去……


	47. 来试人间

（47）来试人间

眼看无法指望檀弥离良心未泯出手相助，陆离只得硬着头皮伸出手自救，去捉那粗硬的蛇身。鳞片上尚且沾染着湖水的寒意，冰凉湿滑，仅一只手都难以握住。陆离两手并用，扯着缠绕在大腿上那段长长的身子，想把它拽下来。

那唤作瑟瑟的黑蛇瞬间察觉到了他的意图，出于狩猎者的本能，它顿时收缩起虬劲有力的肌肉，绞紧了今夜这个特别的猎物，并且张大了嘴巴露出尖锐的獠牙，朝他威胁般地“嘶嘶——”喑吼。

陆离骇了一跳，好不容易鼓起勇气捉在手里的蛇身也一下就滑脱了。随着右腿被缠得越来越紧，陆离都开始感到疼了，他不自觉地双腿并拢互相摩擦，以期能缓解这种疼痛……

檀弥离看见他细白的长腿被蛇勒紧、难耐地交叠摩挲的情状，明明周身更加燥热了，神情却更加轻蔑：“果然生性淫荡，已是这种程度，你却依然欲求不满。”

陆离此时早已无心听他说话，光是克服恐惧，就已经几乎耗尽了他的全部心神。他想起儿时听人闲谈时提起过，在野外遇见蛇的时候不能惊慌逃窜，而是要躺平装死，这时蛇会靠近你，在你身边游走，不断的摩擦你，甚至推你，抽你，用舌头舔你，但不论它做什么，你都要冷静，不要上蛇的当，保持身体一直贴着地面，这样你就是安全的……他竭尽全力让自己放松下来，希望这少得可怜的知识储备能起点作用。

而相较于其他寻常蛇类，瑟瑟的冬眠期更长，此番被檀弥离唤醒后才从湖底游上来，本能地想要汲取温热的气息，于是从双腿间滑过他脆弱敏感的会阴，继续钻入陆离上半身所穿的小衣里，爬上他柔软的小腹，吐出蛇信子确认着他甜美鲜活的气息。它是天生的狩猎者，轻轻一缠就能感知到猎物的心跳和血液的流速，那是他在恐惧在颤抖，然而所有的挣扎在它的强大面前都显得那么地无力，只能激起它更加恶劣的玩心和兽性，还不如一开始就认命地引颈就戮……总之，它对主人为它寻来的这个“新玩具”十分满意。

它在陆离的腰间又缠了一圈后，又向上揽过胸前，腹鳞刚好刮擦过两颗无辜的乳头，惹得那两点红嫩立刻软软地凸了起来，在洁白的胸膛和漆黑的蛇身映衬下越发红艳，一派任人宰割的荏弱情状。而那蛇鳞冰凉硬硌的触感却没有丝毫温情，前面的鳞片搔刮过又有后面的鳞片继续磨上来，仿佛在故意无休无止地亵玩，把陆离激得险些惊叫出声，又连忙捂住嘴巴将那声呻吟咽进了喉头，却还是有一丝隐约的呜咽泄露出来。

此时陆离上半身还穿着小衣，因此檀弥离看不见衣服下面正发生着怎样色气横生的事，他只看到单薄的衣料下有东西在起起伏伏地蠕动，而陆离这会儿却停止了挣扎，双手紧紧捂着嘴巴，隐约能听到他故作坚强的哽咽；眼睛睁得大大的，氤氲着水汽，潋滟的瞳孔在细小而剧烈地不停颤动，眼尾愈发红艳，已然隐忍至极限，仿佛这时只要轻轻一戳就会美妙地哭出来。

檀弥离心痒地动了动手指，但终是忍住了这种冲动，继续从旁静观。

不一会儿，一只三角形的蛇头从交叠的衣领里探出，鲜红的蛇信一路舔舐着陆离洁白的脖颈和下颌，碧绿的竖瞳透出无机质般的冷血意味。它用脑袋顶了顶陆离捂在嘴巴上的手，把他吓得大气都不敢出。陆离想起小时候，老人家吓唬不听话的小孩子时讲过的故事——毒蛇会从嘴巴钻进人的肚子里，把五脏六腑都掏空，这个人会变成行尸走肉，由内而外地缓缓死去。回想到这里，他的手捂得更紧了。

瑟瑟歪了歪脑袋，绕着陆离开始寻找其他的乐子——狩猎者从来不缺乏耐心，而蛇类更是其中的佼佼者——在蛇眼中，黑夜并不是一片漆黑的，而是一副无比清晰的热量分布图。

果然，没用多久它就循着陆离身体的热量分布找到了另一处温暖的洞府——那是隐藏在两座柔软山丘之间的一口温热蜜穴。

出于谨慎，也出于礼貌，它吐出蛇信子试探性地感知了一下蜜穴周围有无其他蛇类的信息素，哦，没有，很好，显然这里是神赐予它的应许之地，慈悲地免除了一场同类间的自相残杀。走完那些假惺惺的过场，它毫不犹豫地一头攮进了这毫不设防地散发着热源的洞穴。

陆离终于忍不住“啊！”地叫了出来。他刚刚已经感觉到那大蛇逡巡在他的大腿内侧和股间一带迟迟不走，但出于侥幸心理，以为和之前一样装死就无事发生，但他错了！那蛇灵活地钻进了他的后穴，肠壁上层层叠叠的柔软皱襞起不到丝毫阻拦的作用，反而被鳞片刮擦起丝丝瓤瓤的痛楚和快感，干脆违背了主人的意志，明哲保身地分泌出润滑的蜜液来。

有了蜜液的滋润，那黑蛇更是如鱼得水，它舒爽地张开了身上的鳞片，更加残忍地摩擦在楚楚可怜的水嫩皱襞上，发挥出蛇类钻洞的特长往更深处钻去……

陆离已经出离恐惧了，他无法再像方才那样强自镇定地躺平装死，开始在地上激烈地打滚，双腿胡乱地蹬蹭着，口中呜呜不成句地绝望哭叫，眼泪流了满面，长长的头发凌乱地遮盖在脸上、身上、地上。

然而恐惧却有放大快感的功效，蜜穴乖顺地流水的同时，前面的尘根也逐渐抬头立了起来，并且前端慢慢沁出晶莹的汁液。

黑蛇察觉到他的挣扎，更是铆足了劲儿在肠道中辗转腾挪，为了不被甩掉，留在他体外的蛇身死死地缠紧了陆离的腿，最末那段细细的尾巴在他的白嫩小腿上激动地鞭打……

檀弥离将这一切看在眼里——粗黑的蛇身在粉嫩的蜜穴里蠕动，这场景给人以极大的视觉冲击，他的性器明明已经一柱擎天硬的发疼了，却还跟自己较劲儿似的不去抚慰，仿佛这样做的话就是承认自己被诱惑、输给了他。

等到陆离终于受不住快感的叠加、在惊恐中泄身之后，已经体力透支，浑身汗湿得像是刚从水里捞出来，连手指都在神经质地痉挛。

瑟瑟却仿佛还意犹未尽，但檀弥离这时也忍到了极限，便用先前那种“嘶嘶”的蛇语将它唤了出来。瑟瑟恋恋不舍地在陆离的蜜穴中磨磨蹭蹭了一阵才退出来，然后不情不愿地爬到檀弥离面前。檀弥离像先前那般抚了抚它的头部，却摸到了一手的湿滑黏液——是从陆离后穴中带出来的蜜液。

他鬼使神差地将手指凑到鼻端仔细地嗅了嗅，是近乎于无、难以言喻的一种香气，居然不令他讨厌。雄麝脐香腺囊中的分泌物干燥后形成的香料即为麝香，莫非因为陆离是神仙血，所以也有类似的能力？那便也不足为怪了。

无暇细想，他现在急需的是纾解。然而他堂堂教主，怎能像猥琐男似的自渎呢？有失身份。可是因着记忆游丝的缘故，他又碰不得陆离……他拧着眉头将目光在寝殿里扫视一圈，落在了紫檀木大床上铺着的丝绸床单上。


	48. 颠倒眠绮

（48）颠倒眠绮

这是一张雕刻着莲花纹样的小叶紫檀木大床，不同于中原常见的拔步床里外嵌套的样式，这张床除去主体的床板和床柱之外没有多余的部分，倒是有些朴素了，唯一特别之处就是——很大，足够三个人同时在上面表演后空翻。这张大床上铺着雪白的丝绸衬单，没有一丝装饰的花纹，但在月色下光华隐隐，贵气昭然，圣洁而静穆。

檀弥离只抬眸看了一眼，下一瞬，就毫不犹豫地一把扯下这匹月光般华美的丝绸。他握着柔软丝滑的料子，走到正赤身裸体躺在地板上的陆离身边，神色复杂难辨。

陆离尚且余韵未消潮红未褪，正缓缓喘气平复呼吸。檀弥离蹲下来地定定看了他一小会儿，抖开白绸覆在了他的身上。

陆离只觉全身被一层轻柔丝滑的织物罩了下来，比方才琴囊的料子还要轻、薄、透。

他以为檀弥离终于良心发现，不忍看自己衣不蔽体的样子，还没等他喉咙里的一个“谢”字滑出来，就被拥进一个铁一般的怀抱里。

“！”陆离一惊，隔着一层透薄的白绸睁大了双眼，“你……”

“嘘——”檀弥离打横抱起他，同时仔细地感受了一下脑海中的动静——很好，隔着薄薄一层丝绸、没有直接接触的情况下，记忆游丝十分乖顺，没有丝毫躁动的迹象。

他满意地勾了勾唇角，凑近怀里的人，故作冷淡道：“尽管你恬不知耻地百般引诱，但本座是断不会同你有肌肤之亲的。”

陆离满头雾水地腹诽：“哈？恬不知耻？百般引诱？肌肤之亲？谁要与你有肌肤之亲啊！”

谁知下一瞬身体顿时失重！被檀弥离扔进了一床柔软的被褥里。接着感觉到身旁的被褥一陷，是檀弥离曲起一条腿跪在他身边，俯身凑近陆离的耳朵，用那把宛若流沙的嗓音低声说道：“不过，倒是可以勉强做个睡具。”

陆离：“？？？”

一具硬邦邦的身体压了下来，压得他喘不过气，正待推拒，却被擒住了纤细皓白的手腕。

那只铁钳般的大手有力而又滚烫，隔着白绸，用拇指在他的腕子上细腻地来回抚摸——仿佛猎人在心中评估着猎物最脆弱和最值钱的部位分别是哪处，思量着待会儿下手时要有分寸，不要弄坏了它美丽的毛皮。

这种情形让陆离莫名有些怕，他甚至不敢乱动，有种冥冥中什么东西正呼之欲出却又无力阻挡的宿命感。明知道檀弥离隔着一层白绸看不见他，却依然不自在地侧过脸，呵出破碎的气音：“你……檀教主……这是……何意？”

檀弥离一只手准确无误地扣住他的尖尖的下颌，强硬地把他的脸转过来面对自己，漠然道：“乖一点，就让你少吃点苦头。”

陆离还没品出这话的意思，就听到窸窸窣窣的声响——是檀弥离在脱衣服——很快，两具身体就同样赤裸了。两人的体格相差极大，檀弥离身长八尺有余，骨骼极重，筋肉贲张，压在陆离身上几乎可以把他遮得严严实实——若说叶秋篪尚有少年人的修长挺拔之态，那檀弥离则纯粹是成熟雄性的魁梧刚健了。

檀弥离一只手紧紧钳制着陆离的手腕防止他乱动，另一只手从他的下颌上滑落，沿着脖颈扬起的脆弱弧度一路向下，最终覆上了他的左侧胸膛。

丝绸的厚度几乎可以忽略不计，垂顺地覆盖在陆离的身上，将躯体的每一寸起伏的细微之处都勾勒得一清二楚。指掌下的胸膛温热，绵延的心跳穿过薄韧的肌肤、透过丝滑的锦缎，传递到檀弥离的掌心——“咚。咚。咚。”——清晰笃定而又温和无辜，同时却又是那么脆弱，檀弥离只觉自己的手指只要随意一探，就能把那颗鲜活的心脏从他的胸腔中掏出、捏碎。

陆离双手被制，只得尽力扭动上身想要躲避。谁曾想，那只原本只是虚虚搭在胸上的大手竟然猛一施力！将他死死按在床榻之上！像是猫科动物敏锐地察觉到猎物想逃的意图，本能地要将他扑杀在利爪之下。

“疼！”  
话才出口陆离便觉失言，心中暗叹这段时间他实在被叶秋篪宠得太过，一点小痛小痒居然就忍不住了，还不自觉用这种撒娇的语气喊疼，再开口时已镇定下来，“放开我！”

话尽管是这么说的，但他其实也没抱希望——谁知檀弥离竟然眼神一暗，手掌真的撤力，并凑近陆离道：“再说一遍。”

陆离不明所以地眨了眨眼睛，不过还是乖乖重复道：“放开我。”

檀弥离皱眉道：“上一句。”

陆离莫名其妙，不确定道：“疼？”

檀弥离眉头皱得更紧了：“语气不对。重来。”

陆离不可思议地张大了眼睛，艰难道：“你要我……跟你撒娇？”

被挑明了自己尚且难以分辨的心事，檀弥离觉得仿佛迎面被打了一巴掌，面皮火辣辣地痛，他恼羞成怒道：“放肆！”

陆离原本就觉得荒唐，听他这么说只当自己会错意了，无辜地眨巴眨巴眼睛。

檀弥离不再开口，只顺应心意隔着丝绸抚摸起掌下的这具美丽的身体来——他缓缓张开手掌，四指贴着陆离一侧的肋骨，虎口刚好拢在他左侧胸部的下缘，拇指摸到一个柔软的小凸起，他好奇地揉弄了几下，觉得手感不错，就听到陆离慌乱地喘息道：“不要……”这个语气和声调，檀弥离也好喜欢……

他变本加厉地揉捏，时而浅浅打圈时而深深揉按，乐此不疲，逼出陆离更多的声音——有哽闷的鼻音、有破碎的气声、有克制的娇喘，就连喉咙里含混不清的呜咽都是那么动听……后来甚至开始无意识地拱腰挺胸往他手里送……

檀弥离觉得自己仿佛在逗弄一只娇软黏人的猫咪，空前地快乐。

他的大手继续游滑而下，抚过平滑柔软的小腹，从沙漏般的侧腰绕下，握住了满手的丰盈柔软……

他忽然觉得自己的心也满了。

陆离眼中沁出泪花，语不成调：“檀、檀……”

他闭了闭双眼，沉下身子，埋进这捧温香软玉里，像是日暮归巢的倦鸟、迷途知返的羔羊，漫长跋涉的旅人终于回到了暌违已久的故乡。

檀弥离不再掩饰自己的欲望，他现在只想肏遍他身上每一处软肉……

陆离任是再迟钝，也察觉到有一根粗烫的性器隔着一层薄薄的丝绸紧贴着自己，正跃跃欲试地蹭动。他脑海中闪过一些凌乱淫靡的画面，顿时慌不择言道：“我……我已经与叶秋篪三书六聘明媒正娶，在天下人的见证下结为夫妻，自是一心一意相敬如宾。断不可与你……与你做这种事！更何况现下他被你重创心肺，生死未卜，就算说你我是仇人也不为过！檀教主竟然还有这种心情吗！”

檀弥离嗤笑一声，不以为意道：“一心一意？你当真这样想？”手指在他腰臀一带的曲线上留恋地划过，“那，你又将寒阳君置于何处？”

陆离瞳孔骤缩，不知从哪来的力气，一把掀开了头上的丝绸，双手像要抓住救命稻草一般伸向檀弥离：“你知道寒阳君？他没有死对不对？他现在在哪里？你究竟是谁？”

檀弥离没料到他反应这么大，一时不察竟然真被他抓到了手臂，心中暗骂一声，意识再次被激活的记忆游丝侵占……

•┈┈┈┈┈┈୨୧┈┈┈┈┈┈•

我知道自己更得好慢啊！感觉最对不起的就是追更的小天使们了！谢谢你们！！  
(´っω･｀｡)


	49. 太古初断

（49）太古初断

脑海中粼粼波光一晃，檀弥离再次堕入陌生的记忆中……

满天坠火，陨石乱飞，大地开裂，岩浆喷薄，天地间只剩下红与黑两种颜色，一片末日焦土！

你急急捉住一片红色的衣袖，皱眉道：“西辞，别去了。你救不了任何人。”

红衣少年回头，雪白的脸庞上面蹭了几道黑色的焦灰，鬓发也烧焦了几缕，对你说：“我知道自己法力低微，帮不上什么忙，可是，若让我无动于衷，我实在是做不到！”说完竟是扭头就要走。

你快步上前走到他身后，不再多言直接伸手在他后颈上捏了一把，陆离便失去了意识，你顺势接住了他软倒的身躯，稳稳地揽在怀里。

你端详着他不安的睡容，歉然道：“对不起，西辞。我只能赌一把了。”

别人或许不明白，但你身为洪荒孕育出的初代神明，灵台与天地相通，自然无比清楚——如今道法骤变，星流逆转，神纲崩坏，灵图寂灭，这次是天道要灭神啊！

你拔出长剑，第一次也是最后一次将锋刃朝向了心爱之人——你亲手剔去了他的七寸仙骨，毁去五感之一，把他变成了凡人都不如的低微存在，以期最大限度地逃过天道之眼，逃出天道所降下的神罚。

在天道无处不在的洞察下，你每动用一分法力，就遭受十倍的反噬，业火从五脏六腑七经八脉中燎起，你忍着剧痛做完这一切，已经被灼烧得只剩下半边残破的身体。

你用右手仅剩的三根手指轻轻地触碰他身上被你划出的伤口，指尖上沾满了触目惊心的红，分不清是他的还是你的血。

“我遇见了你，死而无憾。”你最后看了他一眼，催动仅剩的一点法力将他的伤口缓缓愈合，同刻，业火一念轰然而起，转瞬间将那另外半片残躯也烧成了灰烬……那余烬像一只黑色的蝴蝶，缓缓停栖在陆离单薄的肩头，在暴烈的罡风中温柔地舒展翅膀，缱绻至死……

檀弥离再次从记忆中抽离，眼前是神情焦灼的陆离一迭声的凄切询问：“寒阳君究竟在哪里？我求求你告诉我……”

“你当真想知道？”檀弥离哑声问道。

陆离急急点头：“想，求您告诉我。”他眉头微蹙，汗光点点，焦急之状溢于言表。

檀弥离眼神暗了暗，居高临下地垂眸道：“那你可要拿出诚意来。”

陆离经历了一些事，此时终于上道了，本就黯淡的眼睛顿时一丝一丝地熄灭了光亮，他气若游丝地保证道：“檀教主让我做什么都行。”

檀弥离看他这么不情不愿的样子，心里有点气，但他反而勾唇一笑道：“不，本座想让你什么都不要做。”

看陆离不知所以的样子，檀弥离扯过方才被他掀开了一点的丝绸，重新将他盖得严严实实：“接下来无论本座做什么，你都不要动。”然后也不等他回应，两手直接隔着轻薄的布料将陆离的双手分别按在他左右耳侧，沉下身子夹紧了陆离的两条大腿，接着就将性器插到了陆离的双腿之间。

陆离下意识想躲，但随即想到檀弥离方才的话，又顿住，只难堪地闭上眼睛，侧过脸双眉深蹙，樱唇微抿，面上的表情十分忍耐。

“寒阳君……”陆离在心中默念那个名字，仿佛能从中汲取些许力量支撑自己。与此同时，陆离的手也不自觉地握紧，这样一来反倒与檀弥离禁锢着他的手指丝丝入扣。

也许是被这个动作所取悦了，檀弥离上半身微微抬起，不那么强势地压迫着他了，大发慈悲地为他留出呼吸的空间，但下半身却开始狂野地横冲直撞，磨着他大腿内侧的软肉，捣着他的会阴和臀缝。

好滑好嫩……像是水豆腐似的……  
——这是檀弥离的第一感觉。很快他又想起，两人之间尚且隔着一层玲珑素纨呢，若是直接肏他这身娇嫩皮肉，不知该是何等的销魂……还有那个能泌香泣露吞吐自如的蜜穴，那么粉嫩，那么水润，还特别会吸……

想到这里，檀弥离身下更是胀大了几分，恨恨地“啧”了一声，抽插得更快也更用力了，一副恨不得肏死他的凶狠劲儿。埋首在陆离颈侧粗重地喘息，薄薄的丝绸根本挡不住他灼热的吐息，烫得陆离面红耳赤，身子绷得更紧了。

檀弥离被他夹得一窒，一巴掌拍在他臀侧，骂道：“真骚。”

陆离一开始没有反应过来他骂了什么，他从来没有被骂过这样难听的话，等眨了眨眼终于后知后觉地听懂以后，一种难言的委屈之感不受控制地涌上心头，胸口和喉咙都闷闷地像是被堵住了……

明明已经做好了接受各种折磨的准备，为什么还是受不了了呢？陆离难过地想。

忽然有一只炙热的手抚过他的眼角，同时一个低哑的声音问道：“你哭什么？”

陆离这才发觉自己眼角湿了一片，覆在面上的素纨也被打湿了以至于被檀弥离发现。他吸了吸鼻子，努力止住泪水，小声道：“没有哭。”心中暗骂自己真没用。

“……”对这种掩耳盗铃的行径，檀弥离竟不知道该说什么。

虽然刚才确实有把他弄哭的想法，但是这好像不是他想要的那种哭。檀弥离说不清心中为何烦躁起来，顺势发泄在情事上，身下的动作就肏得更狠了，仿佛这样就能把陆离方才的眼泪解释为是被他肏哭的。

犹觉不够，檀弥离的视线往下逡巡，自然而然地看到了方才已经被他玩得凸起发硬的两点乳珠，把薄薄的布料都微微顶起，隐约透出邀人一尝的粉红色。这千金难求的玲珑素纨有着薄透垂坠的特性，写实地勾勒出单薄却美好的胸型。

檀弥离伸出舌尖舔上那一点——却只尝到了布料的味道。他干脆张嘴将那颗无辜的乳珠整个含住，啧啧地大力吸吮起来。牙齿偶尔扣在乳肉上，津液也把素纨浸湿变得几乎透明，能更清晰地看到娇艳的乳头和乳晕，宛如一朵美丽的花被狂风骤雨疼爱得瑟瑟发抖。檀弥离深吸一口吐出来看看乳珠的颜色，又浅吸一口吐出来看看，乐此不疲，仿佛尽职的园丁在观察自己精心培育的花色。只可怜了陆离被上下两边的快感折磨得呜咽不已……

素绸早已被两人乱七八糟的体液浸湿透了，两人几乎是肌肤相贴。檀弥离释放以后，看到陆离下面还俏生生立着，便捉在掌中撸了一把。他从来没有为别人做过这种事，也从来没有对男子有过这种兴趣，但却觉得陆离这物把玩起来手感极佳。

尽管是最没有技巧性的抚慰，陆离却终究太过敏感，身子软得连躲闪的力气都没有，只能颤着嗓子结结巴巴地喊：“啊！檀……啊……檀……不要……”

檀弥离当真停下了手上的动作，深深看着他问道：“你唤本座什么？”

陆离不满地哼哼唧唧，不明白这个人怎么又停了。

檀弥离松松握住他那根，拇指在他铃口上一抹，沉声问：“再唤一声，本座便给你。”

陆离被激得终于清醒了片刻，带着哭腔唤道：“檀教主……”

檀弥离蹙眉：“不对。”手中又是一下。

“啊！！”陆离腰身猛地一弹又重重落回床上，两腿难耐地蹬蹭着，口中哼哼着语不成调。

檀弥离看实在是逼问不出什么，便颇有几分遗憾地沉声道：“你方才唤本座‘阿檀’，记住了。”

陆离早已神思恍惚，被他揉了几把也没有怎么挣扎，只生理性地轻微抽搐了几下就射了。


End file.
